Stupid Cops!
by harrypotter5
Summary: Freddie is a cop in New York and Sam is the most wanted criminal in America. When Freddie falls for her, he could get fired if anybody finds out. Will Freddie help Sam survive when someone wants to kill her?
1. We meet again

**I had a dream about this and I decided to make this story. I thought it was a pretty good story line...**

Sams POV

It was dark all around me. I could smell the rain on the muddy ground as I was running through the forest. I heard dogs barking behind me and saw the lights from the torches. I was running so fast that I felt my throat burning. I wasn't sure where I was running, but I just wanted to get away from police and have a drink already! Oh, and I was also sweating like a pig. Stupid cops! Suddenly, I felt myself trip on something and fall to the floor. What? How would you feel if you had massive heels on AND you were running, like... a hundred miles an hour? I felt someone grab my right arm and a lot of other arms all around my body. Soon, everything around me became blurry and I couldn't hear a thing. Then, I passed out.

Normal POV

Sam woke up on a little bed behind the bars. She groaned and sat up on the bed. It was cold and there was a little light shining from a little window behind some metal bars. Sam was wearing a tight, black catsuit with a black belt on the waist. She had black boots with very high heels. Her blonde, curly hair fell freely down her shoulders and stopped near her ribcage. She put her hands on her hips and started to walk around the small cell.

"Not this hell hole again!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"Then, why don't you just stop doing bad things?" She heard a voice say. It was Freddie. The hottest cop in America. He was wearing his police uniform with a gun and handcuffs on his belt. He didn't have his hat though. His thumbs were in his pockets, like always.

"Freddie." Sam said simply, raising her eyebrows quickly.

"Sam." He greeted back. Sam's hands were holding the cold, metal bars.

"Look, I don't get all the fuss! What did I do?" She asked, getting more angrier.

"What did you do?" He asked surprised. "You stole this!" He shouted, holding up a silver necklase with diamonds all over the chain and a blue, saphire heart hanging off of it.

"Well, it does suit me..." She said in her defence.

"Sam!" He shouted at her.

"What? It's not like I murdered somebody! This is just a piece of crap!" She pointed at the necklace.

"If it's just a piece of crap, then why did you steal it?" He came closer to the bars.

"It's not for me!" She sang.

"Then who is it for?" He asked calmly inches away from her face.

"None of your bussiness..." She raised her eyebrow and quickly turned away. Freddie sighed.

"Sam, every piece of information is important." She was still silent. Freddie stepped away from the cell and sat down on a wooden chair. "I'm going to stay here until you tell me everything." He folded his arms and stared at her. She still had her back to him.

"Don't expect that to happen anytime soon." He heard her say.

This was New York, really far from Seattle. Carly moved to California after graduation, and Freddie got a job as a cop. Sam on the other hand, owned the title 'The Most Wanted Woman in America'.

There was silence in the room. Freddie was sat in the chair, playing with his gun. Sam was leaning against the cell wall, sat down, watching the gun carefully. Suddenly, Sam's eyes started to close and she started breathing lightly. Freddie noticed and guessed that he could take a nap too. It's been 2 hours afterall.

Sams POV

I noticed Freddie was asleep, so I took the chance. I stood up slowly and looked out of the window. It was dark. Well, I guess it's night. Slowly and carefully, I reached out for Freddie's key through the bars. I went inside his pocket and gently grabbed the key. I could use some handcuffs too. So I grabbed the pair.

"Yes!" I whispered, smiling. I stood up and unlocked the cage quickly. As I was about to leave but something stopped me. I felt the tip of a gun against my back.

"Key please." Freddie said, clearly. I sighed and slowly turned around. I handed him the keys. "The handcuffs too." He added.

"Only if you stop pointing the gun at me."

"Sam!" He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Jeez." Okay, time for plan B.

"Get back inside." He ordered. I shook my head. "Sam, I'm warning you. Last chance." I looked at the floor, not obaying his rules.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. "Hey, Freddie I just wanted to-" I punched Freddie in the shoulder and took his gun. I saw that the man was trying to get his gun out, so I shot him in the arm and he screamed in pain. It was for self defence! I hit Freddie on the back of the neck with my elbow and he also screamed in pain. Next, I grabbed the wooden chair and broke a nearby window (the one with no metal bars on it). I crawled through the window and ran as fast as I could...again.

**Tell me what you think! Is it a good story? Review please! :)**


	2. We have an enemy

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Now I know for sure that I will not finish this story anytime soon! :)**

Sams POV

Oh, dear Lord! I can't believe I escaped! It's night time and I am in the middle of New York with people glancing at me every minute! I have to get out of here. The police are probably looking for me all over New York! How could I be so stupid? Oh, and I feel so guilty for punching Freddie. Ah, he'll get over it! I could smell the rain on the ground as I was walking down a dark street where nobody was around. I could only hear some dogs barking and the sound of cars in the distance. I have to get out of here. Oh, if only I was a superwoman and could fly out of New York... Ugh! Concentrate Sam! After about 2 hours, I arrived at the Docks, stole a boat and drove it all the way to my hideout.

Somehow, I parked my boat in some other city in USA. There were trees everywhere and the sun started rising. I sighed and walked for ages until I reached my hideout. It was underground. I opened the wooden door which was covered in leaves and branches and went inside. I changed into brown jean shorts, a tight, blue top that revealed a bit of my chest, sunglasses and comfortable shoes (with no heels). After packing my catsuit in a camping bag, I exited the hideout and started making my way out of the woods. Hey! I still have Freddie's gun!

Freddie's POV

What has just happened? I let Sam escape! Jeez, how did I get this job? "Ross! Are you okay?" I ran to my injured friend.

"Yeah, I'll get over it..." Ross replied. I looked at his bleeding arm.

"Hey! Can we get some doctors here?" I yelled at the other men. They quickly rushed towards Ross and started working on his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Totally."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should have handcuffed her. And now she escaped!" I shouted, closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands.

"Well, she didn't completely escape..." Ross pointed out. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ross smiled and got out a tracking detector out of his pocket.

"When she was uncontious, I stuck a chip on one of her clothes..."

"Oh, Ross! You're a genious!" I exclaimed, taking the detector out of his hand. "She's in a forest. I'm going to find her!" I started walking away.

"Woah, woah, woah! You are not allowed to just go!" Ross exclaimed as the doctors were all over his arm. I turned around.

"Why not?"

"Because you are alone! Sam is a dangerous criminal and she could easily kill you!" He warned.

"She would never hurt me. Trust me. I known her for years."

"Well, she changed!" I shook my head and stormed out of the door. "Hey! Freddie stop! Don't you dare!" I heard him shout from behind me. I didn't care. I had to find her. I found a gun in my locker and wore my bullet-proof vest. I walked out of the building and got into my police car. I looked at the detector again. Woah. How did she get so far so fast? I followed the red dot on the map and it started to lead me to Sam.

Sams POV

UGH! I hate walking! There were trees everywhere and I was extremely hungry, AND I had to carry the stupid bag with me. You never know what might happen in the woods...

Suddenly, I heard a car approaching. I quickly hid behind a tree and got the gun ready.

Freddies POV

I stopped the car in the middle of the forest. The sun was shining down from the sky causing massive tree shadows. The ground was a little wet from the rain and you could hear the birds singing. Apart from that, it was silent. I took out the "Sam Detector" **[A/N: LOL.]** from my pocket and looked at the red dot. It was right in front of me. I looked out of the wind screen and my eyes started searching for a bunch of blonde. I didn't even move my head. Where was she?

I stepped out of the car and closed the door gently, leaving the detector inside. Next thing I knew, someone started shooting me.

Sams POV

Did Freddie just try to shoot me? Oh, it's so on! I threw my sunglasses on the floor, clicked my gun and started shooting in Freddie's direction. He shot back. Great! I was about to apologize to him, but WHATEVER! I sent a shot at Freddie and hid behind the tree. I think I got him. The force of the bullet sent him to the ground. I don't even remember being so angry before. I dropped my bag on the floor and stomped over to him, laying near his car.

I sat on my knees near him and ripped off his vest, which caused him to cough. Hard. Okay, now that he's conscious...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You nearly KILLED ME!" He yelled back.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME FIRST!"

"I didn't even shoot! I just wanted to find you!" I gave him a weird look, as he sat up, leaning against the car tyre.

"You didn't shoot?" I asked, looking at him.

"No." He shook his head. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, if you didn't shoot me... and I didn't shoot you first... then who did?" We looked at each other, seriously confused. Suddenly, I heard another gunshot. It just missed me and hit the car instead.

"Get down!" Freddie shouted, putting his hand on my back and pushing me down to the ground. We crawled with the help of our elbows and got bahind the car. The gunshots didn't stop. Woah, that's a lot of bullets! "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" I looked around the forest as we sat against the back of the car. "What are we gonna do?" I yelled, as it was hard to hear what I was saying because of the gunshots. Freddie quickly opened the car door and reached for the radio speaker. He started saying some random police codes that I did not understand.

"...Backup needed. I repeat, backup needed!" I looked at him shocked.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, confused. "YOU CAN'T CALL FOR BACKUP!" I yelled pointing the obvious out.

"Why not! WE ARE BEING KILLED HERE!" He yelled back.

"DUDE! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!"

"What do you suggest I do?" I looked inside the car and found a machine gun. Quickly, I grabbed it and started aiming at the figure. "Sam... don't you dare! Sam, NO!" Too late. I started shooting in the man's direction and every shot I took, made the machine gun shake really hard. As soon as I was out of bullets, I looked at Freddie.

"Problem solved."

**Sorry, for the rushed ending. Did you like it, though? Review! :D**


	3. You're in Danger

**Thank you for your reviews! I really like writing this story and can't wait for iLost My Mind! XD**

Sams POV

I placed the machine gun down on the floor and looked at Freddie. "Well?"

"Sam, you can't just kill people whenever you want to!" He explained.

"Unbelievable! He tried to kill us!"

"Fine! Do you want to identify the body?" He asked closing the car door and standing up.

"Ew, no!" I shouted, standing up too. Freddie gave me a look and started walking fast towards the body. I folded my arms and followed him, narrowing my eyebrows. We started approaching the body and I had to close my eyes. There was blood everywhere and I think that I shot the guy in the eye. Ew. Freddie got hold of my wrist.

"Sam, do you know him?" I unfolded my arms as my eyes were still closed. "Sam." I opened my eyes and looked at the body. I shook my head. Freddie started to check the man's pockets and took something out. "He has a picture of you." He said, holding the picture up.

"What?" I took the picture out of his hand and looked at it. It _was_ me! "That dirty pervert! Now, I don't feel guilty!" I threw the picture on the floor.

"Sam... I think he was trying to kill you."

"What? What do you mean?" Freddie handed me a piece of paper which he took out of the man's pocket. I read it and looked at Freddie in shock. "But... I.. I don't even know him!"

"That's not the worst news, Sam." Freddie said. He stood up and started reading another piece of paper. "Who's Viktor?" He asked me and I shrugged. "Looks like he commanded this guy to go find you... and he has more people."

"Great! Now I have a whole gang of dirty perverts trying to find and kill me!" I waved my hands in the air and gave the piece of paper back to Freddie. I turned away from Freddie and folded my arms. Suddenly, I had an idea. I turned to Freddie. "Freddie, you have to help me."

"Oh, no, no, no! You are in this alone. Besides, you're a criminal and I can't possibly help you! I'll get fired!" I had that feeling again. The feeling of being rejected. I can't believe he would do this to me. Suddenly, I felt like crying. No! Stay strong Sam!

"Fine." I said unhappily and turned to walk away. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking away. Yep, I'm gonna die today!

"Wait!" I heard Freddie call and turned my head to see him in the distance. A smile appeared on my face. "I guess it wouldn't be that... bad to... help, a friend." He said, now standing right in front of me. I smiled widely, threw my bag on the floor and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Thanks." Did I just thank him? He hugged me back.

"You're welcome." I knew he was smiling even though I could not see his face. We broke apart and Freddie looked at his car. "You know, we should probably get going." He pointed at the car with his thumb. I nodded and walked to the car. Freddie picked up my bag and followed, not far behind me.

We were back to New York and Freddie stopped the car near a building. "Sooo... this is where you live?" I asked looking up at the building, still in the front seat of the car. Freddie stopped the engine and opened the car door.

"Yeah." He stepped out of the car and I did the same, covering my face with my hand so that people wouldn't notice me.

We arrived to the corridor and Freddie started turning the lock to open the door. I looked to my left and saw a small lift. The place wasn't much. Well, what do you expect? It's a flat. We went inside and I put my bag down. I looked around and it was awesome. The apartment wasn't too big nor too small. It had a mirror next to the door and a little corridor leading to the kitchen. The bathroom was to the right of the door and the livingroom was to the left.

"Nice place." I commented.

"It's not much." Hey! He reads my mind! He led me into the kitchen and I sat down on a chair. "You hungry?"

"Well, let me see... I haven't had a bite in two days... so, I guess that means..."

"That you want food?"

"Yes, Freddie." I said through clentched teeth. Okay, now he's getting on my nerves. He looked through all the cupboards while I played with my fingers.

"Too bad. There's no food. We have to order a pizza." Freddie ordered the pizza in the other room and came back in five minutes. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"What?" I smiled too and gave him a weird look.

"I miss this. The times when we used to hang out together." He explained.

"Yeah, me too." I nodded. We looked at each other for a while and smiled.

Freddies POV

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door repeatedly. I grabbed Sam's arm and led her to the livingroom.

"Stay here." I warned and she nodded.

"Freddie open up! I'm dying out here!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Just a sec!" I yelled back. You see? I always get interrupted at really important moments in my life. I locked the door to the livingroom and rushed towards the yelling voice. I saw Ross as I opened the door. His black hair all messed up and he really looked like he was chased by dogs. "Look, Ross I don't think now is a good-"

"No, no, no. I really have to tell you something!" Ross yeled but I was still protesting. He had a bandage on his arm from the night Sam shot him.

"Okay, fine! Tell me!" I finally gave up. How annoying could he get?

"There has been a murder and the criminal was captured!" Phew, it's not about Sam.

"Uh, really?"

"Yes! I need you to come down to the station with me!" Ross exclaimed.

"Now? Look, I'm really busy. How about some other time?" I suggested.

"No! I need you right now!" He screamed in my face.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there! Just wait for me downstairs." I reccomended. Ross nodded and exited my apartment. I made my way back to where Sam was and saw her sitting on the livingroom sofa.

"What was that all about?" She asked, standing up from the sofa.

"Just work. Hey, can I trust you to stay here alone for a bit?" I asked while grabbing my coat and making my way to the corridor.

"Sure. But be aware that I'll eat all the pizza." She pointed her finger at me and I smiled.

"Bye." She waved at me. I really hope that she woun't get into any trouble.

"Bye." I closed the door behind me and started making my way out of the building. I cannot imagine what she will do when I come back...

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Being Bored and Asking Questions

**Chapter four baby! Enjoy!**

Freddies POV

Phew. Home sweet home. Well, maybe not that sweet if you have a criminal inside. I turned the key in the door's lock and took a deep breath. I swung the door open and sighed. As I stepped into my appartment, I closed the door behind me and threw my keys onto the counter that was in the corridor.

Suddenly, I saw a knife flying towards me and ducked. Thank God that I have good reflexes! The knife stabbed the front door. I saw that the knife had a rope through the handle and the rope was connected to the ceiling.

"Welcome home!" Sam jumped out of the livingroom with a smirk on her face.

"What was that all about?" I was still in shock and still crouched down on the floor.

"THAT was my weapon for self defence." She said proudly.

"And you need to protect yourself from me?" I yelled, standing up slowly.

"Nooooo, I just thought, if there are some men searching for me to kill me, I should be prepared. So I made this." She pointed to the knife and took it out of the wooden door.

"Sam, they don't know where you are. You have nothing to worry about." I raised my eyebrow and took my jacket off.

"I know, but I kinda wanted to test your reflexes too." Sam was playing with the knife in her hands. "I'll give you an 'A' for that." She skipped off back into the livingroom.

20:15pm

Sams POV

Being in Freddies appartment is so boring! You don't even get to open the window. I mean, who is going to notice me? Okay, that was a stupid question. You know, I was so bored that I took out all of Freddie's guns that were in the cupboard and sorted them in their size order. And then I took out all of the bullets and started laying them out in a massive circle. And then a square. And then a triangle. Shame Freddie has paperwork to do. I thought that being a cop is fun but no! All you do is sort out paperwork!

Freddie came into the room and looked around.

"Why are you lying on the floor and why is there a triangle made out of bullets?" He chuckled a bit. It's not funny! I'm dying of boredoom!

"Because I'm bored!" I yelled. Freddie picked up more paper from his table and started walking out of the room. "Wait!" He stopped.

"Shhhh! People downstairs are sleeping!"

"At eight pm? How old are they? Three?" I complained. I grabbed Freddie's ankle and didn't let go.

"Sam get off, I need to work!"

"Entertain me!"

"Fine!" He slammed the paper down on the table. "What do you want me to do?" We both sat on the couch. Then I came up with a brilliant idea.

"Let's wrestle!" I exclaimed.

"No!" He whisper-yelled. I groaned loudly. It was quiet for a minute and then Freddie spoke up. "Who was the necklace for?"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"The necklace that you stole when we were in prison. You said it's a piece of crap and it wasn't for you. Then who was it for?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You think that I will tell you?"

"If you don't, I'll arrest you." He smirked. He plays this game really well doesn't he?

"What?"

"I can still arrest you. I'm a cop." He took his handcuffs out of his pocket and opened one handcuff.

"Y-you woun't dare." I stuttered.

"Oh really?" The next thing I knew, my right wrist was in one handcuff. "Your choice." I sighed in defeat.

"I have to get money for a poor family. They are relying on me."

"Why couldn't you just tell me? I would have helped." Freddie pointed out.

"It's not like that. They threatened to kill me if I failed."

"You could have told me that too. I would have arrested them!"

"You really like arresting people don't you?" Freddie chuckled and got the handcuff off my wrist.

"Pretty much." We both smiled at each other and went silent. I noticed Freddie admiring my face closely and then he looked at my lips. He closed his eyes and backed away. "We should get to bed." I nodded and we both stood up awkwardly.

Freddies POV

"I'm not sleeping on the coucch!" Sam screamed.

"If you're not sleeping on a couch, then you're sleeping on the floor!" I yelled back. Sam took a deep breath, ran towards the couch and screamed into the cushion like she did when she wanted Carly to enter a beauty pageant for her. She started kicking and screaming louder. "Forget it!" Sam didn't stop, she just kept on screaming. In about 10 seconds I sighed seeply. "Fine! You can sleep on the bed!"

"Yaaaay!" Sam jumped up and smiled which made me chuckle.

After we changed into out PJ's we awkwardly got into the bed together and turned off the lights. "Night dork." I rolled my eyes.

"Sweet dreams." I answered back. Suddenly, Sam shuffled closer to me and hugged me so that her head was on my chest. I decided not to say anything and just wrapped my arms around her.

**Review! And please tell me what your favorite part was! The quicker you review, the quicker I will update! ;D**


	5. The Disguise Didn't Work

**I could not wait to upload this chapter! BTW have you guys seen iDate Sam and Freddie? It's awesome isn't it?**

Freddies POV

After Sam and I had breakfast, it was time for something new. We had to find the people who want to kill Sam. The sooner we find them, the better it will be for everyone.

"So here's the plan," I began, while Sam was sitting on a kitchen chair looking at me carefuly. "We both wear disguises so that they will not recognize me or especially you. I will also change the car number and the colour. And when we have an opportunity, we will strike and knock them unconcious."

"What if there's loads of them?" Sam asked.

"Then we go on to plan B." I told her, putting my hands together.

"What's plan B?" I thought for a minute.

"Backup?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What do I wear?" Sam asked, standing up and making her way to the living room.

"That is up to you. I found some of my cousins clothing in a box and there are some wigs in there too."

"I have to wear a wig?" Sam whined.

"You have to be unrecognizable." I picked up the box and handed it to her.

"Fine." After that, I went out of the room and let her get changed.

I decided just to wear my average sun glasses. It's not like I'm THAT famous. No one would recognize me anyway. As usual, I wore my casual clothes. Jeans and a striped shirt (just to irritate Sam).

After about 15 minutes, I knocked on the living room door. "Sam! Are you done yet?"

"Yes!" I heard her shout nervously.

"Well come out then!" I waved my hand in the air randomly.

"I look like a secret agent!" I chuckled a bit.

The door opened slowly and Sam stepped out timidly. She wore a tight, knee lengthed, black skirt with a big black belt on the waist. She had a hot red, tight top, which revealed most of her chest. On her legs were thin black tights and she wore black heeled shoes. I looked up at her face and saw that she had black sun glasses and a dark brown, straight wig. It was up to her shoulders. I'm scared to admit it, but I think she looked kind of hot.

"Can I change this?" She asked politely but I was still in shock to answer.

"Uh...no, no. Y-you look perfect." I tried to sound casual. Sam let a breath escape her mouth and placed her left hand on her hip.

"So... when are we going?" She asked confidently.

"Err... we can go now." I said gesturing to the door.

"Cool, let's go." As Sam was opening the door, I saw her picking up my gun and sliding it behind her big belt at the back so that you could only see the handle of the gun.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Walking out of the door?" Sam suggested, as though she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I meant with the gun." I said clearly and she turned to face me.

"Well, I figured if I am in danger of getting killed, I should probably bring weapons with me." She said, matter-of-factly.

"You are not bringing any guns."

"Why not?" She whined like a little girl. Although, I doubt that little girls carry guns.

"Because you're dangerous!"

"Well, what if I need it to protect me?" She protested.

"Fine! Fine. You can take the gun." I came closer to her. "But you have to hide it." She gave me a questioning look. At that point I grabbed her by the waist and spun her round so that she had her back on me. I grabbed the lower part of her shirt and put it over the handle of the gun so that it left an outline of the gun. I placed my hands on her hips from the back gently and stepped closer to her. She trembled a bit as she sighed. She took both my hands and turned around awkwardly.

"We better get going."

"Yeah." I agreed and nodded.

Sams POV

After the dork changed his car number and the colour of the car, we got into the vehicle and drove into the woods where my hideout was. The car was now blue and didn't look like a police car at all. I have to say that Freddie did a good job on that. I still don't know why he placed his hands on my waist like that. I can still feel his breath against the back of my neck if I concentrate hard enough.

"We're here." Freddie announced.

We were back to the forest where Freddie found me. We stepped out of the car and closed our doors gently. I took my sunglasses off because they were annoying me. It's not even sunny. Freddie took off his glasses too. There should be criminals here for sure. I mean, if there was a man trying to kill us earlier, then surely there had to be more of them nearby.

"You check if there is anyone here and I will be behind those trees." Freddie pointed to some trees far away and I nodded. "Remember, don't let anyone find out that you're Sam. Act like a different person."

"Okay." I agreed and we split up.

I was searching the place for any sign of people. I looked in Freddie's direction and saw him looking around too. For the first time in my life, I was actually terrified.

As I turned around, I saw a man's face right in front of mine. It was covered in scars and he was looking at me right in the eye like a hungry predator. He looked so much bigger than me. I dropped my sunglasses and gasped.

"Hello, beautiful." I was about to scream Freddie's name but the man covered my mouth with his hand and grabbed hold of my wrists. He was covering my mouth so hard that I could barely breathe. The man laughed to himself as he pulled out Freddie's gun out of my belt. "Not as nice as you look are you?" I took my chance and kicked him in his private place with my heel. His grip on me losened and I broke free.

"FREDDIE!" I yelled from the top of my lungs and took a deep breath (I couldn't breathe before).

"Shut up!" The man yelled at me and slapped me on the cheek with the back of his hand which caused me to fall to the ground.

I heard gunshots coming from Freddie so I stayed down on the ground. It lasted for about one minute and then the man grabbed me by the neck from the back. He pointed his gun at my head and shut my mouth with his hand instead of keeping it on my neck. The gesture made me grab his hand with both of mine because he was stopping me from breathing again.

"Drop your weapon or I'll shoot her!" The man yelled to Freddie. I saw Freddie pointing his other gun at the man. I could see that he was nervous and terrified like I was. "Drop it!" He started to hold the trigger firmly with his finger.

"O-okay." Freddie gave up and I rolled my eyes sighing quietly. He placed his gun slowly on the ground, looking at me and the gorilla all the way.

"I might aswell keep this one." The man 'gorilla' pointed his gun at me, smiling, and started taking a few steps back.

"Wait!" Freddie stopped him. "I'll give you this." I could not believe my eyes. Freddie was holding up the expensive necklace that I stole before. How could he take it? It's mine! The man hesitated. "We'll exchange." He finally agreed.

The man dropped his gun and let go of my mouth. Just then, I started to breathe normally again. He held onto my wrist firmly while Freddie was stretching his left arm to give the man the necklace and stretching his right arm at the same time to grab a hold of me. We were stretching like that for twenty seconds and then something when terribly wrong.

Freddie grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me towards him really fast which caused me to slam into his chest. Freddie put me behind his back but it was too late to notice that my wig had fallen off.

"You!" The man yelled and quickly picked up his gun. But not quick enough. Freddie picked up his gun quicker and we ran behind a nearest tree. Bullets were shot in our direction and we were lying on the ground. Freddie was on top of me, protecting me with his body and trying to shoot the man at the same time.

Suddenly, the gunshots stopped and Freddie took our chance. "Quick, run to the car!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just run!" Freddie yelled and helped me up. You know, it's not really nice to run in heels, especially when you're in a forest. But, I still kept going until I reached the car. I guess the disguise didn't work. I looked back to where Freddie was, but he wasn't there. Soon, I realised that the man was aiming at me. I closed my eyes tightly and a gunshot was heard... but I didn't feel anything, except from Freddie's blood against my skin...

**Please tell me what you think? What do you think will happen next? Sorry for the cliffhanger! :P**

**I want at least 5 review for this chapter before I upload! And tell me what your fav bit was! :D**


	6. The Girl Who Saved My Life

**Heeeey! Guess what? I don't own iCarly! I feel so sad that Sam and Freddie broke up in iLove You. :( But, they will get back together I know it! :) Anyway, Enjoy!**

Sams POV

The reality was unbeliavable. Freddie was shot. And he took the bullet for me. I stood on the spot, shocked as Freddie slowly slid down to the floor trying to hold on to me, but failing. I bent down with him trying to help him up, but it was impossible. Freddie groaned as he hit the floor. His blood was flowing like a river as he tried to stop it by pressing his hand against his upper abdominal area.

"Freddie!" I screamed. At the minute, I was panicking, knowing that I might lose Freddie forever. But then, I remembered something. The start of it all. The reason for Freddie's pain.

Automaticly, I pulled out my pocket knife, stood up and threw it in the man's direction. The knife hit him with an incredible amount of force (well, can you blame me?). Yeah, rot in hell! I thought.

I switched back to reality and dropped to my knees. Freddie was leaning against the car and groaning on the floor. What am I supposed to do now? He started breathing heavier and his forehead was a bit moist. So much was running through my head right now.

"Freddie, I am so sorry! It was all my fault!" I grabbed the wounded area with my hand and tried to stop the blood.

"It's cool." He managed to choke out. I shook my head, thinking he was insane. How can it be cool? Freddie groaned again, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth.

"I-I'm gonna call somebody!" I announced and stood up rather quickly. However, before I could move, I felt somebody grab my hand really weakly.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He choked out weakly. I gave him a questioning look. "They are...going to recognise...you" He was right.

"Well..." I was out of excuses. Suddenly, I opened the car door and started searching. Freddie would ask me what I'm doing, but I don't think he had the strength. I found a cell phone and started dialing. My hands were covered in blood and were shaking. Don't think that anybody else is going to use this phone.

After I called the ambulance, I immediately jumped to Freddie's side. I could tell that he couldn't breathe properly. I wrapped my arms around him and by now, he was basically in my lap. This was the most terrifying thing I ever had to experience.

Just when I thought that this can't get any worse, Freddie's eyes started to close and his head started to drop a little. "Freddie." I slapped his cheek gently. "Freddie!" I started to speak louder. "C'mon, the ambulance is going to be here soon. Hold on." He opened his eyes slightly and his head leaned into my chest a bit. I felt him get heavier in my arms. "Freddie!" Tears started dripping down my face.

I heard faint sirens not that far away. By now, I completely broke down. "Freddie. The ambulance is coming!" I never cried that hard in my life before. I wiped the tears out of my face which left a trial of blood down my cheeks.

The sirens were extremely close to us now and I had no choice but to leave Freddie. I gently placed him on the ground and let the last tear drop. By now, I could see the ambulance and all that was left is to run. I glanced back at Freddie and saw him lying on the floor alone. My heart was begging for me to stay with him, but I couldn't. I had to run. So I did.

Freddies POV

All I felt was pain. I've never felt so much pain in my life. Back in the forest, I swore that I was going to die any second.

I was lying on a hospital bed in an empty room. I heard the beeping of a heart rate machine to my left. When I slightly tightened the muscles in my right arm, I felt a needle inside it. I guess it was giving me blood. I turned my head to the left slowly and saw an opened window. It was sunny outside and I could hear the busy traffic.

All I was thinking about is Sam. Where was she now? I wonder if anyone spotted her. What about the criminal that tried to kill us?

I sighed deeply and shifted in the bed.

Suddenly, the door to my right flew open and a familiar voice forced me to turn to look. "FREDDIE!" Ross.

He rushed to my bed and held on to it to prevent him from falling. He had sweat on his forehead and I could tell that he took the stairs instead of the elivator. His weight made it harder for him. "I can't believe you were shot!" He was breathing heavier. I raised my eyebrows. "What where you doing anyway?" He yelled.

"I-I was just-"

"I don't care! As long as you're alive!" Ross hugged me tightly. You know, sometimes he reminds me of Spencer. "I have good news!" I sat up slightly. "John Falous is dead!" He exclaimed. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who's John Falous?"

"The guy who shot you!" I couldn't help but smile.

"That's great!"

"You know what's even better than that?" He clapped his hands together. I shook my head.

"We know where Sam Puckett is!" As soon as he said that my smile dropped. Oh, no. This can't be happening.

"Where is she?" I tried to sound happy.

"Okay, when we found John's body, there was a knife stuck in his back. We took it to the laboratory and found her finger prints. And, John had pictures and details about her." This is worse than being shot!

"So, where is she?" I asked, shakily.

"We don't know yet." Ross answered quickly. I am so confused.

"You just said that you know where she is." I stated.

"No, we will know where she is after the scientists have put her fingerprints on the detector. That way, it will locate her in any parts of the world." I sighed deeply and looked at Ross. He didn't have a bandage on his arm anymore from the night when Sam shot him. "Okay, so I'm gonna take off to the cafeteria." I smiled weakly to Ross and he left.

What am I going to do now? In a matter of days they will know where Sam is. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

My eyes opened slowly to reveal darkness. Police sirens and traffic sounds filled my ears up. What can I say? New York is always awake. The window was wide open which caused cold air hit my skin. The heart rate machine was still beeping. How can you possibly fall asleep when all you hear is that annoying sound?

Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps on the fire escape. I never knew that this hospital had fire escapes. Someone stepped into the room. The silouhette started to make it's way to me slowly. With every step the person took, their face started to become clearer. I didn't notice the face until the person sat on the edge of the bed.

It was Sam.

"Hey." I managed to say. Sam immediately broke down in tears and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and started to rub little circles on her back.

"I-I thought y-you didn't make it." She sobbed. She was still wearing the same clothes she was in the forest. I smiled to myself.

"Shh, I'm okay. Please don't cry." She seemed to stop crying a little and leaned back so that she was sitting on the bed. She wiped her tears with her hand and smiled weakly at me.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Not anymore." We both smiled. I gently rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb.

Suddenly, I realized that I had to tell her a massive problem. Right now, she looked so innocent and sweet, just like Carly. How can I tell her this? If she finds out, she'll probably kill me or something! I'm scared. It's not everyday you hear that the police are after you and know where you are... anywhere in the world!

"Freddie. Freddie!" Sam clicked her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head.

"Y-yeah?"

"I... wanted to ask you if... I could have your apartment key?" She asked hopefully. I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, of course!" My hand searched through the drawers in the little cabinet beside my bed. When I found the key, I gave it to her. "Here." Sam took it out of my hand.

"Thanks." She started to make her way to the window where she appeared in the first place. She was now on the fire escape and I couldn't take my eyes of her. There was definately something special about her.

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me. Wow, she just gave me a sympathy look. Hey! I don't want her to feel sorry for me! "I'll see you in four days!" I smiled and she did the same.

"Yeah." A whisper escaped her mouth. And with that, she was gone.

I should have made her stay longer. I'm so stupid! She is the girl who saved my life! Ah, never mind. I'll see her in four days when I'm out of the hospital. Wait a minute. Have I completely lost my mind? I gave her the key to my apartment!

**Review! Did you love it? Or did you hate it? I want to know your opinions! Don't rely on other people to review this for you.**

**xxxx**


	7. He's Back

**Oh yeah! Chapter 7 is up! **

**I'm also going to write another story so I'm advertising it here! XD I know the name is a bit... well..um.. Okay, it's called 'Sex Friends'. I know! Totally un-clean! XD No kids in that story! I'll be watching you! The story is set after iLove you and iQ never happened. Sam and Freddie can't just be friends so they make a dirty deal. XD Keep your eyes out for that story! It should be coming soon!**

**Anyway, on with this story!**

Sams POV

I never thought that I would brake down in front of Freddie like that. I just couldn't control myself! I had that weird feeling. But hey, he gave me the key to his apartment! It's all mine baby! But what will I do for the next week? While Freddie heals and the doctors stitch up his wound. It's going to be pretty boring. And how am I supposed to order food? Ugh! This is going to be hard. Maybe I could live on pizza and just put sunglasses and a wig on when the delivery boy comes! That's the fastest I ever thought!

I was lying on Freddie's couch flicking through the channels on the TV. Something soon caught my attention and I sat up. "... was nearly killed by Sam Puckett. His location now is the 'Redgreen Hospital'..." The guy on the TV said but before he could continue-

"THEY THINK I SHOT FREDDIE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs jumping from the couch. How stupid can the detectives get?

"... when the ambulance came to Fredward's side, a footage of a blonde-headed woman was caught running away in the deep forest..."

"IT WASN'T ME!" I yelled again. Seriously, I should stop. The neighbourhood will call the cops!

"... a dead body of John Falous was found with a knife in his back..." The guy continued.

"GOOD!" He said John Falous. I guess that's the man's name. Before I could take anymore of it I angrilly switched the TV off. I groaned to myself, fell back onto the couch and sighed, putting my face in both of my hands. I need some ham. I made my way to the fridge and opened the door to find it completely empty. I slammed the door shut and groaned to myself. Seriously, how am I going to survive? Life could not get worse!

Freddie is coming home today! I never thought I would miss him like that but then again, I never thought I'd cry in front of Freddie, become a criminal and tie up the pizza delivery guy. Well, I had to eat somehow!

Right now, I was lying on the couch on my tummy, looking at my nails calmly. The pizza delivery boy was tied up with duct tape all over his body on the floor. He looked about 18 years old. He had red hair and freckles on his face. The boy was dressed in his pizza uniform and was really skinny. He looked like a dork. But Freddie is a hot one. Wait... WHAT?

"Sooo, are you scared..." I looked at his name tag. "Jamie?" Wow, he looks like a dork, AND his name is dorky. He screamed through the duct tape on his mouth, which wasn't that loud. He looked at me and his eyes were full with fear. I guess that answers it. "Stupid question." I chuckled to myself. Wow, I'm so evil. I wonder what's running through his mind right now. Again, stupid question.

Suddenly, I heard a key turn in the lock at the front door. I guess that's Freddie with his second key. Finally someone to buy me food! I rushed out of the living room ignoring Jamie's screams. And there I saw Freddie. Good as new. You couldn't even tell that he was shot. He had a serious expression on his face and so did I.

"Puckett." He greeted nodding his head.

"Benson." I decided to do the same. We just stood there looking at each other with serious expressions. Soon, the corner of his mouth started to rise up and his mouth turned into a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Come here." He gestured with his head for me to come towards him. We both laughed lightly and put our arms around each other. I know this sounds cheesy, but for the first time in my life, I actually knew that someone missed me. My smile could not fade away. Freddie's hands travelled down to my waist and stopped there, on my hips. He leaned back and looked me in the eyes. I immediately got lost in them. His left hand brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. Our faces suddenly grew serious and Freddie looked at my lips. Oh, are we having one of these awkward moments again?

Before we could create more awkwardness, the pizza delivery boy screamed from the living room. Freddie raised his eyebrow and let go of me.

"What was that?" He asked, stepping towards the living room.

"Nothing?" Freddie looked at me and entered the living room faster. He saw Jamie and looked back at me tilting his head to the side. Yep, anger is detected. He folded his arms and sighed.

"Explanation?" I rocked back and fourth with my hands behind my back, looking out of the window as if nothing happened. "Sam?" He definately had anger in his voice but I could tell that he was trying to hold back laughter. Who are you and what have you done to Freddie?

"I was hungry!" I blurted out, waving my arms. Freddie's eyes widened.

"You didn't try to eat him, did you?" He asked. Was he serious? I'm not that stupid!

"No! But I did eat his pizza." I corrected and raised my eyebrows. He looked at me simply and nodded.

Freddies POV

Since I came back from the hospital nothing has really changed. Except from Sam. Was she completely out of her mind? Tying up a pizza delivery boy and forcing him to cook pizza for her! He is a delivery boy, not a cook! Poor Jamie.

My wound seemed to be a lot better now. The doctor gave me plenty of patched to change when the other one gets dirty, so yeah, that's helpful. Also, Sam seemed to be a lot nicer to me. I don't know why but it's definately not because I was shot. She's not that kind of person.

And the biggest problem we had right now was my team members finding out where Sam is. They could find her in a matter of days and I still haven't told her. I'm surprised that they didn't get her in the week when I was in the hospital. There is a part of me that really doesn't want me to let her go. The weird part...maybe.

**REVIEW! I am going to write these bits first and then it will get into action. In an action way and a dirty way. ;) Prepare for some steamy chapters!**


	8. A Night With Freddie

**OMG! I finally uploaded this chapter! I actually changed the ending because it would not make sense if I did it the other way. But I'm happy :) And I hope you're happy too! Don't miss the next chapter! It's going to be epic :D Enjoy!**

Freddies POV

Nothing has been happening in the past two days. Except that me and Sam have been getting on really well. I have a feeling that she might be feeling guilty for me being shot. And I don't want any pity. But I've been making her feel like it wasn't her fault. I have my ways, baby.

We've been hanging out. In my apartment of course. It's not like we go to Groovie Smoothie or something. Well, it's not like we CAN go to Groovie Smoothie. We're in New York after all, not Seattle.

Oh, and have I told you about Jamie? Yes? No? Ah, I'll tell you again. Sam let him go. Yes, unbelievable isn't it? I thought she was going to kill him or something, but no. She made a deal with him apparently. He doesn't tell anyone or she will kill him. Now, that's more like Sam. Not a deal either really. He didn't have a choice. Poor pizza delivery boy.

Right now, me and Sam were playing a game that she suggested. Okay, ready for this? The rules are:

- All the lights in the appartment have to be off

- One person has a torch and tries to find the other person in the place where they've hidden

- Once the've found them, they have to tackle them to the ground if they can

The game is called 'Hunter' and I was the one who was playing the game right now. The apartment was as dark as inside someone's ass. My torch was lightening my bedroom door. I was so freaked out right now. I hope that Sam woun't jump out of the corner and scare the hell out of me. I sighed and took a step forward.

Sams POV

I was hiding behind Freddie's closet, leaning on my back. This was my favourite game in the whole world. I loved spooking people like that but I know that Freddie is scared easily so I'll go easy on him. NOT. Expect the unexpected.

I heard someone move behind the door so I tried to hold my breath and not move an inch. What? I don't want to be tackled to the floor! I heard a click from the door lock and my eyes widened. How did he know? I moved around the closet so that he wouldn't see me and held my breath again. It was so dark that I couldn't see my own nose. Man, I wish I was a cat right now. I could hear footsteps inside the room. With all the silence, they sounded really loud.

Suddenly, I felt a hand brush mine and then tighten the grip a little. I decided not to react just to see whats going to happen. The back of a hand moved slowly up my arm and I shivered. It felt a bit warm against my skin because I was wearing a tight T-Shirt. The hand was now on my shoulder and travelling towards my neck. It brushed my long hair away which landed over my other shoulder. Okay, what is the nub playing at? I felt his chest press against my back and his warm breath was blowing on my neck. Both of Fredweird's hands were on my shoulders and were now travelling downwards. Slowly, they reached the top of my chest. Then lower. And lower. And lower. This has to stop until he reaches my woman area! Stupid Freddie.

I elbowed him in the upper abdominal area, just above his healing wound. He groaned in pain and I could tell that he kneeled down a little clutching his wound with his hand even though it was dark. Wow, now I feel sorry for him. It must hurt a lot. Well, it's his fault! He was the one who started to...well, be weird!

"What was that for?" He groaned weakly and I immediately felt guilty. What should I do? I don't want to apologize and be all girly!

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" And there goes my personality. Well done Puckett (!) I grabbed Freddie's hand that was on the wound and led him to the bed in the dark. I found a nearby table lamp and turned it on while sitting down on the bed with him. "I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I don't want you to go back to the hospit-" I was silenced by Freddie's finger on my lips. He was smirking and looking into my eyes.

"Hey, relax. It's not your fault. It was all mine." Freddie comforted. Ah, what a gentelman. Taking the blame. But it was kinda his fault. Shouldn't have touched me. His finger slipped down and he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. Okay, whats wrong with him lately? If he has a crush on me, he can just say! It's not like I'll murder him! Well...

"So, you hurt?" I asked, lamely.

"No." Simple answer. And then his was staring at me again. I really have to break the tension! So I took both of his wrists and pinned him to the floor easily. He didn't even hezitate!

"I win!" I yelled and jumped up from Freddie making his laugh. What the hell is wrong with him? That does it! I ran up to him where he was lying and slapped him hard across the face. His hand automatically went up to his cheek.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He yelled. Now that's better. I couldn't help but laugh my head off. My turn to be amused.

Suddenly, I felt two arms around my waist and before I knew it, I was on the floor. Freddie was on top of me holding my wrists to my sides so that I couldn't punch him anywhere. "Do you have any idea how long you can be locked up for, for slapping a cop?" He asked me seriously. I was acting like a child and tried to make my smile fade away but it was impossible. "Sam?" Okay, let's face it, I'm bad at acting. I burst into laughter once more but this time quietly. "I hate you so much right now." Freddie stated, smiling at me.

Me and Freddie were sat near the couch, leaning on it. The lights were off and there were candles all over the room providing us with just enough light to see each other's features. In case you're wondering, no we're not trying to be romantic or something. We were playing dares (my idea) and I dared him to light up all the candles in his house in 30 seconds. I supported my head with my hand while my elbow was on the end of the couch. Freddie looked like he was lost in my eyes or something because he was staring at me while I was talking, and smirking all the way! I snapped my finger in front of his face and he blinked.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" I asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah. Of course I am." He hezitated before talking. I rolled my eyes at him. He's annoying me so much! I have to get this out of him!

"Okay, what's going on?" I snapped. He gave me an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day! And the worst part is that you never tell me what you're thinking about!" I explained being irritated.

"You never ask me what I'm thinking about!" He snapped back, sitting up.

"Well, I'm asking you now!"

"Fine!" He got closer to me and looked at me with a very serious expression. He took a deep breath and started talking. "I haven't had sex in a very long time." I looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't reply. Was he serious? I was absolutelly speechless. I felt like fainting and not wanting to wake up. I was horrified! The candle lights were lighting up his face.

Suddenly, Freddie burst out laughing as he leaned back again. Seriously, does he have a death wish? "It was a joke." He managed to choke out inbetween his laughs. "Should have seen your face!" I was trying so hard not to look confused and weak and more angry but it was impossible. He got me this time. Freddie continued to laugh and I was starting to smile by now. He is so good at getting revenge.

"Okay, okay, you got me, can we not make a big deal out of this?" I offered, pushing him back slightly and starting to chuckle. By now, I was lughing with him and we were trying not to loose balance and fall even though we were sitting on the floor. I am so crazy. I'm supposed to be mad at him. Never mind.

Fredward blew out the candles and turned the lights on instead. The smoke from the fire filled the room with a smoky kind of smell. I felt like I was on a field at Bonfire Night. It was 5 am and I was completely tired. I can't believe that me and Freddie actually stayed up all night playing games. And he didn't mind! I was sitting on the couch trying not to lay down because if I do, then I'll probably fall asleep. It was still dark on the streets although the sun should rise in about 15 minutes. Yep, I watched the news. Freddie joined me on the couch and looked at me so I turned my head to him lamely.

"Do you think we should go to sleep?" He asked me, obvious tiredness in his eyes.

"Well, there's no point now. It's nearly time to wake up...you know... for normal people." I said, slowing down in the middle. He nodded and agreed.

Suddenly, I regretted everything I have said. I could care less if I fell asleep and hit the floor. I just needed to sleep. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and my head started to lean forward a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder to stop me from falling. Freddie said something but I couldn't hear him. Actually, I didn't even care. My body was forced to lean to the right and I landed softly on Freddie's lap. I could feel him stroking my hair gently and relaxed more until I completely blacked out.

**What did you think? Review and tell me what your favourite part is! I love the reviews! Keep them coming! xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. The Betrayal

**Congratulations! Chapter 9 is up! ;) Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! **

Sams POV

I had the best day with Freddie today. I know that I can't really go outside or look out of the window, but he makes all of these problems disappear. Today we played more games. I know that sounds a bit childish but it really isn't. We couldn't stop laughing all the way. Next, Freddie attempted to cook his omlette but it ended up on the ceiling. Honestly, that was the most hilarious thing I have ever witnessed. There isn't a place in the whole world where I'd rather be at right now.

"...and then she randomly started wacking the tree with her cane!" I was telling Freddie a funny story while giggling like a maniac. He burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join him. That's how we spent the rest of the day. Just laughing about nothing. My cheeks are sore right now.

I lied down onto the floor with my hands on my forehead. Freddie chuckled at me and lied down onto his chest with his arms folded under his chin. It took us ten minutes to finally settle down. Freddie smiled at me and sat up while I stayed lying on the floor.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked me, smirking. I rolled my eyes. My cheeks are sore and he wants to tickle me?

"Oh, c'mon Freddie, not now..." I trailed off.

"Why not? You scared?" He asked getting closer to me.

"I'm not scared of anything!" I spat and he chuckled. He placed his hands on my hips while mine were above my head. He leaned over me so that I could look up at him comfortably. Wow, that is not the position you want to be in with your best friend. His hands started going up and down my body and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are ticklish!" He proved and I shook his hands off me. I sat up and got comfortable on the floor.

"No, I'm not!" He started chasing me around the floor on his knees. Suddenly, I was pulled back by the waist and before you knew it, I was in Freddie's lap. He held me tightly so that I wouldn't get away. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck which made me shiver and relax straight away. I stopped struggling and Freddie's grip lightened. His hands were on my stomach and were slowly letting go of me completely. I slowly turned my head to the right and felt Freddie's warm breath brush past my cheek. Right now, his hand was on my left cheek, brushing away the strand of hair that was in my face. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes as his pupils widened slowly. I turned the rest of my body to face him on the floor slowly.

Suddenly, it felt like the whole world was spinning round. All I could see is Freddie and his beautiful eyes. But that didn't last for long because he closed them and started leaning in slowly. Wait...what? My eyes widened and I felt myself back away a little but something slowed me down. Freddie's hand was on the back of my head pushing it slowly forward. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. That's what I felt like. I decided to play along and close my eyes aswell. My top lip was touching his lip so lightly that I wasn't even sure whether to call that touching. I took a deep breath in and thought that I would lean in really quickly. Okay, just lean in very quickly, don't waste time. I could feel Freddie's breath along my lips. We were about to kiss when a loud irritating sound was heard from the coffee table. Ugh, typical. Me and Freddie jumped away and were lost for words.

"Y-you better g-get that." I stuttered pointing to the phone. He nodded quickly.

"I-I will." Freddie stood up and rushed to the phone. "Hello?" I heard him ask from the distance. "Yeah, sure...bye." Oh my God, he finished the 'conversation'. What am I going to say to him about the 'kiss'? Freddie turned around to face me and pointed to the TV. Phew, he's changing the subject. "Ross tells me that I better switch the news on." Oh, not Ross. And I hate news! They always have bad news for me! But I nodded anyway and handed him the remote, praying that I won't drop it (my hands were shaking). He turned the TV on and the news channel came up.

"...any minute now, the detector is going to be switched on and the location of the criminal will be succesfully spotted..." Wait a minute, what detector? I stood up from the floor and listened to more details. Then, it hit me.

"Oh my God, they are going to find out where I am!" I panicked and looked at Freddie who looked concerned. "How did they even make the detector?"

"The finger prints from the knife that was in John Falous's back..." Freddie trailed off and put his hand on the back of his neck. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Freddie opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. I forrowed my eyebrows and opened my mouth in disgust. He gave me an apologizing look. I couldn't hide my anger anymore. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Look, Sam I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" I started walking around the room not knowing where to put my hands. Seriously, I could kill Freddie right now if I wanted to. "How could you? I though that I could trust you!" I spat at him. He walked over to me and tried to calm me down.

"You can! I-I just-" He stuttered and held my wrists which I easily shrugged off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him. I could feel that he was sorry but what the hell? He thinks I'll forgive him that easily?

"I just didn't want to upset you!" He explained. Is he kidding me? He didn't want to upset me? That didn't work out well did it? I started running out of words and stuttered.

"Y-you're impossible!" I yelled at him and ran over to the window. It bursted open and the cold air of New York hit my body. It made me even colder to know that I was wearing just a pair of shorts, tight blue top and some light shoes. I looked down and became dizzy. There were cars driving past the building and they were the size of a card board box to me. Why is it always that in emergencies, you have to face your worst fears? I felt a tight grip around my wrist which pulled me back slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddie yelled at me. Is he blind or something?

"I'm getting out of here!" I yanked his hand away and got hold of a metal pole which joined to the fire escape. Oh, this brings back the memories to when me and Carly were stuck on a collapsing platform.

"Are you crazy? You could fall! And people will see you!" I heard him shout from behind me.

"Do you think I'm worried about people right now?" I started climbing the fire escape trying not to slip and not to look down. I was breathing heavily trying to stay brave. The metal poles where so cold that it made my hands red and sore. The wind made it even harder to climb. It was trying to blow me away but I kept the tight grip. I was on the fith floor now. Whoa, that was fast. Why did I have to climb down the fire escape anyway? I could have used the elevator. Ah, I guess Freddie was right. I am crazy. Right now, I was two metres away from the ground. I straightened my arms out so that I was hanging off the fire escape. It seemed to high anyway, but I couldn't just hang here all day. I closed my eyes and jumped off bravely.

As soon as my legs hit the ground, I bended them to cause less damage. It still hurt though.

I slowly stood up and looked around. There weren't that many people on the street, just five or seven. They all had shocked expressiond on their faces and I just frowned. I saw a nearby sports car and unlocked the door quickly before getting inside.

Freddies POV

I cannot believe what just happened. Sam was outside and the worst part is that she stole someone's car and I had no idea where she was going! It's all my fault. I should have told her earlier. Now, I can't do anything about it. My only choice is to destroy the detector and find Sam. Great, that's what I'm going to do. I saw Sam drive off in a blue sports car with an incredible amount of speed, causing steam to escape from under the car.

I rushed over to the front door as fast as I could, grabbing my car keys on the way. I could not waste time putting my coat on so I left it in the apartment. I slammed the door shut and rushed down the main stairs.

When I got to the car, I quickly turned the key so that the engine was on. Now all I had to do was find the detector and Sam before anyone else could find her. This is going to be a piece of cake. NOT.

**What did you think? C'mon! Make me smile! Review! :D I love this story and I hope you love it too! Criticism in reviews is accepted. LOL**


	10. Mood Swings

**Sorry for the long wait. I changed my mind about this chapter loads of times. Did I make a right decision? There's only one wait to find out :) :**

Freddie's POV

I arrived to the police station and made my way to my boss's office. I tried to hide my nervousness as hard as I could so that nobody will get suspicious about anything. I had to find that detector as fast as I could before anyone would be able to use it. I pushed the door open to Officer Kyle's office without knocking. Yes, that was my boss's name. He was about 50 and looked kind of bold. He looked up at me from the paper he was filling in. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where the detector might be?" I asked without any hesitation.

"What detector?" He looked surprised and dropped his pen onto the table. I looked down and then back up again. "And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I can't work today." I answered.

"Why not?" Does he have to question everything? I'm nervous as it is and he's just wasting my time!

"Because I'm on maternity leave." I lied and put my hands in my pockets. He raised his eyebrow at me and smiled.

"I didn't know you were married." He stated and folded his arms.

"I-I have a girlfriend." I lied again and stuttered a bit. Kyle started to chuckle and unfolded his arms.

"Managed to knock her up already, huh?" I hope I'm not going all red right now. I hate lying to people and I really need more lessons on that. Suddenly, Kyle burst out laughing and I noticed that he was joking so I started fake laughing too. Oh, I really don't have time for this. I stopped 'laughing' and looked at Kyle again.

"Do you know where the detector is or not?" I asked a bit too harshly. He sighed and looked at me.

"The detector that tracks down Samantha Puckett?" He asked and my eyes lit up. I nodded quickly and he closed his eyes. "It's in the reception." As soon as he said that, I launched straight through the door that was opened already and made my way to the reception. "Wait! I thought that you're on maternity leave!" I heard Kyle yell after me. I hope he's not going to chase after me. That won't be good.

I reached the reception and my eyes scanned the room as fast as they could. The reception's walls were all white and there were certificates all around the room. It also had a little desk for the receptionist but she wasn't there. I spotted a young boy in the corner of the room holding some sort of camera, only without the lens. My eyes widened in realisation and I looked at the man's face. Damn it! It was a new employee! How am I supposed to get the detector off him?

I slowly made my way to the boy across the room. He looked like he was eighteen. I bit my lip and he looked up at me slowly. "Hey." I greeted simply. He gave me a quick smile and looked back down to the detector. Okay, then. You want it the hard way? Let it be the hard way.

"Excuse me?" Holy chizz! Did I just say that out loud? Without any hesitation, I raised my right hand and stabbed him in the back of the neck with the corner of the hand. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground, completely blacked out. What did I just do? I looked around and noticed that nobody were anywhere near the reception.

I took the opportunity and picked up the detector quickly. There was a red mark on the screen moving very fast on some kind of motorway. Why does it always have to be so far away?

Sam's POV

That stupid Fredfreak. Idiot. I hate him so much! How could he do this? Not even tell me about that shitty detector! Idiot! If I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him! And kick him in the places that should never be kicked! GRRRRRR! He's such an idiot! Stupid hob knocker!

I was driving down the deserted motorway at the top speed. I could care less if I run anyone over! Not like I could, because it's deserted. I don't even know where I'm going! Where the hell am I supposed to go? I can't go back to my hideout. There are people trying to kill me there! I am so angry that I think I'm going to cry! But I won't, because I haven't completely lost my mind.

I saw a car driving towards me on the same lane. Is it a drunk driver or something? It was getting pretty close and I could just make out what car it was. Police car? Oh, shit. Not now. Just one car? Won't they need backup? As my heart started to beat faster, I couldn't concentrate on what to do. Should I stop and get arrested? Or go on full speed and make the cars collide? Not much of a choice, huh?

Oh my God, we were approaching each other so fast, that I couldn't control my breathing. I don't want to die! I don't want to get arrested either! We were about nineteen yards away from each other and I stepped on the brakes. But it's not as good as it sounds. My car was going so fast before, that when I hit the brakes, it moved in a circle and nearly tipped over. Thank God I wasn't upside down. I noticed that my hands were shaking and I gripped tighter onto the starring wheel.

I slowly lifted up my head to see a police car face to face with mine. My head was rising more until I could fully see the person in the driver's seat. He was looking at me the same way I was looking at him, only with less surprise in his eyes. Wait a minute... FREDDIE? I cannot believe he's playing games now. That's it; I'm going to kill him.

As I got out of the car, I slammed the door shut, hoping that the glass would break. But it didn't. Freddie started to get out of his car too and sent me a smile. Smile? Does he have any idea what's going to happen?

"Hey." He greeted and grinned. Without any hesitation, I clenched my fists, gained my courage and punched him in the stomach with all of my strength. He is so lucky that I didn't get his wound. He fell onto his knees and clenched his stomach with his arms. "What was that for?" He choked out with difficulty.

"Oh, you want more?" I asked in a sweet tone and put my hands on my hips. He looked up at me with a horrified look and shook his head.

"N-No, no, no. I-I don't." He kept on shaking his head.

"Well, TOO BAD!" He was really pissing me off right now. I got ready to kick him but when I swung my leg towards him, he grabbed my ankle and pulled. I let out a shriek as I landed on my back on the ground. Wow, that's painful. I groaned and felt what Freddie was doing. He handcuffed my legs together so that I couldn't move them. Dude, they are called handcuffs, not leg cuffs!

As I was running out of choices, I dug my feel into his stomach and threw Freddie over me with my legs. Nice one, Sam. I sat up and struggled to stand up but did it anyway. I looked down at my legs and noticed that my ankles were so tight together that if I try to walk I might fall and break my nose. Suddenly, I felt someone push me and tried to balance with my legs but it was impossible. I started falling face first downwards but before I hit the ground, I felt two hands grab either side of my arms and I opened my eyes to see floor right in front of my face. Phew.

Before I knew it, my hands were handcuffed and Freddie was lying on my back, trying to stop me from struggling. "Get off me!"

"No!"He replied, simply. My face was pressing against the cold ground and it kind of hurt. I tilted my head back as hard as I could, trying not to touch the ground. "I will not let go until you stop moving!" Freddie warned. I swear I could kill him if only the handcuffs were gone. Suddenly, a plan popped into my head and I smirked. I stopped moving and Freddie's grip lightened. He sighed in relief while pulling me up to my feet. If only he knew what was coming up.

Before I could say anything, Freddie leaned me against his car and held onto my arms from the back. My chest pressed up against the car window. Freddie's hands started to move down my body as he reached my backside. I realised what he was doing: Checking for weapons. He slowly took out my pocket knife and dropped it onto the floor. Damn.

I smirked and looked down as he turned me to face him. Freddie raised his eyebrow as he held onto my shoulders. "What?" He asked and I stared into his eyes which made him even more confused.

"Don't be like that." I tried to hide my anger in my voice, which made me sound...kind of sexy.

"Huh?" His eyes widened in surprise. Looks like my plan is working! I began to breathe through my mouth as I tilted my head to the side a bit.

Freddie's POV

What the hell is she doing? She wanted to kill me five minutes ago and now she's all...sexy! What is she trying to do? I shrugged it off and started searching for more weapons, knowing how Sam can be. I trailed my hands sown her front body and reached the chest. I felt a bump, so there was definitely a weapon. Why does it have to be there?

I sighed and placed my hand under her tank top just above her breast. "Enjoying yourself?" I heard Sam ask me with a smirk. Then, it hit me. Sam was planning this all along! I can't believe that I nearly fell for it! If she wants to play that game, fine. We'll play that game.

"Actually," I grabbed the pocket knife in her brazier and threw it on the floor. "Yes." Her pupils widened and she furrowed her eyebrows. Ha! Got you now, Puckett! I grabbed her hips and pushed them against mine which made her moan a little. Wow, now I'm turned on. For real. I could tell that she was confused. She couldn't possibly carry this on.

"Take the handcuffs off." She commanded. Yeah, like that'll happen!

"No." I answered and slammed her back against the car so that now I was leaning over her. I still had a hold of her hips.

"It hurts." She reminded me and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt her push me with her hip into my ribs. I could tell that it was meant to hurt but Sam didn't have her arms or legs to help. I gave her a weird look.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Piss off." Huh? What's the matter with her? Why all the extreme mood swings? She turned her head away from me and furrowed her eyebrows. I am so confused.

I sighed and closed my eyes. There was only one thing to do. The thing that we never finished nor started. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. "Sam." She turned her head to look at me and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. My hand held up her chin.

Without any hesitation I pressed my lips against hers gently. I felt her shift where she was standing and close her eyes slowly. My hand cupped her cheek and then trailed down to hold her neck. I broke the kiss after ten seconds and looked her in the eyes. There. It was done. I looked down at my feet to find words to say. Suddenly, Sam leaned under my face and looked at me in disappointment. Before I knew it, her lips were firmly pressed against mine once more. As soon as that happened, I kissed her back with more passion and my hands slipped down her arms where the handcuffs were. I took out a little key out of my pocket and quickly opened the handcuffs. As soon as her hands were free, she tangled them in my hair and tugged slightly.

I let my tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she immediately responded to and opened her mouth. Our tongues started a battle and Sam moaned against the kiss. I'm surprised she didn't punch me in the stomach and run away yet. But it just felt natural. I opened the car door and we stumbled into the back seat. I laid on top of Sam and closed the door with my foot. My hands travelled down to Sam's waist as Sam started undoing buttons on my shirt.

**Oooooh, it's getting hot in here. Ooh la, la. LOL. REVIEW! Tell me what you think :D**


	11. Chris and Dave

**Sorry, for the short chapter and thanks for your reviews! They were amazing! i hope you enjoy this one. I worked really hard...**

Sam's POV

I cannot believe that this is actually happening. I am kissing Freddie Benson in his car in the backseat! I can't believe he actually kissed me back. I thought that he hated me. Wait a minute, am I in love? Oh, great. This is just like a movie: Someone is trying to kill me and then someone comes around and makes you fall in love. What happens next. Maybe I'll die. There you go Sam, that's the spirit (!)

My tank top was now on the car floor and Freddie's shirt was too. I wasn't surprised that he had a six pack. He's a cop after all. He always chases after criminals and probably works out somewhere and oh my God, he is hot! He's hotter than the hottest guy in the world! He IS the hottest guy in the world! And I'm kissing him! Life could not get better.

I felt his hand on my back, starting to get closer to the bra strap. Whoa, I do not want us to do it in his car. Well, I kind of do but think of the disadvantages! I started kissing him harder to put him off taking my bra off. He groaned at the process and slammed me against the car door. I couldn't help but moan loudly as the handle digged into my back painfully. In a good way; that was hot. No, not me moaning, Freddie pushing me against the door. Yeah, you got it.

Suddenly, I heard police sirens in the distance. Oh, you're freaking kidding me! Freddie broke away from me and looked out of the back windscreen. I heard him sigh as he started gathering our clothes.

"What's going on?" I asked, pretending to be dumb. He passed me my tank top and slipped his shirt on.

"They're here." Freddie answered as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Who's here?" I asked and immediately rolled my eyes at myself. He smirked at me and grabbed my arm. I was lifted up and was placed to sit on my knees.

"My work mates." He answered with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Stay here." He ordered and kissed me on the lips one more time. I smiled and did my victory dance on the back seat. Wow, I thought we were just fooling around.

I looked out of the window and saw a police car pull over with confused guys in the vehicle. I ducked a bit to not be visible to the outside.

Freddie's POV

Oh, crap. Chris and Dave pulled over and switched off the engine. Yes, that's their names. I don't even talk to them much. I have a feeling that they always try to get me fired. Never mind.

"Freddie!" Chris got out of the car and greeted me. Dave just sat in the front seat, staring at the weird setting. Can you blame him? I smiled at Chris and nodded my head, trying to look casual. "What happened here?" He asked in his cheery tone.

I observed him and saw that he was wearing his uniform as same as Dave. They were both brunettes. How the hell am I going to explain this? "Uh, just a little crash. The criminal got away." I added quickly at the end. I'm not going to get far in this job if I keep losing criminals am I?

"Shame." He nodded. Chris looked over my shoulder and towards the car. I quickly stepped to the right, blocking his sight. "Is something wrong? You're not trying to hide something are you?" My guts tightened.

"Psh, no!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Okay, that was the best lie ever. His eyes narrowed and I decided to change the topic before he suspects anything. "Hey, could you tell Kyle about the criminal and that we have to catch him as soon as we can?" I asked rather fast. He gave me a weird look and pursed his lips.

"Sure." Chris nodded and made his way back to his car to where Dave was sat. As soon as Chris was inside, I saw them talking amongst themselves. That was so close. I turned around and tried to search for Sam inside the car but she was invisible. Wow, she's good at hide and seek.

I heard the roar of an engine behind me and turned my head towards the sound. The car was driving away and I waved at it as if it would make it go faster. It sped off over the horizon. Yes, that's how long the road was. I watched it dissapear into the air until all that was left was a rolling tumbleweed. Thank God.

I snapped back to reality and walked towards the car where Sam was.

I didn't rush to get back there. I took a few moments to sum up everything that has happened. Firstly, I reunited with Sam. It was amazing to be back with her, like we always were in school. I always thought that was a bad thing until now. I think I am starting to fall in love with her. My life would be boring without her. I would always be stuck in my office, filling in the papers. But with Sam, she gives me an adventure of a lifetime in one day. I felt the air getting colder as the sun was starting to set, slowly. I looked up from the ground to see Sam resting her chin on her folded arms with the window opened. The wind was blowing her hair gently which made her look even more beautiful, if that's possible. I smiled at her and she returned it. Oh, I want to kiss her so much right now. I leaned down so that my head was on the same level as hers.

But before I could kiss her, she held up the detector right in front of my face. The red dot was beeping like crazy and making an irritating sound. "You have the detector." Sam smiled and looked deeply into my eyes.

"How do you think I would have ever found you?" Sam let out a breath and smiled widely. I took the detector from her hand and she gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Destroying it." My answer was simple. I loosened my grip on the gadget and it dropped to the ground with a plastic sounding thud. But that wasn't enough. So I lifted up my foot and stomped on it as hard as I could. The plastic flew all over and I immediately sighed in relief when it stopped beeping. "There. It's gone." I confirmed and looked up at Sam. To my surprise, she closed the window and I heard the door click. I took a step back and noticed what she was doing.

Sam stepped out of the car and adjusted to the pain the stones on the ground were giving her because of her light slippers. The car door slammed shut and I looked Sam in her ocean blue eyes. Her hand traced my jaw line as both of my hands pulled her hips towards mine. She cupped my cheek with one of her hands and slowly started leaning in. I responded quickly and captured my lips with hers. Before I knew it, I was drounded in pure bliss. I traiced my tongue across her bottom lip and she slowly let it in. Wow, what a nice way to forgive someone, right?

Normal POV

"WHERE IS SHE?" The dark hooded figure screamed at his crew. All five men were terrified of him. They tried to stay silent but somehow a few whimpers were released. "We had a chance of finding her, but all you brought me was this?" The figure held up broken pieces of plastic which were soon dropped to the ground.

"S-Sir?" A stuttering man stepped forward from the line and started speaking. "She can't be that far away because-" There was a gun shot and the man dropped dead.

"Anyone else have any good ideas?" All the men stayed quiet. "I thought so." The figure sighed and sat down on a wooden chair near the metalic door. "I'm going to get my revenge. We all are. John should have never died. All because of that bitch!" Some glass cups were smashed into pieces no the floor, and some were left on the table. "You'll see. Samantha will be tortured. Firstly, we will attack her heart. We need to find her police boyfriend."

**DON, DON, DON! This is the first time I'm actually afraid of my own story! LOL. Review and tell me what you think. You can also tell me what YOU want to happen. Not the whole story, just a little scene. I will try to include it! :D REVIEW!**


	12. Tea and Burns

**Oh, I can't believe I finished this chapter. I was completely clueless of what to write, but soon got insparation by daydreaming at school. XD Anyway, let's see what you think:**

Sam's POV

Okay, so let me just sum up everything that has happened so far. I go to jail, Freddie points a gun at me, I punch him and run away, he finds me in a forest and takes me home, we have fun (not in the dirty way) and get on really well, he then betrays me and I run away but then Freddie finds me, we make out and now here we are. Crazy huh? Well, if you think that's crazy, you should know what happened today. That was totally out of this universe.

Me and Freddie walked into his apartment and he threw his keys onto the nearby chair. He turned to face me and I smirked at him timidly. He did the same and started rocking back and forth on his feet. I looked down and realised that it was starting to get a bit to awkward. I sighed and rubbed my arms together.

"So..." He trailed off. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah." I blurted out, obviously out of words. He sighed deeply and waved his arms about. "Uhh, I'm gonna take a shower." I quickly changed the topic. He looked up at me and nodded in a hurry.

"Good idea." Freddie agreed. "Here's the bathroom." He motioned towards the bathroom that was behind the door. I opened the door quickly and stepped into the sparkling white bathroom. Thank God. That was way too awkward, plus I could really use a shower right now. "Wait!" I heard Freddie call behind me. Okay, now what? "You need a towel." He handed me a white, fluffy towel and I chuckled a bit.

"Of course, I do." I took the towel from him and immediately felt electricity run right through my body because of our skins touching. Oh, shit. It's happening again. Freddie noticed this and pulled away awkwardly.

"Want any help with the shower?" He asked, trying to be helpful. But honestly, it sounded like he was desperate for sex. Suddenly, he realised what he has said and I could tell that he mantally kicked himself because he closed his eyes tightly and sighed in annoyance. I smirked at him and shook my head. Thank God he stopped. "Actually, I meant that the water doesn't get hot enough sometimes." Oh! He's still talking!

"Okay, y-you can... do the water...thing." I nodded my head and he walked past me into the bathroom. In one minute, he sorted out the water and walked up to face me. I smiled at him and looked down.

"It's done."

"Cool." I replied, as Freddie made his way out of the bathroom. I closed the door before anything else could happen and sighed in relief.

Freddie's POV

I am such a freak. I'm probably scaring Sam away now. But we still kissed so that should mean something, right? I heard the water stopped running which signified that Sam has probably got out of the shower. I decided that while she gets changed, I should probably make us some tea. I know it's boring but it's 11pm anyway. We can't drink alcohol! After I made us tea, I heard gentle footsteps making their way towards the kitchen.

My head turned to see Sam smiling at me in the doorway. She was dressed in blue sweats and a simple white shirt. I couldn't help but smile at her. She walked towards me and rested her hands on the counter top. "I made tea." She chuckled and thanked me, taking her cup.

"It's good." She commented on the tea and smiled at me again.

Suddenly, I got lost in her ocean blue eyes again as my smile faded. Why does this keep happening to me? I noticed that she was starting to stare back into my eyes and relax a little. All of a sudden, Sam's pupils became smaller and she sucked in a quick breath with her clenched teeth which made a 'ssss' sound. Before I knew what was happening, her grip on the cup loosened and it dropped to the floor, smashing into pieces. Oh, boy. "I am so sorry!"

"Sam, don't start apologising." I comforted her but that still wasn't enough. I got on my knees to pick up the pieces and she did the same.

"How could I not apologise? It's all my fault!" Sam had concern in her eyes whilst collecting all the little pieces into one pile which were mixed with now warm tea.

"No, it's my fault. The cup was to hot and it burned your finger." I stated back. "Let me see it." I leaned for her hand but she snatched it away.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let me see it." I repeated and quickly got hold of her wrist so that she couldn't get away again. I held up her hand in front of my face and noticed that there was a red mark near her finger nail. Without hesitation, I got her of her feet and led her to the sink before placing her finger into ice cold water that was running down. My hand held hers to make sure she doesn't move away.

"Dude, I'm fine." She assured me while chuckling.

"See? Now you're going to have that scar for life." I told her and shook my head in dissapointment.

"It's tiny!" She squeaked as she burst into laughter. I smiled at her and looked her in the eyes again. Okay, I'm slowly looking away. You know what happened last time. But something stopped me everytime. I turned the tap to stop the water from running and sighed.

All of a sudden, she grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me into a kiss. Again, I felt the tingling sensation all over my body and closed my eyes. Her lips felt so warm against mine and I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let my tongue inside her mouth. We soon broke apart for air and I found that her arms were now snaked around my neck. We kept our foreheads together and I lightly started tugging on her shirt. Sam took my hands away and looked at me. "Not tonight." Crap. I just made a complete fool out of myself. Why would she ever want to have sex with me? "It's late." Okay, maybe she will have sex with me, but not tonight.

"Yeah." I agreed and nodded my head. Wow, we are animals. We had like, three makeout sessions and now we want to have sex? That's crazy. Soon, we finally went to sleep, in the same bed, may I add. But, I didn't feel like sleeping at all. How am I supposed to sleep if I have a hot criminal in my bed and let me remind you, we nearly went all the way. I felt Sam's chest moving swiftly against mine, which signified that she was asleep. Her head was under my chin and my arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I stroked down her back gently and forced myself to close my eyes. I have to get some sleep, no matter how hot that girl is. Strange, it never happened to me before. What on earth am I going to tell my boss? I'm supposed to be on 'maternity leave', but I'm going to return tomorrow. What the hell am I going to do? Suddenly, the reality hit me. If Sam would have never showed up, this wouldn't have happened. Not the wound, not the lying to everyone, but most importantly, if she would have never showed up, I wouldn't be in love.

**There you go. So what did you think? BTW I did change the rating because I thought it would be very violent in some chapters and there is going to be sexual reference. So get ready! Review, and tell me what you think! :D I love your reviews!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	13. Telling Ross

**Yay! Chapter 13! BTW, my mom is pissing me off, lol.**

Freddie's POV

I woke up in my bed all alone. The sun was blinding my eyes as it was shining through the window. My head turned to the left to prevent the light from coming into my eyes. With my left hand, I tried to search for Sam around the bed, but she wasn't there. My eyelids slowly opened and the first thing that catched my eye was the alarm clock. It's 10am. Shit, I'm late to work! I hopped off the bed and starting searching for my uniform. I quickly pulled on the trousers and the rest of the outfit. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. Lucky, I don't have to search for the comb.

I walked out of the room and looked towards the kitchen. My eyes focused on a sleeping beauty. She was sitting on the chair and her arms were folded on the table with her head on top of them. Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing lightly. I came up closer to Sam forgetting the world. I noticed that there were empty packets of ham scattered around the table. Typical. I bent down to her eye level and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes immediately fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily and suddenly the reality hit me.

"Crap, I'm late." I stood up in a hurry and started walking towards the front door.

"When will you be back?"

"About three." I answered and opened the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Sam started shouting after me.

"Entertain yourself!" I suggested and closed the door after me.

Sam's POV

Well, that's nice. Just abandon me for work then! And how the hell am I supposed to entertain myself? His apartment is boring as it is! I got up from the chair and made my way into the bedroom before getting changed into some skinny jeans and a red tank top. I brushed my long hair in the mirror and started frowning at it. Why does it have to be so wavy? I mean, it was curly when it was shorter in high school but now, it's like, up to my hips and it's getting straighter every day. Never mind. I'll live. Was I just talking about my hair?

Wow, today was so boring. Right now, I'm just sitting on the floor, trying to get my foot behind my head. Ow, okay, I should stop.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door. "Open the door!" Was that the Ross guy that I really hate? Why now? Isn't he supposed to be at work, with Freddie? He continued knocking on the door and it was really irritating me now. I sighed and stood up from the floor.

I made my way to the front door where the knocking was getting louder. I stood on my toes and tryed to look through the peep hole. Yes, it was Ross. He wasn't wearing his uniform and he had a smoothie in his hand. Can't say no to a smoothie. I quickly unlocked the door and saw his shocked expression. The rest was a piece of cake.

Freddie's POV

Today was a hard day. I spent an hour and a half convincing my boss that I wasn't on maternity leave, but somehow he didn't believe me. So I said that he must have had a dream. Nice one, huh? And he believed it!

I turned the key in the lock and the door swung open. As soon as it opened I felt a pair of arms around my neck. Next, a pair of lips attacked mine and I closed my eyes. My arms snaked around Sam's waist and pulled her closer to me. I felt her hair brush past my arms. The next thing you know, me and Sam were in a full blown make out session.

Suddenly, I heard muffled screams coming from the living room. You have got to be kidding me. Not again. "Hey, Sam." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Did you tie up the pizza delivery boy again?" I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. She bit her lip and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"No." Her voice sounded like she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm telling the truth!" Is she serious? I let go of her waist and she did the same to my neck.

"Then who is screaming in the living room?" She stayed silent again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Somebody." She stretched the word out, taking her time. I gave her a weird look and hurried past her into the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight right in front of me. Ross was tied up with duct tape on the floor. I turned my head to look at Sam, and saw that she was leaning against the door frame taking a sip of her smoothie. Wait, a smoothie? Where did she get that from? I gave her a shocked look and she just raised her eyebrows. "Told ya." She stated calmly. How could she be calm?

I quickly rushed over to Ross and took the tape of his mouth. "S-she, she's h-he-here." He started stuttering.

"She has a name!" Sam snapped from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. She's not gonna hurt you." I explained calmly and I could tell that Ross was going to call me insane.

"Are you insane?" Yep, I knew it. "She's a criminal! She could kill you!" His eyes were wide with fear and worry. I started ripping the duct tape of his body while Ross was still glancing at Sam. Sam slowly started walking towards us and I felt Ross shifting away from her. She sat next to me on the floor, sipping the smoothie. Finally, I untied Ross from the duct tape and as soon as he was free, he made a run for it towards the door.

"Ross!" I yelled after him and stood up quickly. Sam was faster though. Ross was now on the floor, being pinned by Sam. I sighed and shook my head. "Sam, get off him." I told her nicely.

"No! He nearly got away! What if he tells somebody?" She had a point. I can't just let him run away. But he's my friend, I have to trust him.

"Freddie! Get her off me!" Ross yelled with fear in his tone.

"You have to promise you won't tell anybody!" I warned Ross calmly and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Won't tell anybody? She's going to murder you!"

"I'm not a murderer!" Sam yelled at him with an angry expression.

"It's okay, she lives here."

"LIVES HERE?" Ross yelled at the top of his lungs. "Are you crazy?" I can't believe I just told him that. I don't even know what else to say because it's so crazy. He is so right.

"Sh-She just needs a place to stay!" I explained, trying to calm him down a bit. I grabbed Sam's waist with one hand and her wrist with the other and pulled her off Ross. "Look, just please don't tell anybody." I held onto Sam tighter, so that she wouldn't suddenly jump on top of him again. "She's a lovable person..." I added randomly and Sam turned to face me slowly, with her eyebrow raised. Ross gave me a weird glare too. Can you blame them?

"Fine." Ross said and I hugged him in a man hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Only, if she doesn't try to hurt me again." Ross added and pointed his finger up. I turned to Sam for an answer. She had her arms folded across her chest in a sulking manner.

"No promises."

"Sam..." I said her name in a warning tone.

"Okay, I promise." She spat out and looked away from me. I smiled at her childish behaviour and turned to Ross who was now on his feet. He sighed and looked at me.

"I should probably get going." He announced and started walking out of the room and down the corridor. I stood up and followed him, closing the door behind me.

"Thanks again." He smiled and nodded.

"Anytime." He walked out of the apartment and I shut the door behind him. That went well.

I entered the living room again to see Sam lying on the floor, pretending to sleep. Her long, blonde hair was scattered around the floor, flowing freely from her head. Her right hand was on her stomach while her left was resting above her head on the floor. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't stand there anymore. I wanted to touch her but was afraid that I might disturb her and she will move from her position. But I did it anyway.

I got down on my knees and propped myself up on one elbow with my hand supporting my head. With my other hand, I placed my fingers in her palm above her head and started gently dragging them down to her elbow, next to her shoulder and to her chest. She smirked and opened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You're beautiful." I simply said, smiling.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Maybe this will." I placed my lips onto hers and she responded by kissing me back. I put my arm under her torso and the other one under her knees and picked her up in bridal style. Her lips never left mine as I carried her to the couch. I gently layed her on the couch and started kissing down her neck. Her fingers got tangled in my hair and she pulled me back slightly. "What is it?" I asked her while lifting my weight off her.

"I just really need to pee."

**Suckish ending, i know. Thanks so much for all your reviews! They were awesome! I feel like this chapter came quickly. REVIEW! :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	14. Expectations

**Don't be mad at me but this is just a filler. I couldn't wait to upload this but now I did. :) Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

All of this is starting to make me nervous. Ross found out about Sam and I can trust him with my life, but if he found out so easily, then just think about how easily other people will find out. I really shouldn't think of this right now. Most importantly, Sam worries me. She always comes up with an excuse when we are about to...go all the way. That's the best way of putting it. I'm an idiot. Of course she couldn't love me back. Oh, well. I'll get over it.

I felt Sam's hands stroke up and down my bare chest as we were lying on the bed. It was about 1am and neither of us were asleep. As far as I was concerned Sam just woke up. "What's with the sad face?" She ran her fingers across my jawline and to my lips.

"What sad face?" I tried to sound confused but it didn't work.

"C'mon Freddie," She propped herself up on her elbow and looked into my eyes even though it was dark. "I'm not stupid."

"Nothing's wrong, Sam." I shrugged and chuckled. She rolled her eyes at me and fell back onto her back with the back of her hands on her forehead.

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning." She said solidly and turned around so that she had her back to me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and sat up in bed.

"Sam?"

"I said, I'll see you in the morning." She repeated in an angrier tone this time. Did I make her angry? I shook my head and smiled at her. Typical.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you how I feel?" I asked her and touched her arms gently. Sam shook it off straight away and pulled up the blanket to cover her body. Okay, this can go on for a while. So I decided to change the topic. "I like it when you're feisty." As soon as I said that, I cringed at myself and mentally kicked my head. But it's too late to go back now. I wrapped my arm around her waist along with the blanket and pulled her closer to me. She shifted away from me but I put my weight on the side of her body.

"Benson!" She screamed and punched me in the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but I was still confused. Oh, well. Can't lose my character. I pulled the covers of Sam, which left her with a grey tank top and matching panties. Wow, that's hot stuff. She looked at me as if I was crazy and sat up in bed sharply. "Are you insane?" She yelled louder than the other time.

"Maybe." I replied simply and swung my leg around so that I was straddling her. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide. I could see the reflection of the full moon in her eyes, which highlighted most of her facial features. She was the most beautiful criminal in the world. Well, the most beautiful woman in the world to be precise. I started dropping my head down slowly and finally, our lips met. I sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned quietly. My kisses started trailing down to her neck and up again, behind her ear. Sam was panting heavily which turned me on...a lot. I relaxed my hands and slid them down her arms until they were on her chest. Next, I slid them further down slowly and Sam shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't lower her arms. They stayed relaxed on the pillow above her head.

I raised my head and saw that her eyes were closed. Huh, she's not pushing me away anymore. Nice one. I lowered my head again until my lips met her neck again. I lightly started to bite on her pale skin and sucking at the same time. She moaned a bit and I began to move my hands again. My left hand went down to her hip, while the other one lightly squeezed her left breast through her tank top. My right hand lowered to her hip and I raised my head again. Gently, I kissed her lips and she kissed back.

Suddenly, she started laughing through the kiss and I broke it with a confused face. What the hell did I do wrong? "Sam?" I asked and she just continued laughing harder.

"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out whilst laughing. She waved her hand as though to show that she won't do it again. "I remembered... something funny!" I smirked at her and fell back onto my back next to her.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I turned my head to her and she shook her head.

"No. You had to be there." She continued laughing as she sat up to pull the covers over her. She's so weird. But that's what I love about her.

Sam's POV

Phew, that was a close one. Thank God I'm good at acting, but my cheeks hurt now. Freddie's arm was draped over my waist in bed. He was now asleep, but I wasn't, obviously. The whole reason why I started laughing was to distract Freddie. You really thought I was that weird? Don't get me wrong, Freddie is nice to be with and I really like him, but it's a bit too soon to start a physical relationship. Awesome, I'm speaking like a true lecturer.

I felt Freddie's chest rise up and down against my back. His body was so warm. I felt his warm breath shiver past my neck which made me melt into the bed. Everything was perfect, except for one thing.

**What thing? LOL. Not really. I feel so sorry for Freddie right now. REVIEW!**

***BTW, DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BE CALLED 'BROKEN HANDCUFFS' UNTIL I CHANGED MY MIND. TYPICAL ME ;P**


	15. Freddie Is Bait

**Sorry for the long wait. Don't forget that I'm working on 3 stories at the same time. That's right! This one, i'M the Fool and Sex Friends. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

Freddie's POV

Me and Sam were currently making out next to the front door. I could never get enough of this. Her taste, her tongue, the way she bit my bottom lip, everything. But I wanted so much more. I wanted to feel her shiver against my sweaty body, I wanted to feel myself inside her. Honestly, the list can go on forever. You know what I mean anyway.

"Can't you skip work for one day?" Sam asked me, after breaking the kiss.

"You know that I can't skip work, I'll get into trouble." I rubbed her arms up and down with both of my hands, trying to make her feel better.

"Please don't go." She dropped her head down. "I have a bad feeling about this." She put her head against my chest and hugged me tightly. I placed my hands on her back and rubbed small circles.

"What? You think I'll get shot again?" I chuckled slightly, even though she was freaking me out. Being shot really hurts. Suddenly, she pushed me away and smacked me in the chest.

"It's not funny! You nearly died!" Her eyes were mixed with anger and worry. I shook my head and smiled.

"Okay." I raised my hands in defeat. "Shhh." My arms wrapped around her again and I kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back at three." Actually, I kinda did want to go. I had a feeling that today was going to be fun.

Sam's POV

I feel so guilty. I don't even know why. Why did I let Freddie go? I should have stopped him. I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen. I'm so stupid, I had this feeling before and everything turned out very bad. Why didn't I listen to myself? My stomach flipped inside me as I opened the fridge. I didn't even feel like eating. What is this all about?

Freddie's POV

"This is W-B62, we're heading West into the Letchworth State Park, over." Ross spoke into the black speaker. I was currently driving the police car with Ross in the passenger's seat, talking into the radio. We were given a job to track down some drunk driver swirling around the road (we already did). Man, what is up with people these days? The truck was driving right in front of us and I was trying to make the driver pull over. I noticed a familiar place. It was that road again, where Sam's hideout was, where I got shot, where John Falous was killed. All in this forest.

By now, I was getting irratated. We were chasing after him for an hour now, and he still refuses to give up. "I think I'm gonna shoot his tyres if he doesn't slow down!" I shouted, trying to hide my anger.

"There's no need. The others are going to drive straight at him soon. Hopefully he will stop then." Ross stated calmly. Easy for him to say, he's not the one driving the car for an hour. "So, how are things going with Sam?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Fine, I guess. Why?" I shrugged and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Just checking if she hasn't broken any of your bones yet." Ross smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"She wouldn't do that." I said firmly and glanced at him.

"I was joking." Ross raised his arms in defeat and I shook my head.

All of a sudden, the truck stopped sharply in front of us, which caused me to stop the car as fast as I could (otherwise I would crash). The tyres squealed and finally our car stopped, making my head be pulled forward and then back, hitting the seat. "Damn!" Ross yelled at the sudden pain.

"You okay?" I asked while taking off my seatbelt. He did the same to his.

"Of course." I sighed in relief and looked out of the window. A man was running from the truck, into the deep forest really fast. This just gets better and better, doesn't it?

"Shit! We're gonna lose him!" I yelled, opened the door and ran after him. I looked back and saw Ross doing the same but he couldn't run as fast as me. Ross gave up running pretty soon and I saw him lean against a tree. I pulled out my gun while running and started to aim for the criminals legs. We were both running like that for about ten minutes and it made me exhausted. When I aimed properly, I pulled the trigger and he fell to the ground. Finally.

Suddenly, the man stood up and started limping quickly. He never gives up, does he? I rolled my eyes at him and took my time walking towards him because he wouldn't get away now. As I got closer to him, he turned around and fell onto his back, panting heavily.

I looked around and saw that there were trees everywhere. The road was very far away now and it would take a while to get back. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead with my wrist before turning back to the criminal. He was trying to get back up, but I pushed him down with my foot. "Where do you think you're going?" To be honest, that guy was really pissing me off. I chased after him for an hour and it was already three. I promised Sam that I would get back home by then but to get back to New York it takes about an hour. She's going to kill me later.

Suddenly, I felt something sting me on the back of my head and it caused a lot of pain. I touched the back of my head with my hand and felt something wet. I looked at my hand and noticed it was blood. My head was spinning and I fell to my knees, not being able to hear a sound. My vision blurred and my head finally hit the ground.

Ross's POV

Where the hell is he? I was standing next to the car for half of an hour now and Freddie still isn't here! What shall I do? What is he's in danger? I would go after him but what if someone captures me too? I need help. I can't call for backup either. If it's a dangerous criminal then he'd probably threaten to kill Freddie. I don't want Freddie to die. He's like my best friend. Okay, there's only one thing left to do. Only one person can help me. Freddie told me about the people that are after Sam and they are probably using Freddie as bait. Oh, my God. I just figured it all out. Freddie is bait! But I have a plan. A dangerous plan. Who cares? There's nothing left to do.

Sam's POV

It's 6pm! SIX! Freddie promised to be here at three. Where the fuck is he? I was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, chewing my hands off. I knew that it was a bad idea for him to go to work today, but he didn't listen. Ugh! I should have kicked him in his special place until he couldn't move or go anywhere! What if he got hurt? I don't want Freddie hurt! Well, not unless I hurt him. You see? That's acceptable.

All of a sudden, I heard I loud knock on the door. Wait a minute, why would Freddie knock? I raced through the living room to the front door and looked through the peep hole. What is that loser doing here? I opened the door to reveal Ross, catching his breath.

"What happened?" I asked him as I pulled him into the apartment.

"F-Freddie...he..." My heart stopped. Freddie was hurt? No, he can't be. Ross was panting and I looked at him, not even paying attention. "...In...the forest..."

"What happened, Ross?" I started shaking him by the shoulders.

"You have to come with me." He said normally and grabbed me by the wrist. As soon as he said that, I started sprinting down the stairs. Now I was the one who grabbed his wrist. My heart was racing a thousand beats per second. I have no idea what happened to Freddie. I wasn't sure excactly where he was but I knew that he was in the forest. Why is it always the forest?

We were outside and it was starting to get dark. I'm glad that there weren't any people around. That would have caused even more problems. I opened the car door and got into the driver's seat. "What are you doing?" Ross asked me, raising his arms. I gave him a confused look. "You can't just drive my car!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you think that I can't drive or something? Just get in the car!" I yelled at him and he immediately got into the passenger's seat.

We were finally on the familiar road. I was driving at the fastest speed available, although that caused some problems. Ross was now sitting in the backseat, chewing his nails off. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour and continued driving. "Right there!" Ross yelled and I stopped, causing the wheels to screech, making a horrible noise.

I saw that there were tyre marks in front of me, probably from the truck Ross told me about. The cops obviously took the truck off the road (even though nobody drives on it except from the weird trio a.k.a. us). Me and Ross stepped out of the vehicle and I wasted no time running into the forest. "FREDDIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and the force pushed me against a tree. "Are you completely insane?" Ross whisper-yelled and let go of my mouth.

"How else do you think we'll find him?" I now started whispering too (don't know why though).

"Anyone could hear you Sam!" I shrugged "That includes the people who have Freddie!" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "We have to sneak up on them." And with that, we set off into the forest, trying to be as invisible as possible, hiding behind the trees.

In about twenty minutes something caught my eye. There was an abandoned bungalow about thirty yards away from me. The windows were all smashed into pieces and there was no door, only a doorframe. A weird feeling took over me, telling me that Freddie was in there. I turned around and saw Ross standing behind a tree in the distance. Okay then, now it's just me. I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

**So tell me what you think. Cliffhanger? I was actually going to write more but then, I thought: Hey, I normally write a chapter this long, it's ok! :) The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Review :)**


	16. The World of Psychos

**OMG! Happy New Year everyone! I can't believe it's 2012 already! Do you know what I did on the 1st of January? Stayed on my laptop the whole day without breaks. That's right. I was searching everywhere for iStill Psycho and I even had to do a stupid survey to get my password for the episode. In the end, it turned out that I downloaded iBloop 2. Can you believe it? For 4 hours! But in the end I finally found a link and I'm watching it right now :)**

**Enjoy this one!**

1 hour earlier...

Freddie's POV

I woke up with the worst headache ever. What happened? I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much. Finally, I forced my eyes open and saw darkness. The cold air brushed lightly across my bare arms and face. After my eyes adjusted to the dusk, I lifted my head up and saw an empty room. There was a messy desk in the corner of the room with papers everywhere. My head travelled to the left and there was a hole in the wall. It looked more like a doorframe without a door. I tried to move my hands that were behind my back and realised that they were painfully tied up. I could feel the ropes digging into my wrists and felt liquid on my hands. I assumed it was blood.

Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps echoing through the empty room. I tried to turn in that direction but my head was killing me and I decided mot to move. The next thing I knew was a fist punching me right into my left cheek. I grunted in pain and felt a hand grab me by the hair and pull my head to face the person. The man's face kind of scared me. He had a burn near his ear and a scar on his forehead. His eye was dark brown and I couldn't see his other eye because of his black eyepatch. I could tell that he was tall and had a lot of muscles.

"Tell me where she is." He hissed through gritted teeth and tightened his grip on my hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bad move Freddie. The man smashed my head into the wall I was leaning against and made it hurt even more. But it didn't hurt enough to make it bleed. He still had a hold of my hair.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Sam?" He asked, now mentioning her name.

"I'll tell you," I began and he released my hair, standing up. "Over my dead body." I finished and took a deep breath. I could tell that the man was trying to keep in his anger.

"Well, that could be easily arranged." He smiled and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted in pain and rested my head on top of my knee. "We could be here all night." I lifted my head back up and saw the man sitting on a chair, in the corner of the room, playing with a knife. "Do you have any idea what she did?"

I decided to be dumb and shook my head. "No."

"She killed my brother, John. And I'm going to get my revenge." He talked slowly and suddenly threw the knife at the wall. "My name's Victor by the way. What's your name?" He waved his hand in my direction.

"Err, Freddie." I hesitated, glancing at him. He nodded and turned to walk in a different direction. My stomach turned in circles. It's that guy Victor. The one who's brother had a picture of Sam in his pocket when we were in the forest for the first time.

"You have no idea what I'm gonna do to her. Let's just say theres going to be blood. A lot of blood." My hands clenched into fists and I started breathing heavily. Before I could stop, I was suddenly talking again.

"You try." I hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring all the pain.

"Excuse me?" He asked me and smirked. Victor started to slowly walk towards me and all of a sudden grabbed my hair again. "I'll do whatever I want with her. Beat her, rape her-" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cut him off by kicking him in the shin with my foot, which caused him to let go of my hair and pick up a plank of wood.

"You bastard! You will never be able to get anywhere near her-" Blackout.

Sam's POV

I slowly stepped inside the abandoned bungalow, fearing what's going to happen next. The room was very empty, although there was a desk to my right. There was nobody in the room as far as I could see. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a figure sitting at the back of the room. My heart pounded faster as the person lifted their head up and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. Oh, those eyes. "Sam?" Before I could break down, I nodded quickly and ran to his side. Not caring if anyone jumped on me right now.

Freddie's POV

I couldn't help but smile, even though my face was sore from all the punching. She was like an angel. Sounds weird, Sam Puckett an angel. It was so true though. She's saving my life again and isn't even afraid of anything that could happen to her as a consequence. As soon as she got to her knees, her hands cupped my face and she kissed me passionately on the lips, before planting kisses all over my face. "Are you okay, baby?" Wow, she never called me 'baby' before. I grinned at her and managed to nod my head. Her fingers lightly traced over my bruised cheek and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, my God, you're hurt!" She shrieked and randomly kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, Sam." I assurred her and she quickly shook her head.

"Don't say that." She seemed to come back to reality after a while and sighed. "We have to go." I shook my head and my jaw dropped a bit.

"I-I can't. I'm tied up." I gestured to my hands with my head and she placed her hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, she turned me around a bit and I winced in pain.

"Oh, my God. Why did you say that you were okay?" In the corner of my eye, I saw her take something out of her pocket. It looked like a pocket knife. "Don't move." I listened to her and tried not to jerk my hands away. I felt a cold knife on my wrist, trying to dig under the tight rope. I winced in pain as I felt it go through my skin slightly. "I'm sorry, baby." I heard Sam whisper and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I couldn't feel the ropes on my wrists anymore and sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I told Sam and brought my hands up to my face to look at the wrists. There was blood all around them and I could see little strings of wood under my skin. Great. I felt Sam put an arm around me and lift me of the ground so that I was on my feet.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Victor stepped into the bungalow and slowly walked towards us. Immediately, I put my arm on Sam's stomach and backed her away until she was behind my back. She held onto my arm tightly and pulled me closer to her. "Don't you think about going. I have the whole night planned for us." He smirked as I felt Sam shiver. He was coming closer and closer towards us, pulling out a knife from his pocket. He was now about a metre away from us, not taking his eyes away from Sam, and me not taking my eyes of Victor.

Suddenly, Victor raised the knife in the air, not even noticing me. I took the chance and punched him in the face with all the strength I had. He fell to the floor and I grabbed Sam by the wrist. "Go!" I yelled at her and we took off without looking back. It took all the strength I had to not let go of her wrist and to run as fast as I could, before Mike would do anything stupid. I saw Ross in the distance looking at us and taking the hint to run. Ross is here? I quickly shook it off and continued running. My heart was racing so fast that I was sure it would jump out of my chest.

Soon enough, I saw a long deserted road and a car on one side of it. I heard a machine gun going off behind us and ducked, placing a hand on Sam's back and pushing down on her. She let out a shriek as a bullet hit a nearby tree. "I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU!" Victor yelled behind us as we stepped onto the road and made our way to the car. I got into the backseat of the car and pulled Sam with me. Ross quickly started the engine and we drove off in the direction of New York.

I leaned my head back and tried to calm down more. We were driving on the Brooklyn Bridge towards the city in silence. I felt Sam shake under my arm and pulled her closer to me as she rested her head on my chest. The whole ride has been silent. Ross was too weirded out to speak. Sam was in shock because about half of an hour ago, someone tried to kill her. And I just didn't want to speak because of the atmosphere. My hand was moving up and down Sam's arm to make her feel safer and I was kissing her forehead at times. To my surprise, Ross started speaking.

"So... should we tell anyone?" He asked and shrugged.

"Tell who?" I asked whilst shifting in my seat.

"You know... the rest of the cops."

"No way!" I protested and felt Sam move. Her head shot up to look at me.

"We won't tell anyone?" She asked with fear in her voice and I shook my head.

"If we will tell someone about Victor, then he will probably say that you are hiding in my apartment. So, they'll take you to prison and I'll get fired." I told Sam, matter-of-factly.

"You're right." She sighed and nodded.

"So he'll just... be free?" Ross asked with a confused expression.

"For now, yes." I answered and looked at Sam, who was snuggling up to me and biting her lip in worry. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned towards her. "Don't worry, baby. It's going to be okay." I whispered and kissed the side of her head. She nodded and covered her face with a fake smile, once again resting her head on my chest. This was going to be hard. Telling lies to Sam all the time while Victor is probably building an army or something. There was no way I was going to let him find Sam this way. Only over my dead body.

**I love your reviews! :D**


	17. Pain

**ATTENTION! IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS! Okay, I have changed the psycho guy's name from Mike to Victor because in chapter 3 (I think) Freddie finds details of Victor and he is the main guy. So remember that It's Victor NOT Mike! Thank You. Anyway, here is an extra long chapter for you. Remember I have exams and I won't be able to update very often :) I hope that's okay.**

Sam's POV

We arrived to Freddie's apartment with Ross in about an hour. The events were overwhelming. I couldn't even concentrate properly now, it was way too much drama. Most of all, I was worried about Freddie. I know that he's not passing out or having a heart attack, but the bruises and the cuts seem very serious. The was a blood stain on my shirt near my hip, probably from Freddie's wrist and a bit of blood in my hair. I felt Freddie kiss the top of my head again and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey," Ross said from behind my back and I turned around. "I kinda need to stitch up his wrist-"

"Stitch up his wrist? Are you mad?" I cut him off.

"Sam, it's okay. Ross has a degree in medics. He knows what he is doing." Freddie assured me and ran his fingers up and down my arm. I calmed down a bit and looked down.

"So, he could... like... be a doctor?" I asked Freddie while playing with the buttons on his shirt. I felt Freddie smirk at me.

"Yeah, he could." I nodded in approval and let go of Freddie's shirt.

"Okay."

"We'll be in the kitchen." Ross called and Freddie followed him to the kitchen table.

I was sat in the living room playing with my fingers, trying to forget what happened. Suddenly, Freddie came into the room and smiled at me. I noticed that he had bandages around his wrists, which were now red in some places from the blood. His face was still bruised in some places but the bruises were now less red. I smiled back at him and stood up from the couch. Not wasting any time, Freddie walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer and kissed me passionately. I replied with more enthusiasm and grabbed his hair before tugging on it lightly. He let out a small groan in the back of his throat and exhaled through his nose sharply, which made me pull back.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" I asked in worry whilst bushing some of his hair from his forehead with my fingertips.

"N-no. Well, yes." He brought his hand to his head and kissed me on the cheek, trying to not make me feel guilty.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know your head hurt so much-" I started apologising and rocking back and forth on my foot.

"Sammy don't. Don't start apologising." He comforted and took both of my hands in his. He captured my lips with his once more, this time more roughly.

"Freddie, I don't know-" He cut me of by kissing me again. "-what I should do-" Kiss. "-to make you-" Kiss. "-feel better." Freddie didn't respond. He just kissed me again, longer this time. I felt fireworks go through my body and moaned at the feeling of his hand on the back of my thigh. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. His hand started to slowly move from the back of my thigh, higher up my leg until it reached my ass. Next, he moved it up to my lower back, up my spine and pushed me closer to him by pressing onto my back. My hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck and snaked around his head gently, making sure I won't hurt him again. What? You thought that if I'm very turned on, I would just forget about Freddie's pain? Err, I don't think so.

Suddenly, the door ripped open and Ross stepped in looking awkward. I looked over Freddie's shoulder after breaking the kiss and raised my eyebrows at Ross. He really knows how to ruin the moment, doesn't he? Freddie buried his head in my neck, sighing quietly, probably from all the pain in his head and other places. Poor baby. "So... I think I'm gonna take off." Ross said and swayed on his foot while clapping his hands together, and then bringing them to the back to clap them there.

"Yeah, you do that." I replied with a roll of my eyes. He reminded me of Gibby so much. That's why I wasn't afraid to be rude to him. But, he did help Freddie, a lot of times and I didn't know how to thank him enough. Hopefully, Freddie is going to tell him that picking on people is my way of saying thank you. Kind of. Okay, 2% of the time. I started to rub Freddie's back sympathetically and he held onto my hips tighter, trying to keep his balance.

"Freddie, you sure you're gonna be okay?" He nodded at Freddie even though Freddie couldn't see him.

"I'll be fine." Freddie mumbled against my neck and rested the other side of his head on my shoulder. I gestured towards the door with my hand for Ross to get the hint. He nodded and made his way to the front door, before I heard the door shut quietly. I sighed as I felt Freddie's arms wrap around my waist and pull me even closer. I don't know how long we stood there, but I was definitely feeling sleepy. Well, what do you expect? It's like 3 in the morning! "Baby, I'm going to take a shower." Freddie whispered in my ear, gently rubbing my back in circles.

"You sure you want to?" I slid my arms back to my sides and looked at him carefully. Freddie nodded and kissed the top of my forehead. He started going around the room, probably looking for a towel. When he found it, it was folded in his arms very neatly. "You want me to come with you?" As soon as I asked that question, I saw Freddie grin and let out a breath. "I-I mean... in case you pass out... I don't want you to hit your head again..." I stuttered and Freddie's expression grew serious again. Nice save, Sam.

"I'll be fine, baby." He replied and put on a fake smile.

"Promise? It get's very hot in there." Again, Sam. Why was I born so dirty minded? Now the smile on Freddie's face was real.

"I promise." That's all he could say, I could tell that he was tired and worn out. "I'll be back before you can say 'shower'."

"I sure hope so." I stretched the phrase out. He shook his head at me and chuckled before disappearing into the bathroom.

Freddie's POV

I stepped out of the shower, breathing heavily. Damn, that head ache was so painful, and the hot air from the shower made it even worse. By now, I was feeling physically sick. I held in a breath, trying not to puke all over the bathroom. The blood was now washed away from my head and other places, hopefully it won't come back to the surface of my skin. Wow, I just realised. Sam probably wanted me back there. You know, in a sexual way. Should have know, that's why she asked to go to the shower with me... or not. Maybe, she just didn't want me to hurt myself like she said. Okay, I'm getting very dizzy, I'm getting out of here.

As fast as I could, I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the bathroom door. The cold air from the corridor hit my body and immediately, the wave of relief tingled through my body. Now, I didn't feel as sick, but I still had the same head ache. Shrugging it off, I walked to the living room and saw Sam making our bed. Since when does she like being clean? When she noticed me, her eyes travelled down my chest, to my abs until they reached the beginning of my towel. Oh, boy. Can't blame her, I don't want to sound big headed but, I had a really decent six pack, and it was turning her on.

"So... I see you got out of the shower..." She stated and straightened up a bit, pulling the end of her shirt lower over her hips.

"Yeah..." I nodded and slowly walked towards her, which didn't last very long because my legs suddenly felt like jelly and I had no choice but to sit on the bed. My head started spinning and my vision blurred. I grimaced at the feeling and placed my head in my hands.

"Baby, you okay?" Sam's voice echoed through my ears in the distance. Okay, I cannot pass out like this. Just take deep breaths, in, out, in, out. The bed moved for a second, indicating that Sam sat next to me. Her hand started to rub my bare back and her other hand went to my head to pull in towards her lips and kissed the top. My head suddenly stopped spinning and just pulsed the pain through instead. Ross told me that I didn't have a concussion, so that's probably a good thing.

"My head really hurts." I said through gritted teeth. Sam's arms wrapped around me in a second and she started kissing my head repeatedly. Somehow, it felt better. That woman has magical lips.

"I know, baby. You need to get some sleep. It will make you feel better." She comforted while kissing the back of my head. I leaned to my left and rested my head on her shoulder. I could never get enough of this. She was amazing. I couldn't nod, so I just lifted my head up slowly and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm gonna get dressed." She smiled at me and nodded before crawling on the bed and getting under the covers. I took my chance and slid on my boxers while she wasn't looking. I know, she's my girlfriend, but we just have to wait to get to that stage.

Sam's POV

I woke up at the feeling of wetness on my face and chest. Something was shaking against me uncontrollably, but then I realised it was Freddie. His body was extremely boiling and I could see the sweat building up on his chest and dripping freely. He was holding onto me so tightly, that for a moment, I couldn't even breathe. I felt his hand grabbing handfuls of my shirt on my back and it kind of hurt. Not too much though. I tried to break free and to look up at him but he was just holding me tighter while groaning against the top of my head. Realising, that I couldn't do anything, I decided to speak.

"Freddie, what is it?" I asked, trying to remain calm but failing when I felt tears sting my eyes.

"M-my head h-hurts." He choked out, gripping onto me tighter. "Sam, help me! Please..." He begged as I felt his leg twitch a bit against mine.

"It's okay." I comforted while trying to get out of his grasp. "Baby, let go. I need to find the pain killers." I struggled against his arms getting irritated. I had to help him before he got completely out of control.

"N-no. Don't leave me." He stuttered and gripped onto me even tighter. I was sure that he was going to rip my shirt any minute. "It hurts so much." He repeated and I sighed shakily.

"I'll stop the pain, just let me go." I closed my eyes and his grip on me lightened. I took my chance and shot up immediately, going through every single drawer in the room. Soon, I came across some white pills without packaging. I remembered these pills from the past, they were definitely pain killers. Freddie groaned from the bed louder than before and I ran to his side as fast as I could, getting the four pills (What? He's in a lot of pain.) out of the foil and shoving them down Freddie's throat before running to the kitchen and pouring water in a cup. I ran back to him and gave him the water to drink. He sat up a bit and closed his eyes, drinking the water at the same time. Wow, that was intense. Why was he sweating if it's a head ache?

Freddie laid onto his back and placed his arms onto his forehead, still shivering slightly. I looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was 4am. I sighed to myself and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a random bucket and filling it with cold water. I found a towel near the sink and threw it over my shoulder before heading back over to Freddie. I saw Freddie lying on his stomach on the bed, gripping onto the pillow very tightly. "For fuck sake." Freddie spoke into the pillow. I placed the bucket near the bed and started soaking the towel in it.

"Turn around, baby." I said gently and Freddie turned his head so that he could see me. I started dabbing his forehead with the wet towel as he was watching my every move. "Does it still hurt?" I asked awkwardly and he made a face.

"It's killing me." He admitted, closing his eyes as I dabbed along his jaw line and down his neck. I gestured for him to lie onto his back and he listened, gently turning onto his back and grunting when the back of his head landed on the pillow.

So that's pretty much everything that happened that night. We didn't get much sleep that night, except from when it was about six in the morning, we both fell asleep. Right now, Freddie's head was comfortably resting on top of my chest and his arms were wrapped around my lower body. My fingers on my right hand were running through his hair slowly, to make his feel safe. Apparently, that worked for him. My other hand was going up and down his arm that was draped over me. I felt his chest move against my ribcage slowly. According to what happened, he will not wake up anytime soon. But I don't mind, I would probably do the same.

**Wow, I really have teased Freddie in this chapter. Poor Freddie. :( So tell me what you thought of this. Reviews would be nice :)**


	18. I Want You

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't wrote anything in such a long time! I have a lot of exams and I have to study. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. And remember that the bad guy's name is Victor, XD that was random.**

Sam's POV

I woke up at the feeling of some weight shift on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see Freddie resting the other side of his head on my chest, probably getting more comfortable. By the looks of it, he was still asleep. He was the most adorable person in the world right now. Even though he was hot, he was adorable at the same time. I couldn't take any deep breaths because of Freddie's head which made me feel uneasy, but I bet Freddie was feeling way worse. I slowly turned my head to the left where the clock on the night stand was and saw that it was exactly 11:30am. Wow, we slept for a while, although I think we have the right to. You know, some murderers chasing you at night, that doesn't give us any right to sleep. Note the sarcasm.

Oh, darn. Freddie was late for work. I wonder if he will get in trouble if he doesn't arrive. Oh, well. His job is not that important anyway. It's not like he's the president. What about Ross though? Maybe he's skipping work too. I really shouldn't be bothered about Ross right now, although he did save Freddie's life, or helped to save it.

Suddenly, I felt Freddie's head shift again and a low moan came from his mouth. I sighed and rubbed his back slowly until his eyes opened and he smiled. "Morning, baby." He pecked my lips and I smiled.

"Hey." I replied and stroked his head as he pulled himself off me and laid next to me, still very close, so close that his chest was on the right side of my breast. "You still tired?"

"Mm-hmm." He murmured against my neck. I kissed the side of his head and stroked his bare back.

"Me too." I agreed, resting the back of my head on the pillow, sighing. All of a sudden, I remembered a very important thing. "Does your head still hurt?" I blurted out. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he sighed.

"No, not at all." He mumbled and took my free hand in his, starting to caress circles with his thumb on my palm. We laid in the bed like this for about ten minutes before Freddie lifted his head up to kiss me on the lips. As he pulled away, he stopped moving completely and looked towards the night stand. "Why is there a bucket of water here?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You don't remember?" He looked me in the eye.

"Remember what?" He asked and rolled onto his back. Wow, he really doesn't remember? His head turned to me so that he could fully see my face.

"Nothing." I slowly shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. I felt Freddie kiss a point below my shoulder on my arm.

"Tell me, Sam." He said, gently and I sighed.

"Fine." I started to push myself up until I was finally sitting on the bed, with my back leaning against the headboard. Freddie turned onto his side and looked up at me with an encouraging look, telling me to continue. "Well, you kinda...had a head ache..." I started playing with my fingers awkwardly. "...a big head ache..." I corrected. "...and...um... you kinda... lost it?"

"Lost it?" He sniggered at me.

"I gave you four pain killers." I added.

"That's a lot of pain killers." He agreed. "But... I'm fine now. I promise."

"Good." I replied and relaxed a bit more. That was awkward. I sighed slowly, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Freddie's hand on my stomach, slowly snaking around to my hip and pulling me towards him on the bed. He pressed his lips against mine and without hesitation, I started to kiss back. His tongue darted inside my mouth with no warning as I moaned quietly. I felt Freddie's weight all over my body, indicating that he was now lying on top of me. His other hand trailed down my other hip and then back up again, before cupping one of my breasts through my tank top. Freddie pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down my neck, intensely licking it in some places as he went lower. He grabbed my hips firmly and grinded them against his, slowly. What the fuck was he doing? He nearly died last night and now he's turning me on? Err, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have sex with him but right now I can't because obviously he didn't heal fully and might still have his head ache. He said he didn't but come on, he's Freddie. I felt his hands grab both of my thighs and lift them up, so that my legs were around Freddie's waist. I felt his dick become harder in between my legs. Holy shit. I have to stop. But I kinda like it. I let out a soft moan as he grinded into my hips again, this time, harder.

"Sam..." I heard Freddie whisper against my neck as he grinded into me again. He wants to go all the way, and in the morning! I thought he wanted to sleep more. Oh, well, I have to stop him somehow.

"Y-you want breakfast?" I managed to choke out. Freddie however, didn't stop. He kept kissing up and down my neck, biting and sucking on the skin gently, and I was sure that was going to leave hickeys.

"I want you." Crap. Shit. Fuck. I swear that the moment he said that I felt something inside me twist as my palms and forehead began to sweat. I felt his hands run up under my shirt until they reached the top of my ribcage. His hands were so warm, which made me sweat even more. The bandages on his wrists were rubbing against my tummy, just above my bellybutton. How am I supposed to stop him now? I am very turned on. Okay Sam, pull yourself together and get that nub off you. I grabbed his shoulders and started to lift them away from me, even though it didn't make a difference, but I think he got the hint. He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. I could see slight disappointment, anger and worry all in one look.

"I-I don't want to...take advantage of you..." I tried to find the right words, which seemed to get those feeling out of Freddie's eyes.

"You won't-"

"Yes, I will!" I cut him off. He looked taken aback and sat up on his knees immediately, in front of me. I sat up with him and looked him in the eyes. "Look, I just want you to properly heal first. I wanna make sure that you won't have that head ache again." I explained calmly. He nodded in response and sighed.

"That's probably for the best."

"It is." I agreed. We sat on the bed like that for about two minutes, thinking things over. Slowly, I stood up onto the floor and took out one of Freddie's shirts out of the closet. I slipped it on and made my way to the kitchen. And that's pretty much how the day went by. We weren't mad at each other or anything but we definitely didn't talk much. That wasn't even a problem. I was still worried about Freddie and I couldn't imagine what Victor's next move will be.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be better! Review. :D**


	19. Murderer

**Here ya go! Chapter 19! Remember that his name is Victor! I haven't updated in a while because of my exams, but don't worry! It's okay now. :D Enjoy!**

Sam's POV

The next day, was completely ordinary. Today was a very hot day and the weather outside was extremely boiling. Thank God this apartment had air conditioning. All I was wearing was a tank top, which was way too small for me, and very short shorts. Thanks to Freddie's washing machine. Sometimes I wonder if he did that to my clothes on purpose. That little pervert.

Today, Ross came over to check up on Freddie. I didn't call him, although if he does understand stuff in illnesses or something like that, then it wouldn't be too bad to see what's with Freddie. However, Freddie always says that there's nothing wrong with him. Never mind. I'm not asking him for permission. Right now, they were in the kitchen, talking. I couldn't stand being a part of a boys conversation, so I escaped into the living room.

In the living room, there was a slight breeze blowing lightly across my skin. I looked up and saw a ceiling fan spinning casually. The cold air relaxed me in this weather, it was like a cure. I slowly lifted up my arms so that my wrists were resting on the top of my head, closing my eyes. It was still too hot though. If I wasn't a criminal, I would already be at the beach. Stupid cops, arresting me all the time.

Suddenly, I felt Freddie's hands on my hips, pulling me back so that my back was on his chest. Automatically, my hands went behind my head and snaked around Freddie's neck, pulling his head towards me. He kissed my bare shoulder, tugging the tank top strap with his teeth towards the end. I felt his hands travel over my stomach and upwards slowly. He better not touch my boobs again! Thankfully, his hands stopped and started going in circles around my stomach. "Freddie... it's too hot." I warned him and tried to step away, to my disadvantage he had a strong grip around me.

"I know... but what do you have against heat?" He asked, jokingly. Well, I hope it was a joke, because I wasn't kidding. Time to step up my game. Let's see what he says to this.

"Nothing." I replied simply and turned my head so that I could see his face. My right hand dropped by my side and against Freddie's abs. I smirked at my actions so that Freddie couldn't see. He was too busy trying to figure out what I was doing. You're about to see, Benson.

Freddie moved one of his hands to my shoulder and kept the other one on my stomach. My hands were basically doing the same. One hand around his neck, the other one was now going doing to meet the destination. All of a sudden, I grabbed his crotch through Freddie's pants, moving my hand up and down a bit. He moaned against my neck in surprise and tightened his grip on my shoulder. I smirked at his response and slowly unbuttoned his pants before sliding my hand down to his area. I can't believe that I'm doing this. I felt Freddie's, now hard, penis through his boxers, pressing up against the palm of my hand. Now, I have to decide, tease him... or give him what he wants... me. Nah, let's show him how Pucketts do it. No one turns me on and gets away with it. Sweet revenge.

Freddie pulled me closer to him from the back, enjoying the feeling. In a split second, I felt just how big he was. And oh my gosh, he was massive. I slowly moved my hand lower, feeling more of him, until I finally got to his tip. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as Freddie kissed my neck once. By this point we were ignoring the heavy heat in the room.

"Freddie?" Ross yelled from the kitchen. I opened my eyes quickly and pushed myself away from Freddie. I'm going to kill Ross. Freddie acted the same way and buttoned up his trousers, trying to look cool. I looked at Freddie and he simply shrugged, walking back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and followed.

Casually, I sat down on a chair near the table and glared at Ross. He looked back at me and straightened up, trying to ignore my eyes. He has this natural thing of annoying me. Ross looked up at the ceiling and then at Freddie, as Freddie sat down on the chair next to me. However, my eyes didn't leave Ross, until Freddie nudged me gently. Nub.

"Err...yeah, anyway..." Ross began shakily, still glancing at me every now and then. Oh, get over it. Haven't seen a criminal in a long while or something?

"What are we going to do next?" Freddie asked from my side.

"Well..." I began, "...we can't tell other cops about Victor because then, he will tell them about me and you'll both get fired or put to prison."

"Yeah, but, how do we know for sure that he's going to tell them?" Freddie asked me and I gave him a look.

"Really? It's Victor. He'll try to get revenge one way or another." I replied and Freddie nodded. We stayed silent for a while, thinking of something clever to do, but nothing came up.

"Maybe we could... kill him?" I suggested and both heads turned to look at me.

"Are you insane?" Freddie asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Have any better ideas?" I glared at him.

"Sam, I'm not going to murder anybody." He told me, solidly. "But, I'm not stopping you. You're good at that, right?" In that split second, all the anger boiled up inside of me.

"I'm not a murderer!" I yelled at him and stood up. I can't believe he had the guts to say that. I don't even care if we are together, nobody calls me a murderer and gets away with it! I ignored the looks that Ross was giving us and stormed back into the living room, slamming the door behind me. The air was a bit cooler in here, so I sighed and tried to calm myself down, sitting on the couch.

Suddenly, I felt something burn the back of my eyes and flow to the front. Oh my gosh, stop it Sam. You can't be crying right now. I groaned at myself as the hot tears started to flow down my face. I wiped them away quickly but new ones just kept coming. Before I knew it, I was fully crying on the couch. I leaned to my right, until I laid on my side with my arms covering my face.

Freddie's POV

I'm such a jerk. Why did I have to say that? I know perfectly well that Sam isn't a murderer and she hasn't killed anyone in her life. Even Ross was on Sam's side. Right now, I was stood outside of the living room, leaning against the door frame and preparing myself to go inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. "Sam?" I called out shakily. I opened the door a bit more and peeked around the corner, only to see Sam asleep on the couch. I sighed in relief and walked towards her quietly. I could see stains on her cheeks from the tears that she cried. Her arms were folded near her face. She looked so peaceful like that. I kneeled down beside the couch and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. I kissed her forehead gently, trying not to wake her up.

To my surprise, her head shifted a bit and her eyes fluttered open. As our eyes met, hers widened at me and she sat up quickly. I held her hand so that she wouldn't stand up as I sat next to her. "I'm sorry." I apologised as she rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "I didn't mean what I said." I let go of her hand and she looked at me.

"I'm fine." She replied and yawned. Just imagine what would have happened if she didn't take a nap. I'd be dead.

"You sure, baby?" I sat closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, rubbing her arm gently.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "I promise." Her head turned to me and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and pecked her lips gently, stroking her cheek at the same time.

**Sorry, I didn't know how to finish this chapter. Review? And there might be a lemon in the next chapter! So I'll change the rating again MAYBE. If it's in the next chapter. No promises ;)**


	20. Long Night

**YAY! I was so excited to upload this chapter! Many of you guys have been saying that it should be a lemon and I agreed! It took me a long time to write because I wanted it to be perfect and not rushed. Also, it was very awkward. Hehe, anyway! Enjoy chapter 20! Woo!**

Sam's POV

Two weeks have passed since Freddie was captured by the dickhead, Victor. His bruises have disappeared from his face and other body parts. Ross took out the stitches from Freddie's wrists and now he only has little red marks circled around them. Freddie is hot again. Not that he wasn't hot with all of his bruises but now he got more hotter. That's it.

I was laying on Freddie's bed on my tummy, my chin on the palms of my hands and my eyes on Freddie, who was currently reading some nerdy book. I was watching... well... pretending to watch the TV, which was on some kids channel that was way too boring for me. In a split second, I caught myself smirking at Freddie's body. How hot can this boy get? My eyes travelled up and down his strong arms as I bit my lip, thinking about how quickly he can turn me on. And the way he holds that sexy book... wait, what?

Quickly, I ripped my eyes off Freddie and back to the TV screen, furrowing my eyebrows and desparately trying to concentrate. But somehow his presence caught me off guard every time. I lifted my feet up and started to kick them slowly in the air, looking a lot like a child. But I didn't care. The best thing about being with Freddie is that he didn't care about my flaws.

"Caught you staring." Freddie murmured from the chair he was sitting on. My eyes widened in realisation and he just smirked. Ugh, stupid eyes staring at the nub all the time. The next thing that I knew, was Freddie putting his book down on the desk and coming over to me slowly... in a way, he looked turned on. I didn't dare lose eye contact with him, so my eyes followed his... until they were right in front of me. I felt his warm lips brush against mine gently, as one of his hands tangled through my long hair. The moans at the back of my throat started to become hearable and I felt Freddie push on my chest gently to lay me on my back. In a way, it felt nice. But the other half of me was panicking like I never panicked before. He placed himself on top of me, supporting his weight by resting on his elbows which were on either side of my shoulders. Although, I felt some of his weight on me, it didn't hurt, it just felt perfect.

Suddenly, Freddie grabbed my hips with both of his hands firmly and pulled them up against his in a quick movement. His hips started to grind against mine faster, which was making me moan like crazy. Freddie smirked and stopped grinding. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Not anymore." I answered with a roll of my eyes. He started chuckling. "It's not funny."

"You want me to entertain you?" Freddie grinned. "Or should I see how strong you are to live through this? Hmm?" He asked. What the fuck was that about? Is he talking about S&M? What? I'm confused.

"What?" I spoke my mind. Freddie just smirked and pulled himself up so that he could reach the nightstand. I watched his hand until it reached the drawer, opened it and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. My heart was racing at the speed of light. Seriously, what the fuck is this about? He layed back on top of me and took my wrist in his hand, raising it above my head, and before I knew it, I was handcuffed to the headboard. Thank God my other wrist was free. Now I can slap him.

Suddenly, his lips crashed against mine, and straight away, the urge to slap him disappeared. Freddie continued kissing me roughly and I kissed back. Obviously. With my free hand, I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed on it to deepen the kiss. We made out like this for about five minutes, until Freddie started unbuttoning my shirt.

I didn't even know how to react. The only thing I knew at that moment was how I always pushed him away after he started wanting something more than just kissing. Well, I can't push him away now, can I? He bloody handcuffed me! But that's not the point. I was so nervous to get that far with Freddie. I mean, it's Freddie for heaven's sake, I knew him for about a half of my life! I wasn't nervous about the pain, because I wasn't a virgin. Imagine a virgin who is nearly 25... blegh.

"Sam..." I heard Freddie whisper in my ear. I was so busy daydreaming that I never even noticed that we stopped kissing.

"W-What?" I whispered back, biting my lip as he nibbled at my earlobe.

"Do you want to do this?" My mind went blank. Do I? Of course, I do. But why is he asking? I felt his hand rub in between my legs, making me moan quietly.

"Uh-huh... yeah..." I tried to speak, but it came out as moans from my mouth. Freddie just smirked and looked at me, and without saying another thing, he ripped my shirt off. Yep, ripped it off. I saw him tossing it to the other side of the room, knocking over a table lamp. Wow, now I was wet. I felt his breath on my chest as he lowered his head, licking and kissing all over my chest. I couldn't help but moan... oh my God, if I'm moaning now, imagine what I'll be like when he's inside me...

From the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie lick his lips when he was finished with my chest, and he slid his fingers behind the waist band on my shorts, pulling so hard towards him that my hips were now in the air. His fingers were warm against my tummy. I moaned lightly and pushed my head forward to see what he was going to do next. Freddie was now sitting on his knees, holding my thighs so that my legs were spread out, and the bump in between his legs against my shorts. All of this was happening so fast.

Freddie ran his hands up my body, until he reached my boobs. I saw a smirk spread across his face again as he lowered his hand, to go behind my back, unhooking my bra gently as his other hand rested on my tummy. Being Freddie, and not wanting to take the handcuffs off my hand, he ripped the bra lazily. What am I gonna wear? "You're so fucking beautiful." My heart melted. I saw a hint of lust in his eyes as he crashed his mouth against my breasts, sucking on them furiously.

"Aaah!" I cried out in pleasure, gripping his hair with my hand. Oops, there is that feeling again. I haven't felt that feeling in years. Basically, the feeling of pleasure. I felt wetness around my nipples, as Freddie ran his tongue across, changing from my right to my left boob and the other way round repeatedly. All of a sudden, he started kissing down my body, unbuttoning my shorts and sliding them off, which left me in my panties and Freddie fully dressed.

I decided to take the risk and take off his shirt, or at least tug on it. Yeah, I'll do that. But, what if he swats my hand away? You know, because he's all riled up and hard. That's it, I'm doing it! Quickly, I grabbed the collar of his shirt in my first and pulled his towards my face. "Off. Now." That was all I had to say. In about five seconds his shirt ended up on the ceiling, hanging off the mini chandelier Freddie had.

Freddie's POV

The clothes were throws everywhere but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Sam's naked, sweaty body underneath mine. She still had her panties on, but not for long. I slowly ran my hands down her whole body as she moaned and arched her back.

Suddenly, she started bucking her hips, signifying that she wants something inside her. Yeah, I may be a nub, but I had sex a lot of times before and I know what most signs are. I slowly brought my hand to her inner thigh and started rubbing it slowly, which resulted in Sam giving out the sexiest moan I have ever heard. Next, my hand travelled up her thigh and I rested my fingers on her clit through the panties. "P..Please…" I heard Sam moan weakly and throw her head back against the pillow. My smirks got bigger every time because I knew how I was making her feel at that moment and there was a positive impact on our relationship.

At that moment, I actually started teasing myself, seeing Sam like this and not being inside of her. Quickly, I grabbed her panties and yanked them down, nearly ripping them in the process. She wouldn't mind if I ripped them, right? She hates panties. I felt myself get harder and moaned a little, resuming my position next to Sam and running a hand down her pussy, rubbing at her clit. She shivered in response, bucking her hips higher.

"Uhh… Freddie… inside…" She muttered under her breath, not being able to control herself. I smirked and slowly slid my index finger into her, feeling just how wet she was. I looked over at her face and saw that she was biting her lip as little moans came out of her mouth. Slowly, I started to pump my finger in and out of her, giving her what she wanted. Her moans became louder. I slid another finger into her enjoying her reaction which was more moaning and arching her back, bucking her hips at the same time.

After a while, I felt her walls tighten around my fingers slightly. I was so confused. Was she going to cum? "F-Freddie… I'm gonna…" Sam gasped and threw her head back.

"Already?" I furrowed my eyebrows, but didn't stop pumping my fingers in and out of her. Suddenly, Sam gripped the bed sheets with her free hand, arching her back and moaning, as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers firmly. I smirked at her actions as I felt her cum all over my fingers.

"What did you expect? I haven't had sex in years!" She exclaimed after her orgasm and I chuckled at her.

"It's okay…" I shook my head at her and smiled, pulling my fingers out, bringing them to Sam's chest and resting my fingers there, then slowly sliding them down, leaving a trial of cum down her chest. I don't know why I did it, but it seemed hot at the time. I'm such a nub. But, she seemed to enjoy it as she smirked seductively at me. Naturally, I lowered my head to her chest and slowly licked the cum, my mouth getting closer to Sam's neck. She shivered softly and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. Soon, I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and pulled away, looking right into my eyes. All I could see right now was blue. Beautiful, beautiful blue eyes.

"I want you inside me." Sam smirked at me and Eskimo kissed my nose. "But first, take the handcuffs off." I smirked back at her and leaned over her to get the key on the night stand and put them inside the handcuffs, turning the key, which was followed by a soft click. As soon as Sam heard the click, she pushed my chest with both of her hands, which caused me to fall onto my back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised and a bit scared. Sam didn't reply, not that I expected her to. Suddenly, she climbed on top of me, straddling my lap and unzipping my fly, then sliding my pants off completely. She seemed to be rushing it through. I smirked at her as she started getting impatient and yanked my boxers down in a hurry. As soon as the clothes were all over the floor and some on the ceiling, her eyes met mine and I saw a twinkle in them. This is what I call a rare eye contact. But of course, it has to end, doesn't it? I saw Sam's eyes travelling down my body and stopping to look directly at my dick. I tried to read her facial expressions but her long hair was in the way, so I brushed it to the side with my finger and saw her eyes widen quickly.

"It's… big…" Sam spoke clearly but slowly as if she was nervous about something.

"Having second thoughts?" I bit my lip and her head immediately shot up.

"No. Of course not…" She shook her head and laid on top of me, giving me a quick kiss. "Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah…" I stretched my hand out towards the drawer in the night stand, sliding it open and sticking my hand in to search for the condom. When I found the condom, my head turned to Sam just to see her smirking at me. I smirked back at her and pecked her lips, giving her the condom. "Wanna put it on?" I smirked. Sam just nodded and opened the packaging, taking out the slippery object and lowering her hands to stroke my dick. I threw my head back, not expecting that to happen. Before I knew it, the condom was rolled onto me as I felt Sam nibbling at my earlobe.

"Fuck me." She whispered and I felt electricity shoot through my body, from head into my manhood. She should really say that more. I gripped her hips tightly and pulled her down onto me harder, so that she could feel just how hard I was. I felt her smirk and grind her hips against mine as I did that. At that moment, I lost it. I grabbed Sam's arms and pushed her back onto the bed, lying on top of her. She didn't look that surprised, as if she actually expected that to happen.

I felt her wetness against my dick as I grinded against her. The only thing I knew was that I needed to be inside her right now. I ran my hands around her body and felt the sweat dripping down. The temperature in the room was so hot that I felt like we were on the Sun. But I didn't care. I loved this feeling. Slowly, I pushed myself into her and felt like I was in Heaven. It literally couldn't get any better than this. As soon as I was inside Sam, I looked at her face to see her biting her lip gently and looking back at me. I wanted this feeling to last forever. It was just amazing. It felt warm and comfy. Ugh, I wish that I wasn't wearing a condom to make it even better, but it didn't matter.

All of a sudden, I started thrusting in and out of her, gradually speeding up. "Ohhhh…" Sam moaned and closed her eyes. I collapsed onto her, not being able to hold myself up and continued thrusting, feeling her sweaty body moving against mine. I couldn't help but moan myself, so loudly, like I never moaned before. Sam suddenly gripped my hair and crashed her lips against mine, kissing me roughly. Obviously, I kissed her back, not stopping thrusting but going even faster which forced Sam to break the kiss. "Fuck! Freddie!" I felt her rise from the bed slowly and wrap her legs around my torso, pressing her chest against mine and panting quickly near my ear.

Right now, I was thrusting as fast as I could which made a noise of our bodies slamming into one another and our skins hitting. It wasn't a slapping sound, more of a pumping sound which you could hear from the inside. **[A/N: So sorry, I'm very bad at this. xD]** "Ahhhh! Oh god…" Sam screamed in pleasure and threw her head back.

"Oh, baby…" I responded, not slowing down a bit.

"Fuck! I'm gonna… ahhh! Uhhh!" She moaned and groaned as I felt her tense up and dig her nails into my back. "FUCK!" She screamed, completely losing control and cumming all over me. I felt my body heat up as I did the same, nearly breaking the bed because of how fast I was going. For about a moment, I swore that I couldn't see. My head was spinning and everything went black. I quickly shook my head and looked down, pulling out of Sam and sliding my two fingers into her again.

Sam moaned, not knowing what I was going to do, but I took my fingers back out and brought them up to my mouth, licking off her cum. She just smirked at me, not saying another thing for the rest of the night. Just moans…

**Review! I can't wait to see what you guys are going to put! Thanks for the last reviews, they were amazing 3**


	21. Pleasure

**Hey guys! I wanted this chapter to be perfect so if you're thinking that I can't be bothered to update, you're wrong. Because I work hard on every chapter. :) Also, I would like to say that there is a story similar to this one and it is called 'Worthless Gold' by slippedupconsultation. Don't worry, the story is not copied so please chack it out if you want. Here is the chapter.**

Sam's POV

I woke up to the feeling of moving arms around me. They felt so warm as they brushed across my skin, making me melt away into them. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Freddie still asleep with his arms around my body, holding me tightly. And the best of all, we were naked. Oh yeah, me and Benson in his bed, together… naked. I pressed my forehead against his warm chest and smiled, taking a deep breath and enjoying his scent. It was just Freddie. It was perfect. No, it was perfection.

"Morning…" A deep voice spoke and I lifted my head up to see Freddie smiling down at me. He winked at me and smirked.

"Hey." A smirk came across my face and Freddie pecked my lips. I still had his taste in my mouth from last night. Oh, we did stuff. A lot of stuff. To be exact, it was fifteen sex positions and seven orgasms each. Shocked? I'm not even finished yet… We broke the condom, so we had to replace it repeatedly for until Freddie ran out of condoms and we were forced to use our hands and mouths to… let's see, what's the word? Ah, yes. Pleasure ourselves.

Suddenly, a warm hand ran along my curve and onto my thigh gradually. I bit my lip, thinking of what Freddie was going to do next and knowing him, it'll probably be something dull, which was not on my entertainment list. Oh my gosh, how mistaken was I? Freddie's hand abruptly went under my thigh and lifted it up a little, placing it on his own leg, making my leg wrap around him so that I could feel his dick against my clit. Next, he slid two fingers into me slowly, smirking down at me and pumping in and out, gaining speed. To be honest, I couldn't even be bothered to look at his face. I threw my head back and hit the head board, making my head throb a bit, but it stopped as I concentrated on Freddie's fingers inside me. With his thumb, he began rubbing my clit in small circles, pressing down hard and massaging fast.

My grip on his shoulders tightened and my nails dug into his skin as I moved my hands, leaving several red lines down his arms from the scratches that I gave him. I noticed Freddie's face scrunching up as he felt the pain. "Baby…" He grunted, but didn't stop moving his fingers. Instead, he started pumping in and out even faster, noticing that I was about to cum. I didn't care how much pain he was in at the moment. All that I knew is that I was so close to finally exploding in pleasure. I literally felt like my body was off the bed and that I was floating somewhere in the air, having this feeling.

"Oh…oh god…" I moaned loudly and grunted as I felt a familiar feeling explode inside me. I grabbed Freddie's shoulders and pushed myself against him, holding onto him firmly as I came. "Ahh!" When it was finally over, Freddie pulled his fingers out of me and licked off my juices, while I fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. We were just non stop. Every time we had an opportunity, we took advantage of it and had sex. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I love it. I felt the feeling of Freddie's eyes on me and turned to face him. He was smirking.

"Are you too tired for more?" He spoke in a seductive tone.

"M-More?" My eyes widened. "There's more?" I asked, obviously shocked at the amount of energy that he has.

"Oh, yeah!" He answered, completely nonchalant and waved his hand. "This was just a warm-up." A smirked spread across Freddie's face again. I chuckled nervously and pulled up the bed sheet to cover up my chest.

"Well… I kind of… need to shower…" I said nervously and bit my lip. Wait a minute. Why was I nervous? Puckett's don't get nervous! Freddie simply shook his head and scoffed.

"Shower?" He leaned in to kiss my neck softly, sniffing a little at the same time. "You don't smell, babe." I don't know why, but that made me blush a bit. But seriously, I have to take control.

"Freddie, we only slept for two hours." I began, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "For the rest of the night we had sex. I think that I need a shower." I nodded and smirked at him, pursing my lips. He whined in frustration like a little child which made me roll my eyes. Not so nerdy now, are we?

"Can I come with you?"

"No!" I yelled suddenly, my anger boiling up inside me. When I finally let it out, Freddie raised his hands in defence and smirked.

"Sorry…" I couldn't help but smirk at him. He's so cute. I know that I just yelled at him and everything, but we both knew that I was only joking and sometimes I do need to get my anger out, just to not kill anyone if I store it inside me for longer. Slowly, I got up on my feet and felt some kind of spiky plastic wrappers, lightly digging into the bottom of my feet. Curiously, I looked down and saw over twenty one condom wrappers scattered across the floor, wet condoms laying nearby but in a much neater pile.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, disbelieving the situation. Freddie immediately turned his head to me in alarm.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen what's on the floor?" I turned to him and pointed to the floor. He eyed me suspiciously and slowly crawled towards the edge of the bed, looking down and gulping.

"Erm… these are condoms…" He stated the obvious, looking up at me and biting his lip. I just shook my head at him and held onto the bed sheets that were around me. Knowing that they won't cover my body forever because the bathroom is too far away from the bed, I simply dropped them and walked to the bathroom completely naked. "Nice butt!" I heard Freddie call after me and I smirked to myself.

Freddie's POV

I was sat on the kitchen chair, waiting for Sam to come out of the shower. Meanwhile, I was wiping my hands with wet wipes after picking up all of the condoms from the floor and the wrappers. Great, now my hands stink of Nonoxynol-9. It's a freaking chemical used in condoms to kill sperms. Okay, I'll shut up now. Even I have some sort of headache from knowing too much about science.

Suddenly, I heard the water in the shower stop running and turned my head in that direction. I heard Sam stepping out of the shower with a gentle thud and stumble around some more around the bathroom. What was she doing? Probably, getting ready to run out of the shower at 100 miles per hour so that I won't be able to catch her and begin to do stuff again. It's not my fault that she is so fucking sexy! I honestly could never get enough of her. I smirked to myself at that thought and concentrated on the bathroom door. It opened slightly and revealed Sam's head with a smirk on her face. Her long blonde hair was dripping wet and the wetness made her hair look darker. Her foot stepped out of the bathroom and onto the soft, brown carpet in the corridor, followed by her second foot. A short, white towel was wrapped around her perfect body, her hands supporting the top of the towel so that it wouldn't fall down. The look on her face was so seductive. She was so hot right now. What was she trying to do to me? I was turned on as it is, and then she came along and made me so hard that my pants were threatening to burst any second.

"What you doing, baby?" She murmured softly and looked at me from a distance.

"I, err… just, you know…" I stuttered and shifted uncomfortably in my seat as my manhood hardened more. Ugh, I just couldn't keep my hormones under control whenever I was around Sam. Well, from the moment I saw her in prison, she looked older and still as beautiful as she was before. If not, she only got even more beautiful. I stood up slowly, not breaking eye contact with her. Before I even knew it, my hands were on her hips and my body was pressed against hers. "Babe, I need you…" I half spoke, half moaned. She seemed to be enjoying teasing me as her hands were by her sides, not making an effort to place them on my shoulders. She was looking down with a smirk on her face which caused my forehead to be against the top of her head. After a while, she simply shook her head but still didn't look up at me.

"Later…" She spoke just above a whisper, enough for me to hear. That actually got me quite frustrated.

"Now…" I growled softly and tightened my grip on her hips, feeling the fluffiness of the towel and it's tenderness at the same time. I grinded my hips against hers with such force that I was sure she was going to lose balance. But she didn't. She was just hiding her moans. I grinded my hips against hers again, just to show her how hard I was right now. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Finally.

"Later…" She repeated and I rolled my eyes, holding onto her hips tightly. "Let me get dressed first."

"What's the point? You'll need to be naked anyway." I stated, being a bit confused by her confession. In response, she just sighed and placed her hands on mine, pushing them away from her hips.

"Just wait." Sam looked up at me and raised her eyebrows, giving me the look that I saw a billion times before in high school. I felt her hair tickle my hands slightly, making them wet as the water was still dripping from her blonde curls. The water on the top of my hands was now cold, so I wiped them against my trousers. While I was too busy wiping my hands, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sam already skipped off into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. I couldn't be bothered to shout after her, so I fell back onto the chair I was sitting on earlier and sighed.

Sam's POV

I do like teasing that nub. He thinks I'm easygoing at this but he is so wrong. Should I continue teasing him, or give him what he wants? Hmm, I do like the size of his dick… might as well give in. Currently, I was wearing a simple grey T-shirt and some old skirt I found which ended just above my knees. I looked like a granny, but who cares? It's not like people will see me, except from Freddie of course, but he won't mind.

Wait… I want food. I'll just go into the kitchen and cook myself bacon. Yeah, food is always better than sex.

When I gathered up my courage, I tiptoed to the door, turned the door knob and pushed it gently so that it would open slightly. Naturally, I peeked through the tiny gap between the door frame and the door to see Freddie sitting on a kitchen chair, drinking something from a cup. How could he just sit there? Maybe he gave up… Well, if he can be so laid back, then so can I.

I pouted and raised my eyebrows, swinging the door open and stepping out of the bedroom confidently. Totally casually. To add the dramatic effect, I sighed loudly and groaned at the end before looking over at the kitchen. "What?" Okay, a little too confident. In response, Freddie just smirked and shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Nothing." I heard him mutter under his breath and narrowed my eyes at him, going into the kitchen and having a new idea - Maybe I should cook some bacon. Seems like a perfectly good idea to me. I walked over and into the kitchen where I could feel the sexual tension rise into the air like a heavy cloud of smoke from a fire. I shrugged it off and started roaming my hands around the counter, searching for the proper equipment with which I will cook my bacon. Yum. As soon as I found the frying pan and the bacon, I threw the meat into the pan, shaking it around so that it can cook properly.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my hips, stroking there lightly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then I realised that I was so busy cooking my meat, that I didn't even hear Freddie getting up and coming up behind me. I bit my lip softly as Freddie rested his chin on my shoulder and pressed my back against his front, wrapping his arms around me tightly. This made me smile. The fact that I felt so safe with him, yet I was probably looking small in his arms right now. Next, he gently pushed me to my left so that I was nowhere near the burning frying pan and grinded his hips against my ass. Are we doing this again?

"Uhh.. Sam…" He moaned against my ear as his hands went down to my thighs, gripping the bottom of the skirt and pulling it up slowly. I could tell that he was smirking when I felt his fingers run up towards my clit under my panties. All I could do was moan and throw my head back to rest on his shoulder, not knowing what move he's going to make next. He started rubbing my clit in small circles repeatedly and my moans became shorter and quicker, obviously making Freddie happier and happier. Now I'm wondering who invented sex… maybe a Sex God…

I felt Freddie's heart beat against my back, beating so fast that I could have sworn it would rip out of his chest any second. The heat between us became hotter with every contact we made. I took a second and looked to my left, looking out of the window and into the street. Thank God the people in the opposite building weren't paying any attention, but they were still visible to me, but not me to them.

"Sam…" Freddie growled into my ear and viciously yanked down my panties, letting them rest on my ankles. He pulled up my skirt even higher and held it on my hips, not letting it drop one inch. I heard him rip off his belt and unzip his fly, whipping out my favourite toy. Okay, I shouldn't have said that… or thought it, to be exact.

Freddie placed his penis on a correct angle and slowly slid into me from the back. "Oh God…" The feeling of him inside me again was just overwhelming. This was definitely my much-loved position. He did this once before but this time he was so turned on that he didn't bother starting it slow, he just started thrusting in and out of me as if this was our last time together. My hand automatically went to rest on his outer thigh, feeling his move against me. I moaned louder as Freddie took his hand and started rubbing my clit, using his other hand to hold my hip.

Suddenly, he stopped rubbing my clit and placed his hand on my back, pushing me down so that I was resting on the counter, head buried in some towels which were resting on the counter from before. And then, I felt a pleasurable feeling inside me start to tingle slightly, later lighting up all the way, making me scream out loud. "Fuck! Freddie! Oh… Oh fuck!" Now, Freddie was literally slamming into me from the back and before I knew it I hit my orgasm, screaming louder than ever. I was surprised that the neighbours didn't call the police yet… oh wait… Freddie is the police.

"Sam… you're so amazing…" Freddie managed to moan, thrusting into me until he hit his orgasm. He was mumbling something into my ear after he pulled out of me but I was too… "in the moment". It sounded soothing but I really couldn't be bothered to listen. My head was resting on the counter with my arms scattered around my head, my eyes closed and my lips millimetres apart, trying to catch breath. Little did I know… all of this was going to change. Forever...

**OMGOMGOMGOMG! Don't kill me, if you think that this is a cliff hanger! xD Anyway, review if you can and tell me what you think :)**


	22. Cookies

**Alright! I'm here! Here's the new chapter of Stupid Cops! Thank you so much for your reviews, I often read them over and over again because I don't have a life xD. But seriously, thank you for the reviews and if I'm taking too long with the updating, it's because I'm thinking of the possible ideas for the story and how it should end. How do you think it should end? Tell me in your reviews! Alright, enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

I was sat in the driver's seat, turning the steering wheel to swerve the little bumps on the road. My arm was quite relaxed, making it easier for me to drive. I was laid back as I let my eyes scan the road for any people on the deserted highway. A week has passed since me and Sam had sexual intercourse. That's how I describe it. I'm such a nub… But we still did stuff after that day obviously. Dirty stuff…

I glanced to my left to see Sam looking out of the window, gently tapping her hands on her knees, aiming to calm herself down. I slowly reached out with my free hand to rest it on top of her shaking one, curling my fingers around it gently. She seemed to listen and relaxed a little. Her facial expression softened as if a pale sheet of fabric gently passed her skin and magically turned things around. She smiled.

Ross was sitting in the back seat right in the middle, just to see straight forward, observing the dusty road. There was a faint sound of pop music playing on the radio to ease the tension. I sighed deeply to make everything seem fine for the other two, but it didn't seem to work. I pulled my hand away from Sam's and placed it gently on the steering wheel, just to hear that sound of tapping again.

"Does anyone want a cookie?" Ross asked behind me and from the corner of my eye, I saw a pack of cookies being slowly coming over in between me and Sam.

"You have cookies?" Sam exclaimed, snatching the pack out of Ross's hands and dropping her jaw as if she never saw cookies before.

She had dark sunglasses on her eyes, which she somehow found in the car and her hair was tied in a neat ponytail. Her hair was swishing around beautifully every time she turned her head. She was wearing the same black cat suit she wore the night we reunited. And as usual, she looked stunning.

"Yeah…" Ross's voice broke me away from my thoughts. I looked over at Sam quickly to see her stuffing her face with cookies. A smile sneaked over my face. I looked back at the road and heard Ross groan quietly. "Man, she took my cookies."

"You offered her cookies in the first place." I stated, shaking my head and smirking.

"I offered her a cookie." Ross replied, exaggerating a little on the 'a'.

"It's mine now!" Sam butted in and before I knew it, they were arguing like two little children. Over a pack of cookies. I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on the radio, trying to fade away their loud voices. This actually happened often. Too often. Sam really likes arguing. And Ross doesn't like losing an argument. So, there it is.

After about a week of debating, we all finally agreed to capture Victor. Yes, it's not what cops do and yes, we could get caught by our team and be put to prison for the rest of our lives, but what other choice is there? If we arrest Victor, he will obviously blurt out where Sam is and she'll get arrested too. The only choice is to capture him and take him with us, in a extreme situation, kill him.

The best news was that we had no plan. None at all. We are just aiming to somehow capture him. I don't think it would be a hard task considering the fact that Sam is the most wanted woman in America and she could get away, injure someone and even kill them with one punch.

I looked back over at Sam to see her munching on the moist cookies, and even though I couldn't see her eyes because of the sunglasses, I could tell that there was a spark in there. A smirk came across her face as she moaned softly at the cookies, making Ross roll his eyes at the back of the car. Oh, Sam and her food.

We intended to look for Victor today and return home at noon, if we find him. If there would be no sight of him, which I highly doubt, then we will stay around this forest longer, taking turns to go out of the car and into the woods. There should be no danger because we had the weapons we needed and if Victor or one of his team mates decided to jump out with a surprise attack, we always have Ross. And Ross is a very good actor. He can pretend to be confused and be in a lot of different moods, also an advantage.

Finally, I pulled over to the dusty pavement, looking over at Sam who was smirking and chewing cookies.

"We're here?" Ross asked from behind me and I nodded.

"Yep. That's the place." I replied, looking around and out of the window, my eyes scanning the dark green jungle of death in anticipation. I saw nothing but forest and sighed to myself. "You okay?" I turned to Sam to see her smiling at me.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ass!" She exclaimed confidently and shrugged, opening her door to have it closed by me again. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, trying to make her realise that this is serious.

"You nuts?" I asked her in disbelief, furrowing my eyebrows. Why is she so happy? Has she forgotten who we're dealing with? She was scared and all fidgety earlier and now look at her! For a second there, I thought something was in the cookies.

"No, I'm Sam…" She pointed out, matter-of-factly and I rolled my eyes at her. There's always something that never changes.

Sam's POV

This was insane. Absolutely insane. We didn't even have a Plan B! I am freaking out, and I don't like it. I tried my best trying to cover up my nerves in my voice, my face and my eyes. Guys are so gullible. I looked out of the window to see a dark, orange sunset caressing the horizon timidly. Freddie was sitting at my side, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel gently, looking hot as usual. Even those little things that he did turned me on. Reading a book, tapping fingers, what's next?

Ross was gone for about five minutes. I could see him in the distance, on the deserted road. His silhouette was dark and clear on the horizon, like he was drawn in a black pastel. Although, he was moving (walking), and I'm pretty sure that pastels don't move.

I smirked to myself as an idea lit up in my head and turned my head to look at Freddie. Suddenly, I sat up and crawled over into Freddie's lap, straddling him and smirking as I looked into his eyes. "What are you doing, babe?" He murmured as he looked back into my eyes, his look very seducing.

"Nothing…" I replied, stretching the word out, the smirks on my face not disappearing. Next, I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to Freddie's gently, closing my eyes, my hands on his shoulders. I felt his hands run up my back slowly as he kisses me back, my stomach flipping in happiness.

"Mhmmmm…" Freddie moaned softly into my mouth. His lips vibrated against mine and I felt his wet tongue brush across my lips lazily. I replied by gliding my tongue along his slowly, making Freddie grip my back tightly, pulling me closer. Jeez, this turns me on so bad. I wonder if it would be illegal to have sex in the back of the car right now… I should do it. Nah, I'm not going to… maybe…

I felt Freddie raise his hand to take my sunglasses off, tossing them in the passenger's seat where I was previously sat. He pulled away a little so that he could look into my eyes and I could tell by his face that all he saw is lust. "You dirty girl…" He whispered, smirking. He just said what? "You're thinking about having sex in the backseat, aren't you?" Yes. But how do you know? "I just know." Seriously, if he keeps reading my mind like this, that is either extremely freaky or seriously hot. I'll choose the second option.

Suddenly, Freddie firmly slapped my ass. Out of nowhere. That little nerd. In response, of course, I moaned loudly and threw my head back, closing my eyes, expecting him to do more. "Freddie…" I managed to moan out his name, giving him a sign to continue with whatever he was planning. His chin rested on my shoulder, looking over at the road. I figured he was looking out for Ross. It wouldn't be cool if your boyfriend's best friend caught you having sex in the back of a cop car, while you're on a mission. On the other hand, Y.O.L.O.

All of a sudden, he gripped my butt tightly and pressed me firmly against him, lifting me up along with himself and scrambling into the backseat. And then it began. I swear I could never get enough of him ever.

The time has passed and Ross still hasn't showed up. Me and Freddie could care less. The windows of the car were lightly steamed up and I felt the car shaking at each thrust Freddie made into me. "Oh, God yes… uhhh, yeah!" My moans became louder as I felt myself getting closer to the edge. No, seriously it was amazing. Finally, I hit my orgasm and threw my head back, breathing heavily. Freddie smirked at me and backed away, gathering my cat suit and passing it to me. As usual, he would give me my clothes. And as usual, I would be in my own little world, trying to calm myself down from the amazing sex I had about a minute ago.

When I finally wiggled into the tight, leather suit, my eyes drifted to a still sweaty Freddie who was already in the driver's seat, looking forward at the road.

"Okay, shh! Here he comes!" I heard Freddie whisper to me as Ross walked over to the car with a smirk on his face. He opened the door and got into the passenger's seat, furrowing his eyebrows at the atmosphere.

"It seems a bit stuffy in here… can you put the thingy on?" Ross said, pointing to the air conditioner near the steering wheel. Me and Freddie immediately widened our eyes and shared nervous glances. He quickly switched a flick and the cold air filled the car like gas at a concentration camp in war. Freddie, being the nub he is, started acting suspicious to Ross by scoffing, rolling his eyes and laughing nervously every now and then. But then when I finally kicked him in some places while Ross wasn't looking, he seemed to calm down a little. Oh, this is going to be a long, long trip.

Currently, it was dark. I couldn't see anything except from my body. My feet were propped up on the inside of the car door; my head was resting on the back seat, on the other side of the car and I was eating food. I could taste the moist cookies brush across my tongue as I chewed slowly, not wanting to grab Ross's attention (even though he was asleep, he could wake up suddenly and steal the cookies!). My eyes drifted through the dark view in the car, and even though I couldn't see most things, I didn't care because the cookies were still present. Oh, yeah… By the way, Freddie turned all the lights off so that nobody would notice our car and by nobody I mean Victor and other losers.

I turned my head to the left slowly and saw Ross asleep, snoring like a pig. Wait… do pigs snore? Huh, never mind. Freddie was still in the driver's seat and he was fully awake. I saw him looking out of the window every now and then, obviously keeping an eye on the surroundings. Bless him, he's trying to keep us all safe. He's the best guy in the whole world.

I tried to stay awake for as long as possible because I didn't want to miss a thing that could happen any second, but right now my eyelids were dropping faster than Gibby from the ceiling. And that's fast. I groaned softly to myself and shook my head, but then I realised that my eyelids were already closed. Wow, that felt good… I should open them… are they open? No! You know what? If I take a little nap, that wouldn't be too bad. I mean, Ross is asleep so it's not fair on me… my eyes are closed… there's something in the cookies…

**Sorry if the chapter isn't what you expected but I'm improving! :P Review and tell me how you think this story should end. Not saying that it should end any time soon though ;)**


	23. I'll Die

**This will make you happy. Oh yes... here's the new chapter. I'm kind of upset because I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter. Sad face. But I figured that if I update soon it'll be awesome for everyone! :D Enjoy!**

Sam's POV

There was a bang. I fluttered my eyes open with a little jump, hearing another loud bang outside. It sounded like a gunshot. Immediately, I turned my body around along with my head to catch a glimpse of the front seat but there was nobody there. My heart started racing and then everything from before started to slowly become visible. We went into the forest… I fell asleep in the car… I ate Ross's cookies… BANG!

"Ahh!" I shrieked and sat up quickly, starting to pant. "F-Freddie?" My eyes scanned the car again as if to make sure that I didn't miss a spot where Freddie might be. Still nothing. My eyes drifted towards the window and I looked into the forest, biting my lip in expectations of another loud noise. I hated this feeling. The feeling of waking up and finding that the person you need isn't there and something big is going on just outside of the car. I've had that sort of experience in my childhood. Me and my mom falling asleep together and her saying that she'll be there when I wake up and we'll go somewhere together, but when I woke up she was never there, and mostly I couldn't find her in the house… for about a week.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I saw a man standing in the distance near some old trees. From here all I could see was a silhouette - the shape was definitely a man. Suddenly, the figure turned in such a straight angle that I could tell he was facing the car. I couldn't take my eyes off the figure for all the right reasons. What if I look away and he won't be there anymore. I've seen a lot of horror movies. At the moment my eyes were glued on this silhouette and it was not Freddie or Ross. I took in a shaky breath, not tearing my eyes away from him. Gradually, the man's hand started rising up and there was something in it, probably something- SMASH!

"AHH!" I screamed and literally dropped my head onto the seat, face first. I felt little pieces of glass from the window rain down onto my back and some into my hair. He shot the window! And he was trying to shoot me! Now I was scared. I felt my body shake a little and the back of my eyes started burning, threatening to spill tears. I whimpered as I shifted a little to the right, leaning against the back seat. "Freddie?" My voice cracked as I managed to speak. I just couldn't be bothered with this right now. I just woke up and what do I get? I nearly get killed! All I could do was cry, what do you expect? I'm a girl after all. Just then I realised that my eyes were closed, so I opened them slowly and carefully, expecting something sudden to happen.

I lied in the backseat of the car, not moving an inch of my body and kept myself curled up in a ball for what felt like fifteen minutes. I realised that whoever tried to shoot me must have thought that I was already dead, because if he wanted to get me he would have done a while ago. So the best thing to do now was to stay in the car silently and wait for Freddie or Ross to come and get me. I know that this was what Freddie would want me to do. He wanted me to be safe. But being a criminal and a Puckett I got impatient and got out of the car casually as if nothing happened.

I looked around the road and then straight up to see a full moon shining down onto the road. That was the only light source. Well, the stars too, but they didn't have much of an impact. I turned my head around and looked into the forest. Jeez, I do that a lot. The memory of what happened earlier flooded back quickly and caused my knees to give away a little, making me crouch down, just in case somebody sees me.

Time seemed to pass very fast and there was still no Freddie or Ross. I was actually in the forest right now, searching for them, not even afraid that anyone can hurt me any moment now. The road was not that far away from here so in an emergency I could just run… wait, that makes me wonder how I'm going to run in these heels and this cat suit. Oh, why did I have to wear this?

Suddenly, I hear a rustle behind me in the bushes. Wow, that sounded like a phrase you would put in a children's story. Anyway, I twirled around to face the fat looking bushes, which were about as big as me. My heart beat started to race again and I slowly stepped away from the bushes, not breaking my gaze. As I started to walk slowly backwards, the branches beneath my feet started breaking, making a snapping noise along with a crunching one due to some old leaves.

All of a sudden, my back hit something really hard and I gasped, lowering my hands and feeling the object, figuring out that it was a tree. But at the most unexpected moment, I saw Freddie running towards the car, followed by Ross about fifteen yards away from me. A smile crept onto my face and I opened my mouth to call out his name, unable to hold it in any longer but then a hand slapped over my mouth and pushed me back against the tree so that I hit the back of my head against it. I couldn't help but whimper a little. Realising what had just happened, I widened my eyes and tried to scream but the person's thumb and index finger were holding my nose tightly, making it impossible for me to make a long noise and most importantly breathe.

I kept my eyes shut tightly and was about to bring up my hands up to my face but I felt a cold, metal (what felt like chain), wrap around my wrists and clench around them, causing an unimaginable pain rush all over my body. I threw my head back, hitting the tree and whimpering quietly in pain. My eyes opened again, and the first thing I saw in the distance was Freddie kicking the wheel of the car in frustration and Ross trying to comfort him. I guess he was the broken window… if only he knew that I was right behind him, being tied up by someone I didn't even see. But that wasn't a problem for any longer. Because the person left me tied up against the tree and walked around to face me. It was a man. He was smirking at me. Straight away, I could tell who it was. It was Victor.

Freddie's POV

"This is bullshit! Okay? Bullshit!" I yelled, kicking the car, making my foot throb a little. I groaned in frustration and kicked the car again. Sam was gone. That bastard took her while she was asleep. He smashed the window and my poor baby… she didn't even know… Why did I have to leave the car? It's all my fault. Right now, I hated myself. I hated myself more than I hated Victor.

Me and Ross took off when we saw a bunch of people with guns, they literally ran across the road from one part of the forest into the other. We had no choice but to follow them and I left Sam in the car because I didn't want to wake her up. I thought that nobody would harm her. She was so far away from those people.

Ross was standing behind me, who already gave up trying to calm me down. Although, I started taking deep breaths and calmed my heart rate down a little, but not fully. I still can't believe she's gone. Again. She always gets away. And what the hell am I supposed to do now? A thought flashed through my mind fast and I looked up, turned around and stared at Ross. He looked at me, his face full of worry and nervousness. "I'm going after her."

"Alright… when?" Ross sighed slightly, nodding.

"Now." I stated and held my gun tighter, walking towards the trees in the forest fearlessly.

"Wait!" Ross shouted from behind me. For a moment there I thought that he will try to stop me. That would be kind of hopeless because I'd hurt anybody that got in my way right now. All I'm focusing on is Sam. I've got to find her. " I'm coming!" I took a deep breath and waited for Ross to join me by my side. He did. And then we took off.

Sam's POV

I was too shocked to do anything. I tried to cry but then remembered that it would be useless. My eyes were simple and calm at the moment, trying to take in what had just happened. The most important thing was that Freddie was right in front of me. He was right there. All he had to do was turn around and then he did, but he never saw me. He walked straight past me and deeper into the forest. My heart broke. I know that it wasn't his fault that he was a blind nub but he could at least look around first.

At the moment, my limp body was thrown over Victor's shoulder. I lifted my head up a little and saw at least three more men walking behind us, holding weapons in their hands like they were at war. There was no point of me struggling and trying to break free because I simply knew that if I did, I'd be dead. And I don't want to die. However, it would be a good move to just leave all the pain behind and die. But I just couldn't because I knew that Freddie was looking for me (in another direction, but still…) and I couldn't give up. He would be devastated.

I waited until we got to wherever Victor was taking me and once again looked up. Oh, great. It was the same old cave that he was hiding in all along. Stupid idiot. Suddenly, his grip on me loosened and I fell to the ground, holding out my hands to land of them. I let out a little groan and quickly crawled towards the nearest wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Victor laughed and came up behind me, grabbing my hair and pushing my head against the wall. I screamed in pain and lifted my hand to rest on my forehead, turning around and leaning against the wall, looking up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily. He chuckled coldly and leaned down so that he was sitting on his knees, looking at my face.

"What do I want? I want you." He smirked and grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to him. My automatic reaction was punching him in the face. He deserved it. I raised my eyebrows in victory for a second, watching him fall back and groan. I guess I spoke too soon. I forgot that there were other men. One of them raised their weapon, what looked like a metal bar and swung it towards me, hitting my cheek and sending me to the ground.

I heard most of them laugh. The others helped Victor back up and I felt his eyes on me. I felt my cheek burning and I could tell that there was going to be a massive bruise, probably covered with blood.

I was lying on the cold ground, my eyes closed and my whole body limp. As though he hit all the life out of me. I knew one thing for sure. By morning I would be dead.

**REVIEW! Hehe, tell me what you think of Sam dying. I can't figure out how to end the story but you can tell me. Again it won't be soon but just in case, tell me :) If I kill Sam will you kill me? Or should Freddie die? Or neither? Review.**


	24. I'm In Love

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Okay, I wrote this chapter in 2 hours. I have something to tell you. I won't be able to update in at least 2 weeks. I'm moving houses and the internet will be down. But on the bright side, I'll still be writing and when my internet is back, these chapters will explode all over your screen :) I promise I'll write a lot. One more thing: READ 'WORTHLESS GOLD'. It's a really good story and it's similar to this one! Enjoy :)**

Sam's POV

My head was spinning in circles. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, shaking my head from time to time to stop the dizziness. I felt heavy chains around my wrists which were above my head and other thick chains wrapped around me. My ribs hurt. My legs were freely relaxing in front of me, which was a good thing. At least I can move them. It made a clanking sound when I moved my left leg to the left, groaning quietly as I stretched my back. Okay, I remember being hit. A lot. Did I pass out or something?

I turned my head to the left, afraid to break my neck because it was hurting a lot, and what if I turned it and then I died? I'd fail hard. I noticed that my hair was soaking wet. Then I looked up and saw the a part of the roof was missing. Well, that's just great. It rained on me while I was asleep. My cat suit was even tighter now and the liquid made it stick to my skin, making me shiver of the cold.

By now I started to feel all the pain coming back. The stinging cheek, the numb arm… gosh, I hate pain. It hurts too much. It was still dark. I guess that I was out for a few hours.

Suddenly, I heard something fall to the floor somewhere in the room. I turned my head in that direction and saw Victor. Oh, there he goes again. Stupid idiot. He doesn't scare me, he's just strong. "Well, hello…" He smirked. For fuck sake, why is he so happy? Well… that's a dumb question.

I rolled my eyes at him in response which seemed to fire him up a bit. I could tell that he felt angry but at the same time, tried to keep himself under control. Who am I kidding? He couldn't stand me.

"You are lucky to be alive right now." That irritated me.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you kill me now?" I yelled at him and groaned as the chains moves slightly around my waist. Victor simply laughed and twirled around a bat in his hand which I just noticed.

"Because you are way too fun. I'm not even finished with you yet." In a split second, I found Victor kneeling beside me, his hand on my thigh. "You are so sexy." Alright, that does it. I groaned and tried moving my hands above my head, ready to punch him, but when I remembered that I could move them much, I lifted my foot to kick him in the stomach. It was already too late. He caught my ankle and held onto it tightly, gradually stopping me from trying.

"Will… you, stop-" Victor cut me off by slapping me across the face. Hard.

"Don't you dare." He growled. "You will do what I tell you to."

"What if I don't?" I shouted bravely and turned my head to look him directly in the eye.

"Then I'll fucking rape you." Okay, now I wasn't so brave. He glared at me and I was just sitting on the floor, shivering mostly from the cold but now from what Victor just said. "No answer?" He asked and smirked, reaching out to stroke my cheek gently with his thumb. I'm so confused.

Automatically, I threw my head back, not wanting to feel any part of his body touching me. He growled in response and stood up straight, leaving the room completely. You know, I'm starting to think that he's a gorilla.

Freddie's POV

Me and Ross kept on running through the woods. Well, I was running, he was screaming at me for not stopping. Only that made me run faster. I knew exactly where Sam was. And I could care less if Victor noticed me and killed me. As long as Sam was going to be alright.

"Freddie!" Ross yelled from behind me and I ignored him. That was until he grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back, causing me to yelp and fall to the ground, landing on my back. "Are you crazy?" He yelled and kneeled over me.

"Crazy? I'm trying to save my girlfriend here!" I yelled back and sat up, only to be pushed back to the ground by strong hands.

"You don't get it!"

"What don't I get?" I groaned and closed my eyes, panting. I could use a little rest right now.

"Victor knows that you'll go after her! It might be a trap! What if he traps us and we'll die altogether? What if he'll make you watch Sam suffering?" I fluttered my eyes open and looked at him in shock. But what he was saying made sense. So I simply nodded and then sighed.

"Yeah, you're right…" I sat on the floor for a while, thinking about everything and Ross was watching me, hoping that I would get an idea. And then it hit me. "I have a plan."

"What?" He asked and stood up, extending his arm so that I could grab onto his hand and stand up too.

"Well… we can't wait… so maybe we could be more quieter and sneak up behind his shelter?" I offered but it came out as a question. Ross shook his head.

"He probably has people all over that area… we should split up. One of us goes behind that place and as silently as possible, knocks his army out." Wow. When did he get so smart?

"We need a weapon. I don't think that killing them with a gun would be silent." I pointed out and Ross nodded. He knelt down and picked up a heavy branch.

"Here." I reached forward to grab the object and nodded.

"That was easy." I shrugged, referring to the weapon search that we just had.

"That's because it's the first stage. You don't even wanna know what's going to happen next." I gulped and looked at him, watching him wiggling his eyebrows at me. This is going to be something new isn't it? I never killed criminals so fast before. I guess love makes you do crazy things. That's right. I'm in love.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. XD Remember about what I said earlier. I promise I'll update loads when I come back! 3 I'd love to read all your reviews when I get my internet, so make me happy :) Love you!**


	25. Broken

**This is not going to plan. I'm back but I have to leave in 2 weeks for a holiday. I'll try to do as many chapters as possible, okay? There's no need to worry or be upset. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. It means a lot. I'm trying my best with this story, so please try and tell me how I could improve in the reviews. Enjoy :)**

Sam's POV

I was afraid. Ever since Victor mentioned rape and me in the same sentence, I was absolutely terrified. I kept quiet ever since. In fact, I haven't talked for an hour. I haven't even made a noise. Not a cough. Not a sneeze. Even my eyes were so wide open that I don't remember blinking. What if he comes in and looks at me? What if he rapes me? I just had an idea - If Victor decided to rape me, I'll bite his dick off. Simple as. I bet he doesn't even have a dick. My Freddie-baby has the super dick. I want my Freddie…

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Freddie coming. Of course, he wouldn't come. He wouldn't come when I'll be alive. What a disappointment. All this time I was silently crying. I just couldn't stop because it hurt to know that I'm already dying. Victor only wants to get revenge for his brother. I was only protecting Freddie. That's why I killed John. That douche bag doesn't understand that, I bet he didn't even love his brother. All this time, my blood was boiling and I kept quiet to just explode.

I groaned loudly and kicked a nearby wall, hurting my foot but still groaning in anger. The chains prevented me from running away and the rain drops were falling onto my wet hair, some were dripping in a little puddle next to me, making an irritating sound. It sounded like I was in a cave. "I HATE YOU!" All of a sudden, I felt brave as if I wasn't in the danger zone. I wasn't even bothered that I could be killed right now. The sooner the better. I kicked my legs around like a nutcase who was trying to escape from the mental hospital. "AHHHH!" Every inch of my body was shaking uncontrollably, trying to throw away the anger.

Suddenly, just as I suspected Victor rushed into the room, his eyes glaring daggers at me. "Shut up!" He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed it hard. I couldn't help but cough at the time, but then I took in as much breath that I could manage and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. His grip loosened as he grunted in pain, clenching his stomach with his free hand but he still refused to let go of my neck. Now I was kicking his hand which tried to cover his stomach. It was already bleeding. Thank God I wore heels.

Victor tore his hand away from my neck and gripped my ankle, holding it firmly until I stopped kicking. I could breathe properly again. What a relief. But I still couldn't calm down. I struggled under the chains, screaming my head off and accidentally kicking, punching, head butting and biting Victor in the process. If this was a video game, I would have the highest score.

I don't know what got into me at that moment but I couldn't blame myself. Anybody would do what I did if they were brave enough. I felt the chains loosen around me slightly and widened my eyes, my heart beating fast in anticipation, my mind thinking that I actually had a chance of getting away. I didn't want to show it though, so I continued struggling, pretending that the chains weren't even moving. Victor fell to the floor and groaned, clutching his head as I kicked him, making a little red mark of blood turn into a puddle around him.

By now, the chains were in my lap and I could move my arms around. The first thing I did was stretch because my muscles were so tightly together that it began to be painful. I looked down at Victor to see him sucking in sharp breaths and trying to sit up. Automatically, I kicked him in the face with my heel, causing him to fall back and scream.

I took this chance and darted up, getting on all my fours as I was too tired to stand up straight away. I felt him grab my ankle and pull me back slightly. "No!" I screamed weakly, yet bravely. I kicked my leg around, getting out of his grip. I looked forward and saw the opened door. There was darkness. I am way too close. I can't give up now.

Freddie's POV

My heart was beating out of my chest. I was standing twenty yards from Victor's shed, a tree in front of me to hide. It was strange. I didn't see any of Victor's "army" yet. What was going on? My gun was in my hand, ready to shoot anything that got in my way of finding my poor baby. I guess now I know how she felt when I was here.

I sighed and looked straight at the shed. There was no sound. It was too quiet. But then I heard a loud scream. It was a girl's scream. Oh, shit. Fuck the plan, I'm going in. I sped off towards my destination. "Freddie, no!" Ross yelled from behind me. The yell echoed through the forest and it seemed like it was the sound making the leaves on the trees sway. Not the wind. I ignored Ross and ran straight into the shed. And then I saw her.

Sam's POV

I started crawling as fast as I could towards the exit, not minding the fact that my knees are going to be all bruised later on. There were small pieces of glass on the floor, they dug into my knees and my bare hands, making me whimper in pain. I can't slow down. I just have to keep crawling.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my thigh and couldn't help but to scream loudly. This stopped me from crawling. I fell to the ground on my tummy, groaning. Fearing what has just happened, I turned around quickly and saw a knife stabbed into my leg. Victor was holding the knife and smirking at me. "Still want to get away?" He asked, laughing a little at the end. Well, that was freaky. His face was covered in blood and yet he was still smiling. It's a living nightmare. I tried to ignore the pain, but it was too hard. I moved my leg in the direction of the door and screamed loudly. Victor's hand was still holding the knife and he was pulling it towards him. I felt my skin rip further along with my muscles. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Alright, now was the time. It took all the strength I had to kick once again with my injured leg. He finally pulled the knife out of my leg and groaned to himself at the newest sensation of pain in his eye.

Suddenly, cold air hit my face as if somebody stopped sharply in front of me. I turned my head to the door and then up slowly. It was Freddie. Was I dreaming? He actually came. I was afraid to blink as if he would disappear right in front of me. "Freddie.." I whispered weakly and he immediately kneeled down in front of me. I saw a tear roll down his cheek slowly.

"Baby…" He whispered back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ross run in, jumping on top of Victor, screaming like he was in the World War battle. I would roll my eyes but now wasn't the right moment. I drew my attention back to my leg and looked at it, wincing a little.

Freddie blanked out everything that was going on and wrapped his arms around me gently, obviously afraid that he'll hurt me. "It's okay…" I said. "I'm okay." He hugged me tighter and sighed in relief, but then brought his hand down to my leg, staining his hand with my blood.

"Your leg." He spoke up, turning his head and looking at Ross. "Ross!" It's funny how he's more concerned about my leg than my face. It's bruised and everything after all. Maybe my leg was way too injured. I couldn't see very well. Everything became blurry. I guess it was the blood loss. Woah, now I felt dizzy. Yep, there I go… I heard Freddie's faint voice in the back of my head shouting my name, but I couldn't reply.

**My goal is to update a new chapter this week as soon as possible. Review! Tell me what you think! :D The more reviews, the sooner the chapters will come.**


	26. Recovery

**WOO! I did it! Now read and enjoy :D**

Freddie's POV

"Sam! Sam! Sam, look at me!" I yelled at the unconscious Sam in my arms. She fainted. I hope she did. I checked her pulse and her heart rate was a bit slower but still normal for her.

"Stop it! Stop yelling! She can't hear you!" I heard Ross's voice echo through the empty room at me. This made me angry. But he was right. I sighed to myself and held Sam even tighter to my chest in my lap, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right there!"

I saw Victor handcuffed on the floor. Also, he was unconscious. My girl can beat the shit out of him with one leg. I figured she used her leg because of the dints in his face from those sharp heels. I hope he dies before he wakes up. I looked back down at Sam and noticed how injured her face really was. There was a purple-blue bruise all over her left cheek and little cuts across her other cheek. He bottom lip was cut badly and he forehead had a little cut, looking like she hit something sharp with extreme force. If I could I would cry right now, but I can't give up on Sam right now. She's too weak.

Suddenly, Ross came running towards me and took Sam away from my arms. "What are you doing?" I asked him, concerned.

"She's loosing blood." Ross said.

"Yes, I can see that." I rolled my eyes at him and gestured to the belt around Sam's thigh, which I wrapped around her tightly to stop the blood from spilling too much earlier.

"Well, she needs blood! What type are you? Hers is Group A. You need to be the same type to give her blood." Ross said matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know what type of blood she has?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Look…" Ross sighed and pulled Sam further into his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. "I knew something like this was going to happen. Did you really think that she wouldn't in any way get injured? This is Victor we're talking about. I took a little sample while she was asleep and checked."

"Dude!" I shouted immediately. But I knew that Ross was right. I couldn't have protected her for a long time. Deep down inside I knew that she'll be hurt in one way, but I never expected her to be this injured. I sighed and nodded when Ross gave me a look. "Yeah… I'm Group A." I answered his previous question.

"Thank you." He picked Sam up in bridal style, her body looking lifeless. I noticed that her hair was wet, along with her leather suit.

It sucked that we couldn't take Sam to the hospital. I was really glad that Ross had a degree in medicine and some experience. I don't know how we would have survived without him.

I watched as Ross disappeared into the dark forest with Sam in his arms, running to the car. Probably running because neither of us knew where the rest of Victor's gang were. Mainly because Sam was loosing too much blood and she needed help as soon as possible.

At that moment I remembered that I was still sat on the floor. I quickly got up and looked down at the unconscious Victor, handcuffed tightly. I had to get him out of here. Someone will find him and tell the cops, if the cops don't find him first. How am I supposed to carry him to the car? He's so much taller than me, which indicated that he was heavy. I sighed and grabbed him by his shirt collar, giving up on the thought of carrying him. My eyes flashed back to the exit and I walked towards it, dragging Victor along with me.

By now it was six in the morning. I gave Sam my blood earlier, which was pretty intense. Ross didn't have much time to set up his equipment so we did it as close to the real version of giving blood as we could. After That, I felt dizzy so I stayed in the car with Sam while Ross put Victor in the trunk of the car. What? You don't expect us to put him in the salon, do you? He's a murdered and a criminal and he can't be near Sam at this moment in time.

Right now we were on our way home. Finally. Sam was laying in my lap, my arms wrapped tightly around her. I had a bandage around my arm from the blood giving earlier. Sam was asleep. She woke up for about five minutes after we gave her blood but then she fell asleep again. I'm going to have to trust Ross on that one because he said that it was a normal side effect. He's the doctor in the group. Not me. She still had my belt tightened around her thigh as we did not have time and the correct equipment to stitch up her wound. Ross said he'd do it when we get home.

I looked down and smiled slightly for the first time in 12 hours. Sam's face was so peaceful. Her light snore escaped from her parted lips as her chest lifted up and then down slowly. I'm so glad that she's alive. It could have been a lot worse.

Then I remembered that Victor was behind me. He was tied up in the trunk, probably still unconscious. The question is… what are we going to do with him when we get home? How are we going to carry him into my home with all the people staring? I can just hope that there are no civilians around.

Ross was in the driver's seat, driving casually along the busy roads in New York. The back windows were darkened, so nobody could see what was going on at the back of the car from outside. I felt my stomach flip from the hunger that haunted it. If I feel like this, then imagine how Sam would feel when she woke up. She had a whole pack of cookies yesterday and hasn't eaten anything ever since. Unless Victor forced her to eat something, which I strongly doubt.

Suddenly, I felt the car stop and looked up to see my flat. Here it goes…

**REVIEW. I will try to do as many chapters in a week as possible. Your reviews really do help! **


	27. Doctor Part 1

**Okay, this chapter will be split into two parts. The next chapter will be this chapter but part 2 of it, if you know what I mean. I'm literally going on holiday today and I'll be back in September. It will give me plenty of time to think about my future chapters. For now, enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

To our advantage, nobody were around at this moment, except from some homeless guy. But I'm sure that the police or anyone else would believe in what he saw. I sighed in relief and pressed Sam against my chest so that her head wasn't loose and hovering in mid air as I carried her unconscious figure up the stairs in bridal style.

Ross was close behind me, struggling to keep up as Victor was thrown over his shoulder. Poor Ross. Who got him into this anyway? He could be at home right now, but instead he's helping me and mostly Sam to stay alive. I call that a true friend.

I lifted my head up and saw that I was now standing in front of my apartment door. Why did I lock the apartment? Now I have to search for keys. I really can't be bothered. Okay, now that sounded like Sam in high school. Although, she sounds like that sometimes now that she's in her twenties. I got over my laziness and finally pulled out my apartment keys, inserting them into the lock and turning them clockwise, after searching for them for about two hours. No, I'm over exaggerating. The search lasted for about two minutes but it seemed like a long time.

I kicked the door open gently and marched straight into my bedroom, setting Sam down on my bed, not caring when her blood stained the white bed sheets. I crouched down beside her and gently started unzip the zip which was pressed right in the middle of Sam's body, starting at her chest and ending near her belly button. In no time at all, I looked up and down Sam's front, searching for any injuries and to my surprise there wasn't even any visible blood. That leather must have protected her very well. That's why she wore it at times like this. Her skin was the same as I remembered it. Soft, smooth and pale.

"Where do I put him?" I heard Ross ask from behind me. I turned around and saw that Victor was still on his shoulder.

"Over there." I pointed to the couch and watched as Victor was dropped onto it. I narrowed my eyes at his face. Even though he was unconscious, I still wanted to beat the shit out of him. When he wakes up, I'll make his life hell. That's a promise. I watched as Ross handcuffed him to a radiator and then turned back to look at Sam. I leaned down and kisses her lips softly, hoping that she would wake up.

"I have to look at her wound. It could get infected." Ross said and I nodded, slipping Sam's suit off completely and leaving her in her cute bra and panties. I threw the blood-stained cat suit in the corner of the room and placed one hand on Sam's shoulder, turning her so that she laid on her side, making her wound visible to Ross. I liked the way Ross didn't mind seeing Sam half naked. But on the other hand, that's what doctors do, right? I know that he's not a real doctor but he really should be.

Ross leaned down and placed both of his hands on either side of Sam's wound, observing it carefully and nodding a while later. "I need to stitch this up. But first I have to disinfect it." He looked up at me. "Do you have bleach?"

"Bleach?" I widened my eyes and looked back at him. "That will hurt her!"

"But it will clean the wound! I don't have any other chemicals. It's the only option." I sighed in defeat, knowing that Ross was right and nodded.

"It's in the kitchen. Open the cupboard under the sink."

**REVIEW and make mama happy xD I love you!**


	28. Doctor Part 2

**Weeeee! I'm back! Get ready for the most insane chapters ever! They're coming your way! Wow, I'm not good at advertising. Oh, well. Tell me what you think in your reviews :) For now, read on...**

Freddie's POV

My hands shook as I held the bottle of bleach in my hands. I watched as Ross got everything ready and nodded at me when he was finally ready to stitch up the wound. I gently put the plastic bottle on the nightstand which was occupied with first aid kit, including bandages, a big needle and some other stuff that I didn't recognize. How can Ross do this so well? I don't even know what the stuff is called!

I noticed how Ross knelt beside the still unconscious Sam and took out what looked like a very clean cloth. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle and pressed the cloth against the top, tipping it upside down to let the bleach soak up the cloth. After that I took the bottle and put it back on the nightstand, closing it. Next, I went over to the other side of the bed and knelt down, taking Sam's hand in mine gently and kissing it.

Suddenly, I felt Sam twitch a little and looked up at her, widening my eyes. Then I realised that Ross has already pressed the cloth to her wound. Ouch. By now, Sam opened her eyes half way through and started whimpering.

"It's okay, baby… shhh…." I comforted her and stroked her hair. She looked into my eyes as soon as she saw me.

"It stings.."

"I know… you have to be brave for a while… we need to disinfect your wound." I told her matter-of-factly.

"But… ugh!" She groaned and arched her back in an attempt to move her leg away from Ross, but he had a strong grip and didn't let go.

"Shhhh…" I calmed her down. I was so glad she woke up. But now is the tricky bit. Calming her down. She probably has a head ache, she just lost about a gallon of blood and now she has to deal with some police officer pouring bleach over her wound. I have no idea how she can take it anymore. She doesn't even have enough strength to scream from the pain! That's why all she's doing in squeezing my hand ever so lightly and groaning softly. If I didn't know what was going on, I'd probably think that she was having a bad dream.

Finally, Ross nodded to himself and tossed the blood-stained cloth into the trash. Sam seemed to sigh in relief and closed her eyes. "Okay, now I need to stitch it up." Ross tried to say quietly so that Sam couldn't hear, but it didn't work.

"What?!" She whimpered. "Stitch it up?!" Her voice was a little higher than a whisper. Her head then turned to me. "Freddie, tell him!"

I sighed and looked at Ross. He gave me a look. I looked back at Sam in sympathy. "Baby, we have to… it will be better for you, I promise." I said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. As though I had superpowers, she began crying quietly. "Aww, baby…"

"I don't want to…" She cried quietly. I shock my head again and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say a word, Ross butted in.

"Look, Sam…" He stood up and came around the bed, knelt down near her head and admired her carefully. Then he began talking. I couldn't hear any word he said but in between their "conversation" I heard Sam's low whimpering, which was quickly recovered by a nod. I raised my eyebrow as Ross stood up and went back to her leg. I leaned in slowly to speak to Ross.

"You convinced her?" I asked, obviously very surprised.

"Yeah…" He nodded slowly and began to get the needle ready. My jaw dropped open.

"H-How? She… she didn't want to-"

"Freddie, I convinced her, okay? Don't worry about it." As we talked, we kept our tone very quiet to make sure that Sam didn't hear any of it. It wasn't a secret we were keeping from her or anything, it just felt wrong to talk behind her back. She would take it the wrong way. She's Sam.

After a while, all the equipment was ready for stitching up the wound and I sighed, looking back at Victor. "You go ahead…" I told Ross. "Take care of Sam. I'll take care of this bastard." I nodded towards Victor and stood up. I could feel that Ross nodded from behind my back. The last time I glanced at Sam, she had her eyes closed. My poor baby… she probably went to sleep again. Just as well, I guess. She'll feel less pain. But there's no way that she's going to feel as much pain as she did before. I won't let that happen again.

I knelt beside the still unconscious Victor and frowned at him. I raised an eyebrow and picked up a bottle of water that just happened to be right next to Victor. I unscrewed the cap and tilted the bottle to the side, spilling all the water onto Victor's head. I watched as his hair got absolutely soaked and little drops of water started dripping down from his chin and nose. As I suspected, he woke up, he looked like he was stoned. His eyes were blurry as I watched them slowly rise up to look into mine. His face was pale. Probably because he was freezing and he didn't eat or drink for so many hours.

"Well, well… what do we do with you now…"

**I hope you'll tell me what you think of this chapter. What would you like in future chapters? Here's your chance! Review!**


	29. I'm Gonna Get You

**Woop! Another chapter done! Told you guys it will be fast :P Enjoy.**

Sam's POV

"Ross, piss off." I said finally and twitched my leg a bit when I felt the sharp pain strike again.

"No, Sam! You need the stitches!" He shouted in response.

"Jeez, calm down…" I rolled my eyes at him and then winces as he started stitching up the last bit of my wound. I could tell that Ross rolled his eyes in return by the patterns he was making with the needle on my wound. I sighed to myself when I finally realised that all my attempts at stopping Ross failed, so I just lied there quietly.

After about fifteen minutes, I felt that Ross's hands were off my thigh and the needle wasn't attacking my skin anymore. Oh, thank God. I've had enough already. Without hesitation, I turned my head to the left and looked at Ross. He nodded at me in approval and I slowly turned my whole body so that I was lying on my back, propped up on my elbows. I saw my wound. My thigh was neatly bandaged up in white bandages. There wasn't even a string that was loosely hanging off of the bandage. It was very neat.

I smirked to myself and then lifted my head up. "Wow, thanks…" I smiles directly at Ross who nodded again.

"No problem…" He said laid-back.

"No, seriously…. Thanks… I don't know what I would have done without you… I would have probably died or something." I shrugged calmly.

"Well… you're welcome… if it wasn't for you, I would probably…. Be at work." He chuckled and I joined in by letting out a soft snigger.

"Yeah, glad I saved your life." I smirked and sat up completely.

Ross stood up and started getting all of his medical equipment together in a little box. My eyes didn't leave him for about a minute, until he started leaving the room, glancing at me before he walked through the doorframe, his warm smile making me blush a little. Wait… blush? Warm smile? Oh, no way! No, no, no… just no.

I let that thought slowly float away from my mind and looked to the left. There was Freddie crouched down and looking directly at Victor's face. He looked kind of pale. Can't blame him. That bastard deserves to be purple if you ask me. Not pale. Maybe I should gag him to death. I don't know why we decided to bring him to Freddie's apartment. He deserves to die. His life is ruined anyway, what's the point of running after people and trying to kill them?

I was so into thinking about recent things that happened, that I couldn't even hear Freddie's voice. He was talking to Victor, in a rude tone. But Victor looked like he could care less. His facial expression made me sick. His eyelids looked so heavy that I could barely see his eyes, although he was looking down. His hair was damp and dirty, and I could have sworn I saw a leaf in his nearly bold head. Well, not nearly bold… but I just like offending him. Being called bold hurts. Suddenly, his head started to rise up slowly and carefully until his face was facing mine. I gulped a little as his eyes looked up into mine and shot a glare at me. Now, I could fully see his face. It was bruised in some places and there was a little sweat on his forehead.

I didn't know why but his look scared me. Before you knew it, tears started forming behind my eyes. I could feel them burning. Naturally, Freddie glanced at me and then focused his sight on my face, his eyes full of worry. "Sam…" He stood up straight away and walked over to me, sitting on the bed next to me and hugging me tightly. "Shhh…" He comforted.

I knew that he knew what was wrong. He can see right through me. He rubbed small circles on my back before I even began crying. But then I didn't feel like crying anymore.

"Freddie, he wants to hurt me…" I whispered, hoping that Victor couldn't hear.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything I'll kill him." Whoa, that was aggressive. I never knew Freddie would say that, but who cares? It's Victor we're talking about. I wrapped my arms around Freddie as tight as I could before the bruises on my arms started to hurt.

I looked over Freddie's shoulder and saw Ross come in with what looked like a tub of cream in his hands. He got on the bed behind Freddie and opened the tub, dipped in his finger to get some cream and reached out slowly to glide the tip of his index finger across my bruised cheek. I would back away if I wasn't hurt like that but in this case, sure… let the cop touch my face.

Soon, Freddie noticed that he was in the way and leaned back, lowering my body onto the bed gently before he stood up. This gave Ross the access to sit on the bed and continue his work with my face. It didn't hurt at all. My head was relaxed and laying on it's side. I closed my eyes so that the cream could be put onto my bruised eye lid.

Victor's POV

Crazy morons. They think that they can handcuff me to the radiator and think that I won't escape? They are so wrong.

The sun was setting, I could see a orange, glowing light outside the window. I felt sick. Despite the fact that I was all beaten up and handcuffed, I was still wet. I was soaked. I could nearly feel myself rotting. I had to escape. I lifted my head up again and saw the fat cop walking around with his medical kit. What kind of cop is he anyway? To my right was Sam's nerdy boyfriend. He was pacing back and forth, probably thinking about what to do with me.

And Sam… she was on the bed. Probably fast asleep. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising up and down slowly. When I get out of here, I'll fuck up that bitch's face. And her body. Or better yet, kill her. All I need is to wait for all of them to get to sleep. I'm sure that Sam will be staying on the bed. In the same room as me. She is going to pay for everything. None of them know that I have a weapon, right in my pocket. Just wait…

**What do you think of the "twist"? Does Ross and Sam gross you out? Ram xD Or Soss :P Anyway, review please!**


	30. Hope This Isn't The Last Time

**Sorry for not uploading any chapters in a while. People aren't really reviewing anymore xD And I have my exams like 10 times a week. So, I'm busy. But here's the new chapter :) Enjoy.**

Sam's POV

I was lying in my bed, feeling exhausted and now the pain seemed to go away a little. I was feeling much better. I still wouldn't dare to look in the mirror. I knew my face was bruised really badly and that would just ruin my mood (not saying my mood was good in the first place).

The main thing was that I was alone in this room. Ross and Freddie had taken Victor into the kitchen and handcuffed him to the radiator. I knew that Freddie wouldn't ever let Victor be in the same room as me, especially if I was asleep. He's a psycho after all. But at least now I feel much safer. The room was at a perfect temperature for me, not too cold and not too hot. That brightened my mood a little too.

Suddenly, I heard the door open slightly and turned my head to the left to see Freddie's head peeking out of the door, smirking. "Hey.." He said quietly.

"Hi.." I replied, shifting a little to sit up.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to me. I looked up slightly to look in his eyes, then I nodded slowly and smiled.

"I feel better…" I spoke louder this time. Then I sighed and relaxed my body as I felt Freddie take my hand in his and squeeze it lightly.

"Good." He smiled and leaned in to peck my lips slowly, but as he started to pull away, I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him for longer. He kissed me back gently, trying not to get into the kiss. I figured he was scared that he was going to hurt me, as you can tell from the bruises and the damaged leg.

"I want you…" I mumbled quietly just before he pulled away. My eyes opened to see Freddie shake his head.

"No, Sam. I can't." He looked into my eyes and sighed. "You can barely move, Sam. You can't even stand up, and you want me to make love to you?"

"Well, when else can that happen?! I might die-"

"NO!" He suddenly yelled. "Don't you ever say that again."

"I was just-"

"I said no!" He looked at me seriously and I gulped a little. "You're not going to die, okay? You're safe now. Me and Ross will take care of you."

I immediately shook my head and Freddie looked at me in shock. I was going to reply but then Freddie started talking again. "Look, Sam… you'll be fine. I promise." He grabbed my hand gently and kissed the back of it softly. "Please, just… believe me…" Well, I had to believe him. He looked like he was about to cry. I nodded slowly and leaned in again to peck his lips. This time it turned into a passionate kiss, and we pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you, baby." Freddie said and I shook my head.

"You won't… I… I'll make sure that-"

"Sam, I can't do this. I'll be taking advantage of you… you're really hurt, I don't want to make things worse…" He explained patiently and looked at my face for my reaction. I looked down on the bed sheets and frowned slightly, not replying. Suddenly, his fingers found the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up slowly. "Okay…"

My frown turned into a smile and before I could say anything, he spoke up. "But slowly, okay?" I nodded immediately and laid back on the bed, sighing softly. I just want him so much. It hurts.

Freddie's POV

I really hope I don't regret this. I already feel really bad because it feels like I'm taking the advantage… but if she wants this then I better give it to her. I looked down at her bruised face as I hovered over her, trying not to touch her body as it's obviously damaged. She looked so innocent like this. But at least the wounds were healing now. Thanks to Ross.

I reached down to unzip my pants and slid them off slowly before kicking them off. Sam kept her eyes on my face. Then I leaned in and started kissing her. Before you knew it, we were both naked; the room was heating up and the windows were fogged up. I controlled myself and tried not to rest my bodyweight on hers too much.

After a while, I gently grazed my hand along Sam's thigh as a sign to let her know what my next move will be. She moaned a little into my mouth as I continued kissing her gently. I felt her lift her good leg up and wrap it around my waist slowly. I held her bad leg out of the way, making sure that I won't injure her in any way. Slowly, I slid into her, the feeling was too powerful for me to resist going slow.

I missed this feeling so much. I missed the way she moaned, her body actions, even the way she looked at me. The look in her eyes cloudy and full of lust. I just hope that this isn't the last time we will make love. Because it's fucking amazing.


	31. Left Alone

**AHHHHHH HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

Sam's POV

A month has passed since the "little" accident happened. Not much has happened since then. I know I definitely made a full recovery. My face was now back to normal. So was my leg and my other body parts. Finally I was able to walk around the apartment and not be stuck in the same boring bed. Let's just say I have more freedom now.

It sucked that we couldn't do anything about Victor as I'd get in trouble and be locked away for the rest of my life. As well as Freddie... and Ross. If you think about it, they're not good cops, they're stupid idiots. Nobody should ever help out a criminal. It has it's disadvantages. We decided to leave Victor tied up in a cupboard Freddie had near the front door. Everytime Freddie opened it to either feed him or give him other necessities, I was scared he wouldn't be there. I nearly convinced Freddie that we shouldn't feed him and let him die but he disagreed as neither of us are murderers.

"Morning." Freddie smirked as he leaned against the door frame in the kitchen. I was pacing the room with my mouth full of food early in the morning.

"Hey..." I smirked back and pecked his lips back when he pressed his against mine.

"We're moving to Sweden." He said casually, causing me to choke on my food.

"Okay..." I waved my hands around in the air for a while, shaking my head and trying to find the right words, "WHAT?!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Babe, it's the only option. We can't stay here... I want to be able to take you outside without people staring and trying to kill you all the time." He had a point. But still, WHAT?!

"Freddie... I can't even-"

"I know... I know it's completely crazy and stupid but..." He took my hand and held it to his chest.

"But what?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing... I didn't know how to end that sentence..." He shrugged one shoulder causing me to smirk slightly and roll my eyes.

"Nub."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Later that day, me and Freddie decided to do absolutely nothing but watch TV. I noticed that we cut down on sex, but that was a good thing as now I could be sure our relationship didn't just float on the boat of lust. I felt Freddie's fingers trace up and down my right arm as he concentrated on the nubby TV show that was on. I rolled my eyes as I felt his chest vibrate slightly as he chuckled to himself. "I'm gonna get a drink." I sat up straight and wiggled out of his embrace.

"Okay, have fun." Frednub pecked my lips and glued his eyes back to the screen. He's so cute when he acts like this... but at the same time it annoys me.

I walked into the kitchen, straightening my shirt out. Once I poured myself fresh orange juice, I smiled happily and started walking back. My smile faded slowly at the view in front of me. My heart stopped. I felt all my blood rush down to my feet, my knees giving me up. I dropped my glass and flew back against the wall, gasping slightly.

"Sam!" I heard a faint yell at the back of my head. Freddie rushed in and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?! What are you-..." He saw the same thing.

That's when I knew it wasn't an illusion. The front door was open... and the cupboard was empty.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

I managed to calm down in about 3 hours from then. Freddie immediately called Ross for support and mostly to keep an eye on me. I stayed on our bed, curled up in a ball. Afraid to close my eyes... afraid to keep them open. Freddie came up with a plan. He wanted to go to Victor's hideout as Victor would most definitely be there. But at the same time, he might not be that stupid and figure out what we were thinking of doing. We didn't know where his men would be. But what was there left to do?

Sit around and wait to get killed in your sleep? We had to get him.

"Stay here."

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, hanging onto Freddie's shoulders. "No!"

"Sam, you're being stupid! You can't come!" He yelled and tried to get me to loosen my grip on him.

"No! I-I-I'm coming with you!" I started sobbing, mentally kicking myself for doing so. It's Freddie's fault, he made me weak. But so strong at the same time.

"Will you-... just-... Sam!" He pushed my onto the bed and glares at me. "Do you understand that I don't want to lose ou again?!"

"I'm coming with you!" I yelled back in defense and wiped my eyes quickly, darting up.

"I said no!" I felt so overpowered. I knew Freddie was the authoritive one now. I didn't want to leave him. I was scared of being left alone. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Sam, you're staying here, that's final. Don't cry..." He wiped most of my tears away with the palm of his hand.

"I... I-I have to come..." Sniffing the pain up my nose, I tried to keep as close as I could to him. He shook his head and leans in to kiss me once.

"No... " He whispered impassively. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

"Yes!" I clutched his shirt tightly, sobbing into it. He seemed to ignore me completely when he took his hands off me. "Freddie, please!" All this was in vain. There was just no way of convincing him. I was left on the floor as I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut and the movement of the key turning the lock. Well, shit.


	32. Finale

**FINAL CHAPTER :O Take your time to read this. I was half asleep and it took me like a day to write this. I'm still not impressed with it but at least it's there :)**

**Enjoy :O**

The forest was lifeless. The sound of the engine revving was the only sound they could hear. Soon, it stopped and the surroundings were dead again. Freddie stepped out of the car, tucking his silent gun into his belt. Ross did the same thing. The slamming of the car doors echoed through the woods and the duo started walking fearlessly towards their destination. Victor's hideout. Freddie was in the lead, his eyes focused forward while Ross did the complete opposite. His eyes scattered around the place as he held up his gun in defense.

"Freddie, we should slow down. I-I don't like this." His voice shook in fear as he nearly tripped over a branch. "Freddie, slow down!"

"What?!" Freddie turned around to look at him. "Look, if you wanna go back you can. I'm not gonna force you into this." Finally, he lifted his head slightly to look around and sighed.

"No, no, I'm coming with you, man. Just... be careful." Ross lowered his gun, being calmed down by Freddie's bravery.

"I'm always careful." Freddie sighed again and turned around to continue walking.

They got there in the end. From what Freddie could see, the shelter was badly damaged (probably from the rain). The roof has completely collapsed now and all that was left were the rotting four walls. Freddie squinted and jogged towards it, his excitement getting the best of him. "Wait for me!" Ross yelled from behind and ran after him. Freddie pulled his gun out swiftly and pointed it forward as he stepped inside. The tip of his gun scanned the setting sharply and melted back into his belt.

"He's not here." Freddie muttered and took a few more steps forward. This was the first time he was actually able to view the hideout from a high angle. He took the opportunity to look around, wrinkling his noise at the odors in the air.

"Crap..." Ross sighed, sitting down onto a chair near the wall. It wasn't even surprising. They knew Victor wasn't that stupid to return to this place after everything that happened, knowing they would find him. But it was worth a shot.

Suddenly, something caught Freddie's eye. He walked over to the corner of the room and knelt down in front of a box. "What're you doing?" Ross asked from the chair and Freddie shook his head. He noticed there was a lock and took out his gun, shooting it open. He slowly lifted the top of the box, revealing a bunch of dollars, wrapped in an elastic band.

"Ross!" To this, he jumped out of his seat and joined Freddie on the floor.

"Woooah, that's a lot of money..." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know what this means?" He turned to face him, "He's gonna be back. He can't just leave all this behind."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Sam's POV

Can't believe the nerd left me here. I'm so angry, I could just kill him. I double checked the apartment and sighed in relief when I finally realised that everything is secure and in place. Although, I still wasn't comfortable. It didn't feel right not being with Freddie at this point. I wanted to go after him so bad but I knew that he'd be disappointed in me for following him. I have to listen to him just this once... but it's so hard. No. I'm gonna go. Since when does Sam Puckett get scared?

Biting my lip, I threw my jacket on and went to the front door. I tried opening it but remembered that Freddie locked it. Why does he make things difficult? Without hesitating, I kicked the door and watched as it came slamming down. Quickly, I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs until I was finally outside. I looked around and saw pedestrians staring at me in shock. A faint wail of the police sirens was heard in the distance. Being a devil, I rolled my eyes and ran out onto the road, stealing the nearest car and leaving the owner shaking in fear on the floor.

As soon as I drove down a familiar road, I widened my eyes, realising this was the place. I got out in a hurry and looked around quickly, then spotted a car.

"Freddie?!" I yelled and ran towards the car, nearly tripping up a few times. When I looked in, I saw that nobody was there. My heart sank as negative thoughts flooded into my head. But then out of nowhere, I heard his voice.

"Sam?!" My head swung in the direction of the sound and I sighed in relief as I saw him. He looked furious. And hot.

"Freddie!" I started running towards him and smiled slightly as he did the same. My smile dropped when he shook his head and grabbed my forearms.

"Are you fucking insane?! I told you to stay home!" He shook me roughly but pulled me closer.

"I'm insane?! For worrying about you?!" I spat at him, gripping his shoulders tightly and resting my forehead against his.

"You're stupid, Sam! So fucking stupid!" Out of nowhere, I felt his lips crashing against mine and whimpered when I started kissing him back wildly. His arms tightened around me and pulled me even closer. His hot breath made my head spin. This was like the most intimate moment we had this week. Suddenly, I felt the need to rip his clothes off and do stuff to him. But stupid Ross was there.

"Erm, guys?" I heard him say but ignored him. "This isn't the time." Freddie broke the kiss and sighed, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I love you." Freddie mumbled as I caught my breath.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and in a split second, I was in heaven.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"So, that's the plan." Ross finished and looked down. I raised an eyebrow and then nodded, resuming my seat on the floor next to Freddie.

"Alright, I got it." I nodded again and watched as Freddie took my hand and started kissing my knuckles softly. I smiled slightly in his direction and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We were sat in the ruined shelter for a while, discussing how we were going to capture Victor again. Of course, knowing him we came up with loads of Plan B's.

Freddie and Ross hid the cars so that when Victor arrived, he wouldn't know that we were here. They were somewhere in the forest. Nothing could go wrong, surely.

I gulped slightly as I heard voices of men in the distance. Shit. They're here. We're all gone die. "Calm down." I heard Freddie whisper and watched as he stood up, taking out his gun. He then pulled me up and all three of us crouched down, hiding behind a wall outside. "Stay here, baby." Freddie leaned down and captured my lips with his. My stomach flipped. Not in a good way. Ross patted me on the back as Freddie stood up and started walking towards the gang members.

"He's gonna be okay." Ross whispered, reassuringly.

"No, he's not." I started tearing up and viciously wiped my eyes, concentrating on all the men in front of Freddie. Victor wasn't there. I watched as they talked calmly, but my eyes kept scanning the men's hands, watching them play with their weapons.

I felt Ross' hand rubbing my shoulder gently. My heart was still racing. Something could go wrong any second. Freddie could get hurt. And it will all be my fault.

Suddenly, I saw a dark figure emerge from behind a tree. The silhouette was holding a gun and I knew that his finger was on the trigger. I squirmed uncomfortably and then widened my eyes as his hand started to rise. Fuck this.

"FREDDIE!" I screamed and jumped up, hearing Ross curse behind me. Immediately, my legs took over my body and I started running as fast as I could in Freddie's direction. This was all my fault. I knew that Freddie would only get hurt because of me. Victor wants me. And he knows about me and Freddie. If he would hurt him, it would bring me up to the surface to sacrifice myself. He was right. The cold wind hit me in the face as I ran for my life. Well, not mine. Freddie's. He turned around when he heard me scream and saw him panic. Then I was there, in Freddie's arms. Forcefully, I spun him around and pressed my body against his. I had a chance to glance up at him. And when I did, I saw the shocked expression. The bang echoed through the forest as I started to sink to the ground. Luckily, Freddie's arms were secured around me. But it was useless.

Freddie's POV

I looked down at my blood-stained hands and gulped. "Sam!" What was she thinking? I was lost for words. The only thing I could say was her name. "SAM!" I shook her lifeless body gently on the floor. Her eyes froze and focused on a spot in the distance. "Sam, look at me!" I knelt down over her and sniffed, holding her chin gently to try and turn her to look at me. I burst out crying when I realised it was useless. I buried my face in her chest and held her hand tightly. "Sam, please..."

I couldn't hear a thing. I couldn't even feel anything. It took me about five minutes to realise that Ross was shaking my shoulder. Whatever it was, I didn't care anymore. I lifted my head after a while and looked at her pale face, her eyes now closed. A thought pierced my mind like a bullet. My head snapped up and I saw Victor walking away with his gang. The bastard. Without hesitation, I pulled out my gun and fired. I pulled the trigger until there were no more bullets left. It took me a second to realise that police cars started to pull over. I heard myself gasp and wrapped my arms around her, cradling her body gently. Ross ran up to an ambulance I glanced at and all the paramedics rushed towards me. I heard a series of gasps around me and looked down again. She was so pale. The reality kicked me violently and I lost control. The tears stained my face.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Normal POV

A week has passed since that day. The sound of the traffic outside seemed hushed. Freddie fiddled with his thumbs nervously as he sat outside a room with Ross. He couldn't leave. After his best friend's tragedy, the only thing that seemed right was to support him. That didn't help of course. Freddie would go ten minutes maximum with an impassive face. After that, he would break down. It made him feel better than Victor was dead. Freddie's revenge was inevitable. He tried to forget about what he did. He never shot anyone with that much wrath before.

Ross and Freddie were in trouble with the police. Automatically, they lost their jobs for helping a criminal. But Ross was the only one who cared about that. At the moment, they were sitting outside the room of dead bodies. The inspectors wanted to gather as much evidence as they could to go against Freddie and Ross.

A lady walked out of the room and the two heads shot up. "It seemed that two lives were lost." She said calmly, writing something on the notepad, the other officers surrounding her.

"What are you talking about?" Ross furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well... we ran a couple of internal tests and found a fetus in Sam Puckett's body." Freddie's eyes widened as she looked down at him.

"She was pregnant?" Ross asked and bit his lip, in fear of how Freddie might react.

"Yes." She nodded and took one more look at them both before walking back into the room.

"Freddie Benson, you are under arrest." One of the officers said and took out a pair of handcuffs. Ignoring everything, Freddie burst out crying and doubled over.

He lost his whole family. Nothing could be worse than that. He shook his head and glanced at Ross.

"Give me your gun." He whispered as Ross widened his eyes.

"Are you crazy-?!" Before he could protest, his gun slipped out of his belt and made it's way to Freddie's temple. A hint of a smile appeared on Freddie's face as he fell to the ground after the loud gunshot. That seemed like the solution to everything. No more worrying. No more crying. No more loss. All was well.


End file.
